Es imposible
by Afrodita1
Summary: Lily está enfadada con James porque la deja plantada en navidad. Sirius la busca para llevarla a casa, pero entre copas de whisky y confesiones sucede algo inesperado que cambiará la vida de ambos para siempre...
1. Todos tenemos secretos

Lily se veía preciosa en su vestido rosa. Estaba esperando a James ansiosa. Hacía un momento había nevado, por lo cual, el suelo estaba repleto de nieve. Se había tenido que refugiar bajo un pequeño techo para que sus tacones no se hundieran.

Hacía un frío terrible, pero a ella no le importaba, quería verlo mas que nunca.

Pasaron los segundos, los minutos, hasta que el retraso fue de una hora. Lily comenzaba a enojarse. ¿Acaso la iba a dejar plantada en Navidad?

Habían quedado en encontrarse allí. La maga había tomado el metro muggle para llegar, pero a aquellas horas el metro ya no pasaba para volver. Si Potter no llegaba no tenía idea de como volvería a casa.

Lily vio una extraña luz en el cielo que fue bajando en picada hacia ella. Al principio se asustó, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era Sirius con su famosa motocicleta voladora.

El chico de dieciséis años estacionó su moto frente a ella.

-¡¿Acaso querías matarme del susto?! -exclamó Lily enojada.

Sirius le sonrió maliciosamente y se corrió un mechón de cabello del rostro, algo que a las chicas las volvía loca. Pero a Lily no, sus encantos nunca surgían efecto con ella.

-Hola Lily, es un placer verte -dijo bajándose de la motocicleta ágilmente.

-¿Dónde está Potter? -preguntó ella enojada.

Sirius metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, su expresión se volvió seria.

-Lo siento Lily. James prometió que hoy antes de su cita contigo, los merodeadores se juntarían a tomar algo. Pero James terminó borracho en el suelo.

-¡¿Qué?!

Lily no se lo podía creer. De un momento a otro sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No quería llorar frente a Sirius pero las lágrimas salieron solas.

Estaba cansada de que siempre pasara lo mismo. No era la primera vez que James la dejaba plantada. Siempre ocurría algo. Siempre lo había perdonado, ¿pero en Navidad? Ni siquiera Lily Evans era tan buena como para perdonar eso.

Se sacó los tacones enojada y comenzó a caminar sobre la nieve, hacia casa.

-¡Lily! -exclamó Sirius sorprendido, pero Lily no volteó.

El animago corrió hacia la chica, y la obligó a voltear tomándola del brazo.

-Déjame por lo menos llevarte a casa -dijo el.

-¿Te lo pidió el, verdad? -preguntó furiosa -Me trata como a su mascota, cree que volveré otra vez a estar detrás de el, ¡pero no es así!

-En realidad no me lo pidió, el estaba inconsciente -dijo Sirius incómodo.

Lily lanzó los zapatos con fuerza a lo lejos.

-¡Lo odio! -gritó intentando descargarse.

-¿Ahora que sabes que el no me envió me dejarás llevarte a casa?

-No quiero ir a casa, no hay nadie allí -dijo Lily enojada -Mis padres van a pasar Navidad en la casa de mis tíos.

Sirius sonrió.

-¿Tienes alcohol en casa?

Lily lo miró intentando leerle la mente.

-No creerás que me enrollaré contigo, ¿verdad?

Sirius rio.

-James me mataría, mejor no intentarlo -dijo riendo.

-Creo que tengo whisky -dijo la chica con los brazos cruzados.

Sirius sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Vamos entonces.

Sirius volvió a tomarla del brazo y la llevó hacia la motocicleta.

-Espera -dijo Lily con los ojos muy abiertos -¿Tenemos que ir en eso?

Sirius le sonrió arrogante.

-Compartir un viaje en moto con Sirius Black, no podrías pedir nada mas.

Lily rodó los ojos.

-Que gracioso.

-¿Te animas? ¿O prefieres quedarte aquí hasta morirte de frío? -le preguntó el chico subiéndose a la motocicleta.

Lily suspiró. Rendida, y odiando a Potter como nunca, subió a la moto detrás de Sirius.

-Eso si pelirroja, vas a tener que agarrarte fuerte de mí si no quieres morir -dijo divertido.

-¿Qué?

Sirius arrancó la moto y salieron en picada hacia arriba. Lily soltó un grito y al instante se abrazó a Sirius haciendo que este soltara una carcajada.

Cuando estuvieron sobre la ciudad, y Sirius disminuyó la ciudad, Lily se maravilló. Londres se veía hermosa desde arriba.

-Es genial -dijo ella sonriendo.

Las luces de todos colores le daban un aspecto romántico a la ciudad, el paisaje era tan bonito que Lily pudo olvidar todo por un momento.

-Paris es mejor -dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

-¿Fuiste a Paris? -preguntó la maga sorprendida.

-En las vacaciones suelo ir a diferentes lugares con la motocicleta -contestó el animago.

-¿Solo?

Sirius rio.

-Si.

-Debe ser emocionante -comentó.

Sirius aceleró a toda velocidad, haciendo que Lily volviera a gritar.

-¡Idiota! -exclamó la chica aferrada a el como si estuviera a punto de morir.

Iban a tanta velocidad que apenas se podía escuchar lo que decían, pero al sentir que Sirius vibraba se dio cuenta de que se estaba matando de risa.

Lily instintivamente lo golpeó, olvidando que si se soltaba salía disparada hacia atrás. Y eso fue lo que sucedió.

Lily cayó de la moto gritando.

Sirius se sorprendió. Giró la moto y la obligó a bajar a toda la velocidad. Era como una batalla contra la gravedad, si no llegaba a tiempo Lily iba a estrellarse en el suelo.

Pero al manejar la motocicleta como si fuera una parte de su cuerpo, logró atrapar a Lily entre sus brazos. Continuó manejando hacia su casa pero esta vez lentamente.

-¿Eres una idiota lo sabes? -dijo mientras ella estaba en shock.

Que Lily Evans no le respondiera lo asustó.

-¿Estás bien?

Lily escondió su rostro en su pecho, algo que a Sirius le sorprendió. Pensó que James lo mataría si se enteraba de la cercanía que estaban compartiendo.

-Lily...

Lo estaba poniendo nervioso, Sirius se aferraba a los manubrios de la moto con fuerza, intentando no sentir nada con aquel contacto. Lily olía dulce como el infierno.

Suspiró e intentó estar tranquilo durante el viaje, aunque la novia de su amigo no dejó de aferrarse a el durante todo el trayecto.

Cuando estacionó la motocicleta y apagó el motor, Sirius se quedó inmóvil.

-Lily -volvió a decir su nombre -, llegamos.

Lily lo miró enojada con sus bonitos ojos verdes.

-Casi provocas mi muerte.

-Eres tan idiota, ¿quién se soltaría de su acompañante a esa altura?

Lily lo fulminó con la mirada.

Sirius bajó de la moto y con sus fuertes brazos tomó a Lily y la obligó a bajar.

-No me importa cuán enojada estés, todavía quiero ese whisky -dijo despreocupadamente.

Lily y Sirius entraron a la casa, el clima allí era mas cálido, por lo que, los dos soltaron un suspiro.

Sirius se sacó la chaqueta y la dejó en el sofá.

-Quédate aquí, ahora te traeré tu whisky -dijo Lily enojada. Antes de irse prendió un velador que no iluminaba mucho la habitación -No prendas otra luz, los vecinos aquí le informan todo a mis padres, no quiero que sepan que estoy aquí.

Sirius se sentó en el sofá y observó todo a su alrededor. El living estaba repleto de fotos de su familia. Las observó con detenimiento y descubrió que su madre era una copia exacta.

Lily volvió con la botella de whisky que estaba prácticamente llena. Se sentó junto a el en el sofá y le sirvió una copa a Sirius.

El animago tomó un trago y suspiró.

Lily también se sirvió una copa.

-Después del susto que sentí esto me viene bien -le dijo la chica.

-No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo, nunca creí que Lily Evans podría llegar a disfrutar así un trago -dijo con una sonrisa.

Lily le sirvió un poco mas.

-Es cansador ser perfecta, ¿sabes? Me pregunto si para ti es cansador andar siempre con esa fachada de adolescente arrogante -comentó tomando un trago.

Sirius rio.

-Puede ser -dijo con una sonrisa -, creo que tengo mi lado blando en algún lugar también...

Lily sonrió.

-Me encantaría eliminar mi lado blando y ser malvada como tú, tal vez así podría manejar a James -suspiró.

Sirius tomó la botella y tomó de ella.

-¡Hey! -exclamó la maga enojada.

Sirius le sonrió.

-Lo quieres mas de lo que pensaba...

Lily le robó la botella y lo imitó.

-Pero el no me ama tanto como yo lo amo a el. Por eso soy la que siempre sale lastimada -reflexionó.

-El amor apesta -dijo Sirius robándole la botella.

-El amor apesta -coincidió la pelirroja.

Lily miró a Sirius riendo, el alcohol ya empezaba a hacerle efecto, era tan débil.

-Espera, es gracioso estar hablando de esto contigo -dijo divertida.

Sirius la miró y rio.

-Es verdad. Quien diría que pasaríamos la Navidad juntos y hablando sobre cosas tan cursis. Si alguien me lo hubiera dicho no lo creería.

Lily volvió a reír.

-¿Algún día sufriste por amor? -le preguntó curiosa.

-Joder -maldijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Lo hiciste?! -exclamó la chica riendo acercándose a el peligrosamente.

-No -mintió el chico forzando una risa.

-Oh vamos Sirius, sé que hasta el chico mas guapo de Hogwarts puede sufrir por amor.

Sirius miró a Lily. Realmente envidiaba a su mejor amigo. Lily era hermosa de todas las maneras que la mirara. Siempre en Hogwarts fingía ser la perfección, pero verla liberada, sentada cómodamente en el sofá, hablando despreocupadamente y con una botella en la mano era lo mas maravilloso que había visto en el mundo.

-¿El mas guapo de Hogwarts? -preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa -Creo que Potter lloraría si se enterara.

Lily le pegó en el brazo.

-Todas las chicas dicen que eres el mas guapo de los merodeadores -dijo rodando los ojos -Solo lo dije por decir.

-Si, claro. Seguramente crees que soy sexy -dijo con una divertida mirada perruna.

Lily tomó un trago de su botella.

-Eres caliente, pero también un completo idiota.

-Nunca creí que dirías que soy caliente -dijo sorprendido -, James por favor no me mates -dijo mirando el techo.

-Estas cambiando de tema Sirius Black, dime, ¿te has enamorado alguna vez?

Lily estaba acortando demasiado la distancia, ya podía sentir aquel dulce perfume otra vez.

-Nunca me enamoré realmente -volvió a mentir.

Lily lo miró desilusionada.

-Que lastima, estaba preparada para escuchar alguna triste historia.

-Lo siento pelirroja -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Debe ser genial no haberse enamorado, nunca lo hagas Black, sino terminarás siendo tan patética como yo... -suspiró.

Sirius la miró dulcemente.

-No eres patética Lily -dijo suavemente.

La maga se secó una lágrima que había caído sin aviso.

-Me dejó sola en Navidad, ¿qué clase de idiota hace eso?

Sirius suspiró.

-Te quiere.

-No.

-Si.

-Cállate Sirius, si no sabes que es querer a alguien ¿cómo lo vas a saber?

Sirius sonrió.

-Tienes razón, mejor me callo.

-Si, mejor cállate -concordó la chica.

Sirius bebió una vez mas, la cabeza ya comenzaba a darle vueltas al igual que Lily.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, solo bebiendo.

-Sirius...

-¿Hmm?

El animago estaba soñoliento por el whisky, apenas podía pensar.

-¿Por qué estás triste?

-¿Yo?

-Si. Te ves diferente.

-No se de que hablas -mintió el chico.

Lily tomó su rostro y lo obligó a mirarla. Sirius sonrió al ver que estaba aún mas borracha que el. Lily Evans nunca lo tocaría.

-Hoy te ves melancólico por alguna razón -dijo seriamente mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿De verdad?

Lily asintió.

-¿Quieres escuchar al arrogante perro hablar? ¿De verdad?

Lily le sonrió.

-Dijiste que había una parte blanda en ti. A veces es bueno sacarla.

El chico rio sin que la alegría llegara a sus ojos.

-Vamos, te toca a ti hablar -insistió la chica.

Sirius la miró con aquellos ojos oscuros, intensos, que la mayoría de las veces reflejaban arrogancia, pero esta vez vio en ellos un destello de dolor, fue solo un momento, pero Lily logró captarlo.

-Esta bien, por dónde empezar... humm... -el chico sonrió de mala gana -, hace pocos días me escapé de mi casa, en realidad, mas bien me echaron.

Lily se sorprendió. No se había enterado de nada.

-Estoy por un lado enfadado, pero... a pesar de que los odie con toda mi alma es extraño... y luego ver a los Potter, una familia tan perfecta, creo que estoy comenzando a sentir envidia de James... y eso me hace sentir mal.

Lily se quedó en silencio sin saber que decir. No supo por qué lo hizo, tal vez por el alcohol o porque compartía el mismo sentimiento de soledad, pero se encontró apoyándose en el hombro de Sirius.

Sirius se quedó inmóvil al principio, pero luego también apoyó su cabeza contra la de ella.

-A veces también me siento sola, mi familia está allí pero a veces siento que en realidad no lo están... odian que sea maga. En especial mi hermana, desde que entré a Hogwarts ya no me trata como antes. A veces también siento envidia de otras familias, asique no te sientas tan mal Sirius...

-Nunca creí que a alguien como tú le pasara algo así -susurró el animago.

Lily sonrió.

-Todos tenemos secretos -murmuró.

Sirius sonrió.

-James fue un estúpido al dejarte plantada, me aseguraré de que tenga su merecido -dijo el chico sonriente.

Lily rio.

Cerró los ojos por un momento. El aroma de Sirius era realmente embriagador, estaban tan cerca...

La atmosfera era tan extraña para Lily, había visto un lado de Sirius que nunca había creído posible, y para Sirius también, estaba pasando navidad en la casa de Lily Evans, alguien que había creído perfecta, pero que también tenía sus secretos...

Sus rostros se rozaron por accidente, Lily sintió que se le erizaba la piel, era un sentimiento electrizante...

Levantó la mirada para decirle algo, pero Sirius también había dirigido su rostro hacia ella, por lo que sus labios chocaron.

Lily se sorprendió, Sirius también, pero luego comenzaron a besarse de verdad. Sirius tomó su rostro y la besó con necesidad. Lily se aferró a su camisa con fuerza, atrayéndolo aún mas.

Cayeron completamente en el sofá, Sirius sobre ella, este no dejaba de besarle, como si lo hubiera estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo. Se sentía triste, borracho, feliz por las palabras de Lily, sus sentimientos eran tan confusos que los descargaba en sus besos.

Lily lo agarró por el cabello, besándolo de la misma forma, como si el mundo fuera a acabarse en cualquier instante. Estaba tan borracha y conmovida que apenas entendía por que se estaban besando así. Lo único que sabía era que se sentía como estar en el cielo. Sirius besaba terriblemente bien.

La respiración de Sirius contra sus labios la hacía temblar. Su cuerpo contra el de el le daba una sensación aún mas embriagante que el alcohol. Se sentía mareada, sentía que le faltaba el aire y Sirius apenas la dejaba respirar.

-Sirius... -susurró ella.

El animago apenas la escuchó, se deleitaba con los labios de Lily que eran lo mas dulce que había probado jamás.

No quería dejar de besarla porque sabía que esa iba a ser la única vez, que después la magia entre ellos se destruiría. Le dolía que fuera tan hermosa, desde hace mucho tiempo se había sorprendido por su personalidad fuerte, por como caminaba por los pasillos, nunca nadie había desafiado a los merodeadores, pero ella si, les daba pelea. Sirius amaba su coraje, pero siempre supo que Lily era intocable... James la quería... el había sido el primero en admitir que ella le gustaba. Se había maldecido por tanto tiempo el no decirle a James que Lily también era especial para el. Se sentía como un completo cobarde, un idiota sin remedio. Pero a pesar de querer revertirlo todo, ya era tarde, tan tarde que ahora Lily era de su mejor amigo, y no había solamente amor de parte de el, sino que ella también lo amaba con todo su corazón. Se sintió como una mierda al recordar eso. La chica a la que estaba besando era la novia de su mejor amigo y no era solo una niñería, ella hoy había llorado por el. Lo quería.

Sirius dejó de besarla. Lily lo miró con la respiración agitada. Se veía tan bonita mirándolo así que dolió.

-Lo siento -dijo Sirius tristemente.

Se levantó del sofá intentando no caerse y tomó su chaqueta.

-Sirius -dijo Lily sorprendida, levantándose tambaleante.

-De verdad, lo siento Lily, joder, si que la he cagado -se maldijo el chico.

Lily corrió y antes de que saliera por la puerta lo tomó por el brazo.

-No te vayas -murmuró.

-Esto está mal. Entrar a tu casa ha sido un error Lily -se giró para mirarla -Hagamos como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. James se destrozaría del dolor si se enterara...

Sirius se subió a la moto y desapareció en la noche, dejándo a Lily mas confundida que nunca.


	2. Fingir

Las vacaciones terminaron. Lilly no pudo dejar de pensar en Sirius todos los días.

A pesar de que habían estado borrachos, podía recordarlo todo. Cada vez que recordaba la forma en que la había besado no podía dejar de soltar un suspiro. Se sentía como una idiota.

Había logrado esquivar a Potter durante todas las vacaciones. Pero ahora lo vería todos los días en clase, no tenía idea de que hacer.

Lo último que le había dicho Sirius era que había que olvidar lo sucedido. Entendía la razón perfectamente, pero a pesar de ello, sabía que le iba a ser difícil mirarlo como antes.

Cuando apenas entró al tren, James estaba allí, esperándola con una sonrisa.

-¿Te sentarás conmigo? -le preguntó alegremente -¡Remus, Sirius!

Lilly se quedó inmóvil al escuchar ese nombre. Sirius apareció junto a Remus al instante.

Sirius apenas la miraba, en cambio ella no pudo evitarlo.

-No me sentaré contigo Potter -dijo enojada -, nunca olvidaré que me dejaste sola en navidad.

James suspiró. Se veía claramente en su rostro que estaba arrepentido, pero Lilly no se la iba a hacer tan fácil.

-Lilly... por favor, no seas tan dura conmigo... -suplicó el chico de ojos claros.

-¡Alice! -exclamó Lilly y corrió hacia su amiga.

James suspiró. Miró a Sirius.

-¿Qué crees que debería hacer? -le preguntó.

-No lo se -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sirius te ves extraño -dijo James mirándolo detenidamente.

-Soy el mismo de siempre -se defendió el perro.

-Creo que James tiene razón -dijo Remus.

Sirius los miró a los dos enojado.

-Terminaron las vacaciones, ¿se supone que debería andar feliz por la vida? -se excusó.

James sonrió.

-¿Es por eso? Eres un completo idiota -le dijo su amigo.

Remus rio.

-Eres un exagerado Sirius -dijo por su parte Remus empujando a Sirius a la parte del tren donde se sentaban siempre.

Cuando el tren de Hogwarts comenzó a moverse, Sirius sintió que aquel pedazo de chatarra lo llevaría al infierno. El también no había dejado de pensar en Lilly durante las vacaciones. Estaba desesperado por volver a tener un momento a solas con ella. Pero sabía que era algo imposible. A pesar de que quería a Lilly, James era su mejor amigo.

Cada vez que recordaba lo que había pasado esa noche, Sirius se sentía una completa mierda, pero a la vez no podía saber con exactitud si lo volvería a hacer. Lilly era como una maldita droga.

Mientras tanto, en la otra punta del tren, Lilly escuchaba a Alice.

-¡Lilly!

La pelirroja saltó de su asiento sorprendida.

-¿Qué?

-No estás escuchándome -se quejó su amiga.

-Lo siento -se disculpó la maga tristemente.

-¿Qué sucede? Dime Lilly, te ves extraña. Algo te sucedió en las vacaciones, ¿es James?

Lilly suspiró y miró hacia la ventanilla del tren, las montañas se veían de un color bonito aquel año.

-No es el.

Alice abrió mucho los ojos y se acercó mas a su mejor amiga.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no es él? ¿Hay otro? -preguntó curiosa.

-Si -confesó.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Quién?

Lilly cerró los ojos por un momento.

-Sirius -soltó, sintiéndose aliviada por contárselo a alguien.

Alice casi se cae del asiento.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Sirius?!

Lilly le tapó la boca al instante.

-¿Quieres que todos se enteren?

Alice negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento Lilly, ¿pero cómo? No lo entiendo ¡Lo odias! -dijo rápidamente.

Lilly se recostó en el asiento y volvió a suspirar.

La pelirroja le contó todo lo que había pasado en Navidad.

-¿Besaste a Sirius Black? -preguntó atónita.

Lilly asintió.

-¿Pero cómo fue? ¿Tu lo besaste, o el te besó?

-No lo se. El alcohol nos había echo poner torpes, lo último que supe es que nos estábamos besando.

-Por Merlín -dijo Alice sin poder creérselo -¿Y luego solo se fue?

-Si, me dijo que lo mantenga en secreto -contestó con tristeza.

-Ósea que va a fingir como si nada hubiera pasado.

Lilly asintió.

-Entonces nunca podría llegar a pasar algo entre los dos... -reflexionó -El no quiere perder a James, debe ser por eso que lo hace.

Lilly afligida se tapó el rostro con las manos.

-Fui una idiota Alice, no tendría que haberlo dejado pasar a mi casa... ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en él, pero a la vez no quiero perjudicarlo... si James se llega a enterar de lo que hicimos en Navidad...

-Shh, tranquila Lilly -dijo Alice abrazándola.

-Me dije a mi misma que le haría caso, que fingiría que no había ocurrido nada, pero cuando lo vi hoy... mi mente se puso en blanco.

Alice rio.

-Te debe gustar mucho entonces...

-No quiero que me guste.

-No puedes hacer nada con eso, dejar de querer a alguien no es tan fácil.

-¿No hay un hechizo para eso? -le preguntó Lilly esperanzada.

-Ojalá hubiera uno -respondió riendo.

-¿Sabes que es lo peor? Potter estará persiguiéndome todo el año como siempre lo ha hecho, no descansará hasta que lo perdone, lo conozco.

-Tienes que hablar seriamente con él.

-Por Merlín Alice, ¿de verdad me lo estás diciendo? Sabes muy bien que eso no funciona con James.

Alice suspiró.

-Y si Potter me persigue, Sirius estará a su lado... como siempre. Será el peor año de mi vida.

-Cállate Lilly, has besado a los dos chicos mas guapos y populares de Hogwarts, las cosas no deberían ser tan malas.

Lilly le pegó en el hombro.

-A veces eres tan mala -le dijo enojada.

-Pero ahora que lo pienso es verdad, tienes a los dos chicos mas guapos deseándote...

-Sirius no me desea -dijo Lilly suspirando.

Alice rio.

-Oh claro nena, no estuve allí, pero si Sirius te besó... es porque te ve caliente.

Lilly la miró con la boca abierta. Alice se rio y la volvió a abrazar.

-Por eso es que soy tu amiga, las cosas siempre se ponen interesantes a tu al rededor, vives en un drama.

-¡Hey! -exclamó, pero a pesar de que estaba enojada no pudo evitar reír.

Las clases empezaron. Los magos estaban desanimados por el fin de las vacaciones, además sabían que los exámenes se acercaban de una manera catastrófica.

-¿Necesitas que te lleve los libros Lilly? -la voz de James la hizo suspirar.

Lilly volteó y vio a Potter con Remus y... Sirius. A pesar de que su presencia hacía que su corazón se acelerara, decidió actuar como si nada.

-No, gracias Potter -dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

James sonrió divertido.

-Hace poco estabas muy complacida cada vez que te ofrecía ayuda -dijo con una ceja levantada.

Lilly aquel día tenía menos paciencia que de costumbre.

-Si fuera yo la que lo arruinó esta bien, pero fuiste tú, asique ¡simplemente déjame en paz! -le gritó en la cara, haciendo que todos los demás volteen a ver la escena.

James se sorprendió.

-La verdad es que te quería -admitió con un leve rubor -, lo habías logrado idiota, ¡lo habías logrado! Pero en navidad lo echaste todo a perder, ahora ya no te quiero, ni siquiera te puedo ver a la cara.

James bajó la mirada con tristeza.

Lilly sintió que tal vez se había pasado un poco, pero sentía que ya no había nada por hacer. Dio la media vuelta y entró a clase, dejando a un triste Potter atrás.

-Lilly... todo el mundo está hablando sobre ello -le dijo Alice en la cena.

-Lo sé, creo que me pasé un poco -suspiró -, pero lo bueno es que ha funcionado, Potter no me ha perseguido en todo el día.

-Es verdad -dijo Alice -, pero me siento un poco mal por el, ni siquiera a venido a cenar.

Lilly observó la mesa de Gryffindor, era cierto, no había rastro de los merodeadores.

Suspiró.

-Hice lo que era correcto -intentó convencerse -, si Lombotton te hubiera dejado sola en navidad, varada en la noche, en la nieve, en un día frío, sabiendo que tus padres no están en casa, que estás completamente sola, ¿qué hubieras hecho?

-Es verdad. Hubiera cortado con él. Tienes razón.

Se quedaron en silencio, la pelirroja intentó concentrarse solo en la comida.

-Lilly, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

Aquella voz inesperada le volvió a erizar la piel. Alice y Lilly voltearon y se sorprendieron al ver a Sirius allí.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó Lilly al recordar que él no quería volver a hablar sobre el beso, seguramente quería hablar de James.

-No seas idiota, vamos -dijo suspirando, y la tomó del brazo, obligándola a salir del Gran Comedor.

-Suéltame idiota -dijo enojada, forcejeando con él, aunque era inútil.

Sirius la obligó a subir las escaleras, hasta que llegaron a un salón oscuro donde solían dar las clases de Defensa.

-¿Ahora vas a soltarme? -le preguntó enojada.

Sirius la soltó. Caminó por unos segundos y se apoyó sobre una mesa.

-¿Qué quieres? Espero que no hayas interrumpido mi cena por James.

Sirius suspiró.

-Ustedes dos me tienen tan cansado -dijo -James está mal, en realidad, nunca lo había visto así Lilly.

-Se lo merece, ¡y tú lo sabes!

Sirius sonrió, la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana iluminaba a Lilly haciéndola ver como un maldito ángel.

-Lo quieres, todos lo sabemos -soltó Sirius amargamente -, no creo que lo dejes de querer solo por una pelea Lilly...

-Fueron muchas cosas -se defendió ella.

-Lilly...

-Ahora mismo estoy confundida, no quiero volver a estar con el sintiéndome así -soltó sintiendo el rubor en sus mejillas.

Sirius la miró con ojos perrunos.

-Espero que no estés confundida por ese beso Lilly, no significó nada para mí, lo tienes que saber ya, a veces beso a las chicas solo para divertirme, además estaba demasiado borracho aquella noche...

Aquellas palabras tan frías hicieron que Lilly tuviera que contener las lágrimas.

No había sido nada para él.

Sirius le sonrió.

-¿Di en el blanco, verdad? No puedes enamorarte de mí Lilly, nunca podré corresponderte, me gustan otro tipo de mujeres...

Las cosas empezaron a vibrar a su alrededor. Sirius se sorprendió.

-¡Como si me gustaras! ¡Estúpido! ¡Arrogante! ¡Idiota! -gritó Lilly, y los libros salieron de los muebles y se estrellaron contra Sirius, que inútilmente intentaba defenderse.

Lilly salió de allí antes de echarse a llorar. Se sentía una idiota por albergar sentimientos por el.

Aquella noche no pudo pegar un ojo. Se encontró llorando en mas de una ocasión. No quería llorar por el. Golpeaba la almohada enojada, furiosa. No entendía como un chico como el había tomado un lugar en su corazón. El solo la había utilizado para enrollarse por un rato, pero ella había sentido algo mas. Cuando la había besado había sentido tantas cosas... era algo tan fuerte lo que sintió en su corazón que había pensado que un poco a el le había llegado.

Pero no. Idiota. Insensible. Arrogante. Mentiroso. Mujeriego.

Todas esas palabras rondaban en la mente de Lilly, y después de aquella noche, se prometió que sería fuerte.

-¿De dónde vienes? -le preguntó Remus a Sirius cuando entró a la habitación echando humos.

Sirius se recostó en la cama de mala gana. Miró hacia su costado y notó que James ya se había dormido. Remus en cambio, parecía que estaba estudiando.

-¿Y qué es eso que tienes en la frente? -le preguntó riendo.

Sirius se llevó la mano a la cabeza, en el momento que tocó su frente soltó una exclamación. Tomó un espejo y se miró. Tenía una marca roja donde uno de los libros que le había tirado Lilly lo había golpeado.

Sirius lanzó el espejo a la cama y soltó un gran suspiro.

-¿No vas contarme, verdad? -dijo Remus sonriendo, atento a su libro.

-Creo que es mejor no hacerlo -gruñó el perro.

-Eso de que estas enojado por el final de las vacaciones, para que lo sepas... solo te lo creyó James...

Sirius sonrió amargamente.

-¿Es algo tan grave que ni siquiera puedes decírmelo a mí? -le preguntó, esta vez, mirándolo directamente.

Sirius bajó la mirada.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que ya sabes de lo que se trata -dijo el chico.

El lobo sonrió.

-Tal vez.

-¿Entonces para qué lo preguntas? -dijo enfadado.

-Tal vez porque quería escucharlo de tu voz antes de sacar conclusiones...

-No. Si lo digo en voz alta se convertirá en algo mas -dijo tercamente.

Remus rio. Cerró su libro y se recostó en su cama, que era la que estaba al frente de la de Sirius.

-Siempre lo supiste -adivinó el perro mirándolo sorprendido.

-Si -admitió -, pero nunca te había visto así, algo mas sucedió -acertó el lobo.

-Ojala nunca hubiera sucedido -dijo Sirius sin animarse a mirar a su amigo.

-Tarde o temprano algo iba a suceder Sirius -dijo sabiamente Remus.

-No fue mi intención, planeaba soportarlo hasta terminar el colegio... falta tan poco para eso... y la cagué.

-¿Creías que el dolor iba a acabar cuando terminaras aquí?

Sirius se dio cuenta de que su amigo tenía razón. El dolor nunca iba a terminar. Si Lilly se casaba con James, tendría que verla hasta el último día de su vida.

-Joder.

-Joder -concordó Remus suspirando.

Sirius se tapó con la frazada e intento dormir. Y mierda que no lo logró.


	3. Es injusto

Al día siguiente Lily se veía terrible delante del espejo. Pero no le importó, se cepilló el cabello, se colocó el uniforme, tomó su mochila y salió firmemente hacia sus clases.

Sirius también se veía extraño aquella mañana. Pero aun así, a pesar de que estuviera algo soñoliento y despeinado, las chicas no dejaban de susurrar cosas y reírse tontamente cada vez que el pasaba cerca de algún grupito.

James también se veía extraño, la expresión segura y arrogante que siempre lo caracterizaba ya no estaba. Se veía como un chico común de Gryffindor. Algo que a sus amigos comenzaba a preocuparles.

-Hey Potter -le dijo Sirius codeándolo.

James salió de sus pensamientos y lo miró.

-¿Qué?

-¿Hasta cuando vas a comportarte así? Joder que eres molesto cuando parloteas todo el día, pero creo que esto es peor.

-Estoy de acuerdo -dijo Remus.

-Estoy pensando.

-¿Tu pensando? -preguntó Sirius. Remus y el rieron.

-La forma de que Lily me perdone.

A Sirius se le fue la sonrisa.

-¿Estás planeando algo? -le preguntó Remus.

-Si, pero esperaré unos días antes de hacerlo -contestó.

-¿Entonces seguirás comportándote así durante todo este tiempo? -preguntó el perro enojado.

James lo miró.

-Esta vez iré en serio con Lily, me di cuenta de que tiene razón, de que fui un idiota, no solo con la navidad, si no desde que la conocí, como siempre dice soy un arrogante. Quiero cambiar eso.

Remus y Sirius se miraron.

-James... se que quieres a Lily, pero nos estás asustando un poco -dijo Remus suavemente -, la idea es buena, pero... no creo que sea sano cambiar completamente tu forma de ser...

James sonrió.

-Haría cualquier cosa por ella... -dijo firmemente.

La conversación terminó ahí. Los tres chicos entraron a su siguiente clase y no tocaron mas el tema, porque sabían que cuando a James se le metía algo en la cabeza no cambiaba de opinión...

Lily se sentó junto a Alice en la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Por lo menos una clase entretenida -suspiró Alice.

-No lo se. Recuerda que el profesor dijo que hoy nos daría teoría -le recordó Lily.

Alice se recostó en la mesa deprimida.

-Los tres merodeadores se han presentado a clase -anunció Alice en un susurro.

Lily miró de reojo y vio como los tres entraban y se sentaban a bastante distancia de ella.

Suspiró aliviada.

El profesor entró con expresión seria al salón.

-Como he dicho en esta clase dejaremos la práctica atrás y les daré un trabajo para hacer en parejas -comentó. El profesor miró hacia el lado de los merodeadores. -Como muchos saben, Potter y sus amigos nunca cumplen con los trabajos cuando deciden hacerlos juntos, asique por culpa de ellos haremos sorteo.

Todos se quejaron. En cambio, los merodeadores rieron.

Lily no entendía como podían tomar aquello tan gracioso. Y lo peor de todo era que, Sirius y Potter nunca hacían nada, por lo que, iban a molestar a la persona con la que le tocaran.

El profesor observó la lista de la clase, y con toques de varita al azar, comenzó a mezclar los nombres.

-Sirius y Lily -fue lo primero que anunció.

Lily casi se muere allí mismo y si Alice no hubiera tomado su mano debajo de la mesa se hubiera caído probablemente de la silla.

Sirius suspiró. Estaba cansado de actuar, pero se dio cuenta que debía hacerlo otra vez.

-Es injusto -dijo James.

Remus miró a Sirius preocupado, pero el perro solo se concentró en garabatear cosas con su pluma.

-Yo quería que me toque con Sirius... -suspiraban las chicas detrás de Lily.

Después de que el profesor dijera todos los nombres, Lily levantó la mano.

-Lily -dijo el profesor con una sonrisa.

-No quiero hacer el trabajo con Black -soltó, haciendo que todas las chicas susurraran.

-Lo siento Lily, eres la mejor alumna que tengo, pero sería injusto para los demás que cambiara tu pareja...

-¡Pero el será una carga para mí! ¡Estoy segura de que haré todo el trabajo sola! -dijo indignada.

Sirius rio.

Lily lo fulminó con la mirada desde el otro lado del salón.

-Tal vez con un poco de whisky podríamos llegar a un acuerdo -dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Lily se ruborizó de pies a cabeza.

James miró a Sirius sin entender. Otra vez había metido la pata.

El profesor lo miró enfadado.

-Te espero en mi despacho después de clase Black.

-¿Qué es eso que dijiste? -le preguntó James después de que Sirius cumpliera su castigo.

Hora de mentir.

-El otro día escuché una conversación entre Alice y Lily, y la pelirroja dijo que tenía la despensa llena de whisky -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Remus miró a James preocupado, temía a que el chico no le creyera.

James suspiró.

-Fue extraño.

-Me molestó que dijera cosas contra mí, solo eso James -dijo despreocupadamente.

-Lo entiendo.

Para la suerte de Sirius, el tema no se volvió a tocar.

Lily se cruzó con ellos en el pasillo. Los merodeadores y ella se detuvieron.

La pelirroja miró a Sirius desafiante.

-No pienso gastar tiempo contigo, asique por esta vez... solo por esta vez, me haré cargo de todo el trabajo -soltó enojada.

Sirius sonrió.

-Me parece bien.

Lily siguió caminando intentando alejarse de ellos lo mas rápido posible.

Lily decidió ir a la Biblioteca por la noche, cuando ya no había tanta gente. Le encantaba ir en las últimas horas, el silencio, las luces que iluminaban los libros... le daba una tranquilidad inmensa.

Cuando se internó en la biblioteca, comenzó a buscar los libros que necesitaba para trabajar.

Eran tantos que apenas le cabían en las manos. Cuando por fin los encontró todos, buscó la pequeña mesa donde siempre se sentaba, que estaba escondida entre los grandes estantes de libros.

Para su sorpresa ya estaba ocupada. Sirius Black estaba sentado allí, leyendo un libro tan tranquilamente que al principio Lily creyó que estaba alucinando.

Los ojos perrunos de Sirius la miraron al cabo de un tiempo.

-Aquí hay otra silla -dijo señalando la silla que estaba al frente suyo con el pie.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tenemos un trabajo que hacer -dijo volviendo la vista al libro.

Lily lo miró incrédula.

-Me dijiste que estaba bien que lo hiciera yo sola -dijo confundida.

Sirius rio.

-¿Qué querías? ¿Qué te responda: "No Lily, mejor hagámoslo juntos, veámonos en la biblioteca dentro de una hora"? Creo que no estaría vivo en este momento si hubiera sido así. Siéntate.

Lily se sentó de mala gana.

-No quiero trabajar contigo -se quejó.

-Yo tampoco.

-Prefiero reprobar la materia -dijo la chica deprimida.

-Yo también, pero no me lo puedo permitir, asique trabaja.

Lily lo miró con la boca abierta.

-¿Me estás dando ordenes?

Sirius la miró con una falsa sonrisa.

-Querida Lily, ¿podríamos empezar así no malgasto tanto de mi preciado tiempo? ¿Así esta bien?

La chica rodó los ojos.

-Eres tan idiota.

La maga abrió un libro para empezar.

-Ya tengo las primeras cuatro preguntas hechas -le dijo Sirius.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste, asique sigue con las siguientes cuatro, y yo buscaré la última por cortesía.

A pesar de que no le agradaba, la chica hizo lo que le dijo.

Las horas pasaban, y los dos seguían buscando en los grandes libros y escribiendo las respuestas lo mas rápido posible.

Lily a veces miraba a Sirius sin poder creérselo, el chico era mas inteligente de lo que habría imaginado. El animago en una de esas la pilló.

-¿Podrías dejar de mirarme? Se que mi belleza es grande, pero es molesto sabes.

-Ja. Déjate de estupideces. Lo que no entiendo es por qué cuando estas con James finges ser un completo idiota, y tienes malas notas en las materias, cuando en realidad lo podrías hacer bien, como ahora.

Sirius suspiró.

-¿Siempre eres así? ¿Siempre haces tantas preguntas? Eres cansadora.

Lily lo fulminó con la mirada.

En ese momento las luces se apagaron.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Lily en la oscuridad.

-Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

-¡¿Hola?! -gritó la pelirroja asustada -¡¿Qué sucede?!

-Joder -suspiró Sirius -, creo que han cerrado la Biblioteca.


	4. Encerrados en la Biblioteca

-Joder -suspiró Sirius -, creo que han cerrado la Biblioteca.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Lumos!

La varita de Lily hizo luz, caminó hacia la gran puerta e intento abrirla. Estaba cerrada.

-¡Alohomora! -exclamó, pero no sirvió de nada.

-Esas cosas aquí no funcionan, cierran la biblioteca lo mejor que pueden para que nadie entre de noche -le explicó Sirius -, ya me quedé encerrado una vez en segundo con James. Todo lo que intentes será inútil.

Lily no podía creerlo, ¡no quería creerlo! Pasar toda la noche con Sirius iba a ser como una pesadilla.

-No -dijo furiosa y comenzó a patear la puerta.

-¿Eres idiota? Contéstame por favor, siempre me lo he preguntado, ¿es de nacimiento?

Lily siguió pateando la puerta hasta agotarse. Cuando miró a Sirius, este estaba cómodamente sentado contra la pared.

-¿No vas a hacer nada?

Sirius suspiró.

-No se puede hacer nada. Relájate, yo no muerdo -dijo Sirius, pero después empezó a reírse de si mismo -, o tal vez sí... a veces no puedo controlar mi naturaleza...

-Ya me di cuenta, aunque no lo llego a entender, ni siquiera los perros son tan estúpidos -dijo Lily con los brazos cruzados.

-Uhh -dijo Sirius riéndose.

Lily se sentó a su lado y suspiró.

-Aunque no lo quiera siempre termino cerca de ti, es como una maldición -dijo la maga.

Sirius la miró.

-¿Es tan malo estar cerca de mí? -le preguntó divertido.

-A veces llega a ser desesperante -contestó.

Sirius sonrió.

-¿A veces? Ósea que hay veces en la que no soy desesperante -reflexionó entretenido.

Lily no pudo evitar reír.

-Siempre estás intentando buscarle la vuelta a las palabras -se quejó la pelirroja.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-Es divertido.

-Es molesto, siempre intentas ver una segunda intención en mis palabras...

-¿Por qué es molesto? Si te molesta es por que es verdad... tus palabras esconden cosas...

-¿Ves? Mejor voy a dejar de hablar.

Sirius sonrió.

-No dejes de hablar, no hay nada que hacer aquí. Es aburrido.

-¿Aburrido? Odio los que dicen que las bibliotecas son aburridas.

Sirius suspiró.

-¿Qué puede de haber entretenido aquí?

-Libros -respondió con obviedad.

La chica se levantó y comenzó a revisar los estantes en busca de algo entretenido.

Sirius la siguió.

Lily tomó un libro al azar.

-Esta es la sección de novelas, tal vez haya algo que te guste -comentó.

-¿Qué tipo de novelas te gustan? -le preguntó el perro -Dejame adivinar, ¿las románticas?

Lily siguió tomando libros.

-Las románticas no están mal -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Sirius tomó un libro rosa.

-Esta se ve media sosa -dijo mirando la cubierta. Había una pareja besándose rodeada de rosas.

Lily rio.

-Algunas lo son...

El animago abrió el libro por la mitad y leyó, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro.

-Quien iba a decir que en Hogwarts iban a haber libros así -dijo levantando las cejas.

Lily lo miró interesada.

-¿Qué dice?

-No quieres saberlo -dijo Sirius quien se había entretenido leyendo.

-Dime -insistió.

Sirius carraspeó su garganta antes de leer, se notaba que estaba a punto de reír.

-"_No podía entender como habíamos llegado a esto. Luke y yo estábamos enrollándonos en la cama, podía sentir como su_..."

-¡Basta! -gritó Lily riendo. Intentó arrebatarle el libro, pero Sirius riendo continuó:

-"_como su erección se apretaba contra mí, se sentía delicioso..._"

-¡Sirius! -exclamó riendo y logró quitarle el libro.

-Tu lo pediste -dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Lily le pegó con el libro.

-¡Estas loco!

-Por Merlín, la autora que escribió eso está loca -dijo el perro divertido -, lo mas gracioso de todo es que siempre las chicas se quejan de que solo pensamos en sexo, y en realidad ellas son peores leyendo esas cosas...

-Los hombres son peores, me pregunto con cuantas chicas habrás estado...

Sirius sonrió y levantó una ceja.

-¿Te interesa?

Lily rodó los ojos mientras rebuscaba entre libros.

-No. Lo que quise decir es que tu no puedes quejarte sobre eso.

-¿Por qué no? Después de todo solo he estado a punto de hacerlo con una chica nada mas...

Lily se detuvo. Odiaba cuando su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse por cualquier indirecta que le decía. Sirius era tan temperamental.

-¿Ah si? -dijo indiferente.

-Si... me pregunto si tu puedes quejarte también...

Lily lo miró a los ojos. Era tan difícil leerlos. No sabía que quería que le respondiera.

¿Acaso quería saber que tan lejos había llegado con Potter?

Lily suspiró.

-Es algo que a ti no te incumbe -decidió responder, comenzó a caminar y a rebuscar.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no eres nadie para hacerme preguntas tan íntimas -le dijo la pelirroja.

Sirius sonrió y caminando lentamente, la siguió.

-Solo era curiosidad...

-A veces tu curiosidad llega muy lejos Sirius... -suspiró Lily.

El animago rio mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos

-Es verdad. Lo siento si te ofendí -se burló.

Lily se detuvo y abrió un libro de terror. En la cubierta había un hombre lobo.

-¿Un libro de miedo? No es recomendable en esta situación para una chica.

-¿Para una chica? -dijo girando hacia Sirius, pero no sabía que se encontraba tan cerca. Lily se chocó contra el.

-Cuidado por donde vas -murmuró el animago, tan cerca que la chica pudo sentir su respiración.

Lily levantó la mirada y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Odiaba que Sirius tuviera los ojos mas bonitos que hubiera visto. Odiaba que fuera tan guapo.

-¿Qué se siente... convertirse... ? -le preguntó la pelirroja. Era una pregunta que siempre había querido hacerle a alguien.

Sirius se sorprendió por la pregunta. Lily estaba tan cerca que apenas podía formar una respuesta en su cabeza.

-No es algo del otro mundo -contestó.

-¿Cómo te sientes corporalmente, puedes pensar con claridad... puedes recordar?

-Si, es algo extraño pero... cuando me convierto me siento furioso por cualquier cosa, los instintos animales a veces llegan a dominarme...

-Increíble -murmuró Lily -, un día quiero verte.

Sirius sonrió.

-Te daría miedo.

-No, después de todo sigues siendo el arrogante Sirius. Nunca podría tenerte miedo.

-Deberías hacerlo -susurró.

-Es difícil asustarme... -dijo sintiendo como su corazón latía con fuerza. Esa sensación cuando estaba cerca de el... era inexplicable... su aroma... amaba el aroma de Sirius Black...

El animago llevó una mano al rostro de Lily.

-Me pregunto en que te convertirías... -murmuró -tal vez en una liebre... o en una mariposa...

Lily sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Sirius la miraba desde tan cerca, y su mano en su mejilla... sentía la necesidad de cerrar los ojos, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo...

-¿Una mariposa? -preguntó en un susurro.

-Es fácil imaginarte volando... -contestó el animago.

Sirius se acercó aún mas, el corazón le latía impaciente, sentía que ya no podía contenerse mas, la actuación no era algo para el y menos cuando Lily Evans lo miraba con aquellos ojos verdes tan brillantes...

Sirius acarició el labio inferior de Lily con su pulgar. Odiaba que fuera tan hermosa, su perfección dolía.

Lily sentía su respiración rozando sus labios. Sentía que se iba a caer en cualquier momento, era una sensación tan fuerte la que la apoderaba cuando Sirius estaba cerca que su cuerpo se volvía débil y completamente de el.

Sirius rozó apenas sus labios. Lily sintió cosquillas por todas partes.

-Es... es... es de mala educación hacer esperar a las damas -murmuró haciéndolo sonreír.

Sirius la rodeo con sus brazos y la empujó contra el.

-Lo se -susurró antes de comerle la boca.

Lily gimió. Sirius la apretó aún con mas fuerza y la obligó a abrir bien la boca.

Lily se aferró a el como había esperado tanto hacer. Sus lenguas jugaron a un juego desesperado como si hubiera una guerra entre ellos.

Lily rodeó el cuello de Sirius con sus brazos, mientras el la subía a horcajadas sobre el.

El chico colocó su mano detrás de su cuello y la atrajó con mas fuerza.

El animago besaba increíble. Lily nunca había sido besada así, y sabía que nunca nadie podría llegar a compararse con el. Las manos de la pelirroja jugaron con su cabello, no sabía cuando había comenzado a gustarle cada parte de el, hasta su cabello la volvía loca.

-Sirius... -susurró cuando comenzó a besar su cuello.

El merodeador se deleitaba con la piel de la chica, olía tan bien... tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó contra un estante y los libros cayeron como una lluvia peligrosa.

No podía controlarse cuando se trataba de ella... lo volvía un idiota, al igual que cuando se convertía... se dejaba llevar por sus instintos por lo que el tanto deseaba...

-Espera Sirius... -jadeó la chica cuando el comenzó a acariciarla por debajo de la camisa -Sirius...

Pero el no la escuchaba, estaba sumido en su cuerpo, usando solo los sentidos que necesitaba... se había contenido por mucho tiempo...

Sirius volvió a su boca, se sentía insaciable, quería besarla hasta cansarse. Lily lo tomó del rostro y lo obligó a mirarla.

-Estás llendo muy rápido... -dijo con la respiración agitada.

El animago la observó, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez. Intentó tranquilizarse. Lily se veía demasiado bonita con los labios hinchados y las mejillas rosadas, su camisa estaba algo levantada, dejando algo de piel al descubierto. Al ver que la miraba, Lily avergonzada se acomodó la ropa.

-¿Puedes bajarme? -le preguntó con una sonrisa tímida.

Lily todavía seguía a horcajadas de Sirius. El chico la bajó con cuidado.

-Es mejor salir de aquí, antes de que me vuelva loco -dijo Sirius caminando hacia la puerta.

Después de acomodar los libros que habían tirado, Lily lo siguió.

-Ahora me toca decir a ti que eres un idiota -le dijo cuando vio como Sirius golpeaba la puerta.

-Estoy seguro de que alguien nos va a escuchar.

-Sirius... -murmuró colocando una mano en su hombro.

-No. Tu no entiendes lo que me haces. -gruñó.

-¿Qué dices? -susurró confundida.

-No lo se... cada vez que estás cerca siento la necesidad de... -se calló por un instante -Y no puedo. Sabes que esto es mas complicado de lo que parece.

-Pero...

-Lily, te mentí, te mentí en tantas cosas... -suspiró el animago, apoyando la frente contra la puerta -, cuando me preguntaste si me había enamorado y te dije que no...te mentí, estoy enamorado de ti desde la primera vez que te vi...

Lily se sorprendió.

-¿Tu... me quieres? -le preguntó con el corazón agitado -Pero tu me dijiste que...

-Lo sé, joder, te mentí como un maldito hijo de perra, porque no quería entrometerme entre James y tu. Me siento mal por haber hecho todo lo que hice, por mi culpa estás confundida, he arruinado la relación de mi mejor amigo. James te ama tanto Lily... los dos amamos a la misma persona... no se cuando te comencé a amar así, pero desde el comienzo tuve que guardarlo en secreto...

Lily lo abrazó desde atrás.

-Yo también te quiero -dijo la chica entre lágrimas -, te amo tanto que duele Sirius...

-No debes amarme a mí Lily, yo no tengo nada para ofrecerte... en cambio James tiene una familia, un hogar, todos lo aman porque es una buena persona. Harían la pareja perfecta, todos lo saben, por eso los motivan tanto para que esten juntos. En cambio, tu y yo no tenemos nada en común, somos mas opuestos de lo que crees. Lo que te estoy haciendo, eso... eso ya es prueba suficiente de lo egoísta que soy.

Lily lo abrazó con mas fuerza llorando.

-No me importa que no tengas nada material para ofrecerme Sirius, desde navidad lo único que quiero es estar cerca de ti... creí que me odiabas, que solo me habías usado como las demás chicas, pero ahora que se que no es así...

-Lily... no hables mas... te quiero, pero tampoco quiero perder a mi mejor amigo. Cuando me echaron de casa el me abrió las puertas de su casa, y yo... ¿qué hice por el?

Lily se quedó en silencio, apoyada contra su espalda aferrándose con fuerza.

-No quiero dejarte ir...

-Debemos hacerlo Lily, lo siento...

-Sirius...

-Basta... por favor...

-¿Después de confesarme todo te vas a alejar de mí? Es injusto.

-Lo se. Soy un egoísta, te lo dije.

-James nunca me quiso de verdad -soltó -, si no no me hubiera dejado sola en navidad, solo está encaprichado conmigo Sirius... solo porque le digo que no. El solo se divierte.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Sabes que si, ¡lo sabes!

-Viene alguien. Creo que nos van a sacar de aquí de una buena vez.

-Sirius... -suplicó.

-Lo siento.


	5. En mis sueños

Pasaron días, meses, Lily seguía tan destrozada como aquel día, Sirius la ignoraba y era peor que las anteriores veces. James intentaba día a día conquistarla otra vez, ella se negaba cada vez, usando la misma excusa de siempre para que no sospechara nada, pero Potter insistía muchísimo. Lo peor de todo era que cada vez que el aparecía estaban sus dos inseparables amigos. Le dolía tanto ver a Sirius, que sonriera cada vez que James intentara una de las suyas para asombrarla. Sentía que la había olvidado por completo. ¿Acaso no le molestaba que James le regalara flores, chocolates delante de el? ¿Cómo podía ser tan frío?

De la tristeza pasaba al odio, y luego al revés, era un círculo que nunca terminaba.

Había intentado olvidarlo tantas veces que perdió la cuenta, pero siempre terminaba buscándolo en el Gran Comedor, o en cualquier lugar de Hogwarts.

-Lily -dijo por centésima vez James mientras Lily caminaba por el jardín -, acéptame -dijo haciendo puchero. Esta vez estaba solo.

La chica estaba tan deprimida que ni siquiera lo escuchó.

-Lily -dijo tomándola de la mano.

La chica se tapó la boca para no soltar un sollozo.

-¿Estás bien?

Lily intentó asentir pero en lugar de eso comenzó a llorar. James abrió mucho los ojos.

La maga se sentó en el suelo abatida. James se inclinó asustado.

-Lily... ¿qué sucede? -le preguntó preocupado, apretando su mano.

-Déjame Potter -lo empujó suavemente con la mano, pero James se quedó allí.

-¿Qué te hicieron Lily? -preguntó enojado -Mataré a la persona que te haya echo daño, te lo prometo.

-¿Matar a las personas que me hicieron daño? Podrías empezar por ti entonces -dijo llorando.

Escondió su rostro en sus rodillas como una niña pequeña.

James suspiró. Se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó.

Se sorprendió al ver que ella no se alejaba.

-Haber hecho eso fue horrible, es de lo que mas me arrepiento en mi vida -murmuró James -Te lo juro.

-Si no hubieras sido tan malo conmigo ese día, seguiría queriéndote como siempre, y todo esto no hubiera pasado.

James acarició su cabello.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede? Desde hace mucho que te veo extraña...

-No importa eso, desde que dejé de amarte soy infeliz. Ojala todo volviera a ser como antes.

James se sorprendió.

-Podemos volver a ser como eramos antes... -le aseguró el chico con una sonrisa.

-No, ya eso es imposible -dijo Lily enojada.

-¿No me dejas intentarlo? -le susurró James besandole el cabello -Te prometo que haré todo a mi alcance para que seas feliz Lily.

Lily suspiró.

-Pero eres malo todavía... no se si has cambiado...

James rio.

-¿Soy malo?

-Siempre lo fuiste -dijo la chica secándose las lágrimas.

James le ofreció un pañuelo. Lily lo aceptó.

-No soy tan malo ahora -se defendió con una sonrisa -Eso si, solo lo podrás saber si vuelves a estar conmigo...

Lily lo miró. James le sonreía, sus ojos verdes brillaban ilusionados. La maga dudó.

-No lo se...

-Eso es mejor que un no -dijo James suspirando aliviado -, por lo menos he logrado algo.

Sacó de su bolsillo una rana de chocolate y se la dio.

-Tus favoritas. Dicen que cuando estás triste la mejor medicina es el chocolate...

Lily no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Realmente lo crees?

-Por lo menos te ha podido sacar una sonrisa -dijo el chico poniéndole un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

Después de comer el chocolate, Lily se recostó en el césped suspirando. Cerró los ojos.

-Es verdad. El chocolate ayuda.

James se recostó junto a ella.

-He comido muchas de esas durante todo este tiempo -dijo riendo.

-¿Por mí?

-¿Por quién mas? -dijo James irónico -Como si no supieras que eres la única...

Remus apareció. Verlos juntos lo sorprendió.

-Wow -dijo levantando las cejas -, veo que se han reconciliado.

-Todavía Lily no me ha dicho que si -suspiró James -, pero un _no lo se_ es mejor que un no.

Después de unos días, James logró lo que quería. Lily comenzó a dejar que caminara junto a ella, que llevara sus libros, y poco a poco comenzaron a sentarse juntos en las comidas, hasta que volvieron a ser casi como antes.

Los de Gryffindor parecían felices por la reconciliación, a cada lado que iban, los saludaban con una sonrisa. Eran como la pareja representativa.

-No entiendo por qué lo haces -dijo Alice enojada.

-James me hace sentir bien -contestó Lily -, ha cambiado...

-¿Y Sirius?

-A el no le importa. Sonríe cada vez que nos ve como los demás. Me ha olvidado Alice, y yo debo hacer lo mismo. De todas formas, nunca tuvimos algo...

Alice suspiró.

-No lo sé Lily... tal vez esté fingiendo.

-¿Sirius? -se rio -Sale con chicas y todo. Lo esperé meses Alice, no fueron solo un par de días, simplemente se acabó.

James apareció y la abrazó desde atrás.

-Te extrañé Lily -dijo dulcemente.

Se sentía extraño volver a ser la novia de Potter. Todavía le costaba aceptarlo. Habían estado tanto tiempo alejados que las cosas ahora eran extrañas.

-¿Vamos a cenar?

-Vamos.

James la tomó de la mano y caminaron hacia el Gran Comedor.

Remus, Peter y Sirius se acercaron y se sumaron a la caminata.

Al principio, había sido extraño estar tan cerca de Sirius, pero después de unos meses Lily había podido acostumbrarse.

-¿Qué hiciste hoy Lily? -le preguntó James.

-Solo estudiar, ¿tu?

-Lo mismo, estoy cansado de los exámenes. ¿Remus?

-Estuve leyendo un libro muy interesante que me distrajo de los que realmente debería leer -dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Después me lo muestras? -preguntó Lily curiosa.

-Claro que si.

-¿Tu Sirius?

Este sonrió.

-No lo van a poder creer, pero hoy encontré arriba de mi cama una guitarra eléctrica -dijo riendo.

-¿Una guitarra? -dijo James riendo -Seguramente un regalo de alguna admiradora...

-Me pregunto como sabían que quería una.

-¿Por lo menos sabes tocar? -le preguntó Remus divertido.

-Un amigo muggle tenía una, asique se un poco...

James miró a Lily con una sonrisa.

-¿No le vas a decir? -le preguntó a su novia con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? -preguntó extrañada.

-Tu sabes tocar la guitarra perfectamente, tal vez puedas hacer que mejore -dijo entusiasmado.

Lily bajó la mirada, no sabía como salir de aquella situación.

-No es necesario Lily -dijo Sirius sin mirarla -, se que estás ocupada con los exámenes.

-Joder canuto, no seas idiota, Lily debe tener un tiempo para ayudar a mi mejor amigo -dijo James ajeno al problema.

-Hay muchos exámenes James -concordó Remus.

Lily sospechaba que Remus sabía algo porque cada vez que James los hacía poner incómodos, el saltaba con alguna cosa para cambiar de tema. En aquel momento Remus intentaba esquivar la mirada de James porque sabía que si lo miraba su amigo se iba a dar cuenta de que sucedía algo extraño. El también se sentía mal por ocultárselo, no era el causante del problema, pero sabía que si su amigo se enteraba de que el siempre lo supo dejaría de hablarle al igual que a Sirius.

-Solo falta que tú digas algo Lily, eres la única que debería responder.

Lily suspiró. Si decía que no James podría sospechar... pero si decía que si...

-Cuando necesites ayuda avísame, algún tiempo libre podré hacer -dijo la chica intentando sonar normal.

-Gracias -contestó el.

Ese era el único tipo de conversaciones que tenían entre los dos. Cortas, concisas, sin ningún cargo emocional.

Cuando se sentaron en la mesa. Sirius bebió el jugo de calabaza deseando que fuera whisky. Lo necesitaba mas que nunca.

Miró a su mejor amigo. Se veía mas feliz que nunca junto a la chica que siempre había amado. Estaba feliz de que volviera a ser el mismo de siempre, pero cada vez que James se acercaba y le decía algo en el oído a Lily sentía que iba a explotar de celos.

Decir que estaba enfermo de celos era poco. Envidiaba a James de una forma aterrorizante. Odiaba que Lily sonriera cada vez que James bromeaba de algo, odiaba que se tomaran de las manos, odiaba la forma en que la abrazaba.

A veces se arrepentía de haber dejado que la pelirroja volviera con James, pero por otro lado sabía que eso era lo correcto.

-¿Estás bien? -le susurró Remus preocupado.

Sirius solo sonrió. No sabía que responder a aquello.

-¡Y luego Lily le erró al hechizo! -exclamó James haciendo que todos rieran.

Lily le pegó en el hombro ruborizada.

James rio, le tomó el rostro y la besó.

Sirius bajó la mirada al instante, y se concentró en el platillo de bocaditos como si fuera la cosa mas fascinante del mundo.

Sintió como un dolor en el pecho lo invadía. Era algo nuevo.

"_Nunca te enamores Sirius... te volverás patético al igual que yo..._"

Sirius pensó que Lily tenía toda la razón. El amor lo estaba volviendo patético.

-¡James! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! -exclamó Lily soltándose sorprendida.

-Ya era hora de besarte -dijo divertido.

-¡Pero no delante de todos! -se quejó avergonzada.

Lily sentía que se quería morir. Instintivamente miró hacia dónde estaba Sirius. El no estaba prestando atención.

Era la primera vez que James la besaba después de su reconciliación. Había sido un beso de pareja normal, pero ella no había sentido absolutamente nada.

Se preguntó cuando iba a ser el maldito día que olvidaría los besos de Sirius.

Antes de besarlo, los besos de James la hacían sentir algo de chispa, pero ahora ni siquiera eso. Era como besar a un pariente.

Sintió ganas de llorar. Odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable y tonta, pero Lily sabía que nunca olvidaría a Sirius. Nunca.

Por las noches soñaba que estaban juntos, que era feliz a su lado. Incluso antes de dormirse, recordaba inconscientemente las veces que se habían besado. A Alice le decía que lo había olvidado, pero eran puras mentiras. Pensaba en Sirius todos los días. Intentaba inútilmente amar a James pero no podía y no era por el rencor de aquella Navidad, si no porque Sirius había tomado su corazón.

-Me encanta la pareja que forman -dijo Lucy una compañera de clase -, me encantaría encontrar a alguien que me quiera así.

James sonrió.

-Sirius -lo llamó su mejor amigo. El animago lo miró, sus ojos se veían apagados, la travesura que siempre se reflejaban en ellos había desaparecido.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuándo te echaras una novia? Aquí hay chicas disponibles... -le dijo James guiñándole un ojo.

-Nunca tendré pareja -dijo luego de beber un sorbo de jugo -, el amor apesta.

Lily se sorprendió. Recordó aquella noche en que los dos habían estado de acuerdo sobre ello.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Si nunca lo has experimentado -le preguntó curioso el siervo.

Sirius sonrió.

-Alguien confiable me lo dijo. Y por alguna razón, siento que es verdad -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Lily lo miró atónita. No sabía a que quería llegar con eso.

-Entonces no te enamores, simplemente haz lo de siempre... úsalas y déjalas hermano.

Sirius rio.

-Suena feo si lo dices así, podríamos decir que ellas me usan también... -dijo con una mirada perruna.

James rio.

-Eres un idiota -le dijo y le tiró un bocadito.

-A mi no me importaría ser usada por Sirius Black -dijo Lucy dejando a todos atónitos.

Sirius rio, como si fuera lo mas común del mundo.

-Ahí tienes a una canuto, aprovecha -dijo divertido James.

Lily no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

-Lucy, ¿me harás olvidar mis penas? -le preguntó Sirius sonriendo atractivamente.

Lucy se sonrojó.

-Cuando quieras.

Otra vez ese dolor en el pecho. Lily tuvo que disimularlo.

No quería sentirse celosa. No podía permitírselo. Sirius era libre, podía hacer lo que quería.

Alice la miró desde lejos. Odiaba que su amiga esperase una reacción, decidió no hacerle caso.

La pelirroja se metió un pedazo de pan a la boca e intentó no prestarle atención a nadie.

-¿Tú que piensas Lily? ¿El amor apesta? -le preguntó James a Lily. Esta comenzó a toser. Bebió un gran sorbo de jugo que le tendió su novio.

Todos la miraban expectantes, hasta Sirius la estaba mirando.

Lily se secó la boca con una servilleta.

-Creo que depende... -contestó -, pueden haber momentos tristes en que uno llegue a creer que es una completa mierda, pero... -se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, recordando los pocos momentos que había estado con Sirius -, pero a veces el amor... si uno está con la persona que ama... puede llegar a ser único...

Todos se quedaron callados embelesados por el comentario que acababa de dar.

Sirius la miraba de esa forma que la había mirado en la Biblioteca.

-Wow -exclamó James.

Lily bajó la mirada sintiendo un leve rubor.

-Se nota que lo has experimentado -dijo Alice con una ceja levantada.

Lily solo sonrió. La iba a matar luego.

Durante lo que quedó de cena, Lily vio como Lucy se levantaba de la mesa y Sirius la seguía.

Sabía que no debía sentirse tan enferma, pero verlo salir con otra chica hacía que su corazón se sintiera a punto de morir. Odiaba amarlo, odiaba sentir tantas cosas nuevas, por culpa de aquello, el año se estaba haciendo interminable.

Lily no veía la hora de que fueran las vacaciones de verano para alejarse de todo. No faltaba mucho para ello, pero necesitaba con urgencia un respiro. El estrés por los exámenes, y por todos los nervios que estaba sintiendo la estaban haciendo cambiar. Ahora era una persona mas nerviosa, se enojaba con facilidad, y no era feliz.

Odiaba en lo que se había convertido. Pero lo que mas odiaba era estar mintiéndole a James. En el pasado había sido un idiota con ella, pero Lily comenzaba a preocuparse cada día mas por el. Se veía tan feliz. Había sido verdad que había cambiado, todavía tenía algunas costumbres de molestarla, pero ya no era como antes. Y por eso la culpa en ella crecía mas y mas. Sentía que su conciencia iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

Cuando la cena terminó, Lily se levantó rápidamente y despidiéndose apresuradamente de James corrió hacia su habitación. Lo único que quería era irse a dormir, pero después de que las horas pasaran y se diera cuenta de que no iba a poder hacerlo, tomó sus libros para estudiar y salió a hurtadillas hacia la Sala Común.

Se quedó inmóvil cuando vio que Sirius era el único que estaba allí. Tenía la cabeza gacha, el cabello tapaba su rostro, estaba tan concentrado tocando melodías con la guitarra que solo después de un momento se percató de la presencia de Lily.

-Hola -dijo con una media sonrisa -, no te molestaré lo prometo -le aseguró cuando vio todos los libros que había en sus manos.

-Si... -fue lo único que se le ocurrió responder.

Lily se sentó en el sofá que estaba mas lejos de Sirius. El chico no pudo evitar sonreír.

Pero la chica no se percató de aquello, abrió sus libros y comenzó, odiando la hora que decidió ir a estudiar allí.

Mientras la pelirroja estudiaba, podía escuchar como Sirius hacía melodías al azar, jugando con las cuerdas.

Era tan extraño estar los dos solos en una habitación después de todo lo que había sucedido... a Lily le costó mucho concentrarse solo en sus libros.

Después de una hora Sirius se dejó de escuchar. Lily levantó la mirada de sus libros y lo miró.

El animago se había quedado completamente dormido. Y a la hora en que la maga decidió irse dudó si despertarlo o no.

Lily estaba a punto de salir, pero en el último momento se arrepintió y volvió. Se sentó junto a el y le tocó el hombro.

Sirius dijo cosas inentendibles pero no se despertó.

-Sirius... -susurró la chica impaciente.

La maga no pudo evitar mirarlo con atención. Se veía demasiado hermoso cuando dormía. Era extraño ver a esos ojos arrogantes cerrados, y en tanta calma; sus labios estaban entre abiertos, y un delicioso aroma a menta salía de ellos. Se preguntó si aquellos expertos labios habían besado hace unas pocas horas a Lucy, imaginárselo hizo que su corazón doliera.

Sirius rio. Lily se asustó, pero después se dio cuenta de que estaba riendo dormido.

La pelirroja recostó su cabeza en el sofá y lo miró curiosa mientras el chico reía. Se preguntó que estaría soñando, se preguntó si algún día había soñado con ella...

Sirius abrió los ojos de repente.

Lily se quedó inmóvil, con el corazón saltándole en el pecho.

Sirius la observó fijamente a los ojos.

La maga apenas respiraba, en especial cuando Sirius levantó una mano y acarició su mejilla.

-Por lo menos estás en mis sueños pelirroja... -musitó y luego cayó dormido.

Lily se quedó allí por un largo tiempo totalmente sorprendida.

-¿Eres sonámbulo? -murmuró, pero como era de esperarse sumido en el sueño, Sirius no respondió.


	6. Expelliarmus

Sirius se despertó en La Sala Común siendo mirado por muchos ojos.

-Joder -maldijo cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido.

Se levantó del sofá con la guitarra y corrió hacia su habitación.

Se cambió de prisa porque sabía que todos ya estaban en la clase.

Cuando entró al salón, el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Lo siento profesor -se disculpó y se sentó junto a los merodeadores.

Miró hacia la dirección de Lily quien estaba sumamente atenta escuchando al profesor. No entendía por qué no lo había despertado la noche anterior.

-Sirius Black -lo llamó el profesor dándose cuenta de que este estaba distraído.

-¿Hmm?

-¿Qué hechizo deberíamos usar?

-¿Para qué? -dijo sonriendo con dientes perrunos.

El profesor lo miró furioso.

-Llega tarde y ni siquiera presta atención, me pregunto en qué estará pensando...

Sirius sonrió. Se alegró de que el profesor no leyera mentes... o tal vez si lo hacía.

Ese último pensamiento lo preocupó.

-¿Qué hechizo debe usar para salvarse de una fuerte caída?

-Aresto Momentum -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

El profesor hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Los merodeadores sonrieron a su lado. Se divertían mucho con el profesor, solían cabrearlo con su comportamiento y el profesor intentaba vengarse con preguntas, pero los cuatro chicos eran de los que mas sabían sobre Defensa.

-Bien -dijo caminando por el salón mirando a todos los alumnos -, me gustaría saber cual sería el primer hechizo que usarían contra un mago que intenta dañarlos...

Lily levantó la mano como siempre.

-Petrificus totalus.

Sirius rodó los ojos.

-Que aburrido -no pudo evitar decir. Lily miró hacia su dirección enojada. Le encantaba cuando lo miraba así, aquel ceño fruncido en sus cejas pelirrojas era lo mas adorable del mundo.

-¿Aburrido?

-Tienes la oportunidad de darle una surra a un idiota que está molestándote, ¿me vas a decir que no aprovecharías la ocasión para practicar hechizos mas interesantes?

-No creo que la violencia sea la mejor opción -contestó firmemente.

El profesor miraba el debate con placer. Se notaba que amaba aquel trabajo.

Sirius sonrió.

-A veces la violencia es necesaria, en especial si te están atacando.

-¿Qué hechizo usaría entonces? -preguntó el profesor.

-Son tantos mis favoritos... ¿Levicorpus? ¿Expulso? ¿Oppugno? -contestó Sirius divertido -Ahora mismo no puedo decidirme, los tres son demasiado entretenidos... supongo que dependiendo de quién sea mi oponente...

-Ahora que lo pienso tienes razón -dijo Lily -, dependiendo del oponente se utilizarían diferentes hechizos, y creo que si me tocara pelear contigo usaría el peor -dijo desafiante, haciendo que Sirius sonriera de oreja a oreja.

-Cuando quieras pelirroja, veremos quién es el mas rápido -dijo divertido.

-Bueno, ya basta -dijo el profesor suspirando -, pasen al frente y den una demostración...

Lily y Sirius miraron al profesor sorprendidos, al igual que todos los demás.

-Es algo permitido -dijo el profesor con una sonrisa -, no dejaré que nadie se lastime.

Lily fue la primera en levantarse, Sirius la siguió.

-Por favor, los demás aléjense lo mas posible que puedan -ordenó.

Los dos chicos se pusieron frente a frente.

Sirius no podía dejar de sonreír, ni siquiera sabiendo que James Potter los miraba algo enfadado.

Lily lo miró desafiante mientras ambos levantaban sus varitas.

-No llores si gano pelirroja -se burló.

Lily sonrió.

-No pienso dejarte ganar.

-Uno, dos -dijo el profesor -¡Tres!

-¡Expelliarmus! -gritó Lily lo mas rápido que pudo y la varita de Sirius Black voló de su mano. Sirius se quedó completamente sorprendido por la rapidez de la chica.

Sirius nunca creyó que usaría ese hechizo tan patético, por lo que no estaba preparado para ello.

Lily sonrió maliciosa.

-¡Levicorpus! -dijo la chica levantando una ceja.

Sirius abrió mucho los ojos cuando fue suspendido en el aire de cabeza, agarrado de un tobillo.

Toda la clase comenzó a reír, y eso incluyó a los merodeadores, algo que a Sirius lo hizo enojar.

Para todos era extraño ver a Sirius vencido.

Sirius miró a Lily enfadado. No quería aceptar la derrota.

-¿Te rindes?

-No -dijo terco.

-Es mejor que te rindas Sirius -dijo James con una gran sonrisa.

-¡No!

-Ya basta, Lily como siempre nos has demostrado de lo que eres capaz -dijo el profesor complacido -, ahora, suéltalo con cuidado.

Sirius cayó al suelo refunfuñando.

Lily le extendió la mano. Sirius la ignoró y se levantó solo.

-Eso estuvo increíble -le dijo James a Lily pasando un brazo alrededor de ella al salir de clases.

Sirius caminaba detrás de ellos junto a Remus y Peter.

-Creo que nadie olvidará esto -dijo Peter divertido. Canuto lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No tienes que estar así Sirius, Lily es una brillante maga -intervino Remus con una sonrisa.

Sirius bufó.

-Fue humillante.

Lily volteó y le sacó la lengua.

Sirius se sorprendió. Otra vez con esa actitud hermosa que lo descolocaba.

-Deja de hacer gestos muggles -se quejó Sirius -, algún día tendré mi revancha.

-Ganaré otra vez -le contestó seriamente ella.

-Usaste el factor sorpresa -dijo tercamente -, ¿quién rayos iba a usar expelliarmus?

-Lily -dijo James con una sonrisa.

-Hay que estar preparado para todo -le dijo la chica con una sonrisa triunfal.

Sirius rodó los ojos.

-Tengo que ir a estudiar -dijo Lily y se despidió con la mano de los demás.

-Hoy se veía de buen humor -suspiró James al verla alejarse.

-Es porque derrotó a Sirius -dijo Remus riéndose -No todos los días derrotas a Sirius Black.

-Muy gracioso -se limitó a decir el perro.

El efecto positivo de haberle dado una lección a Sirius frente a toda la clase a Lily le había durado unos cuantos días.

-Deberías dejar de sonreír así -suspiró Alice -, te ves como una idiota enamorada.

Lily la fulminó con la mirada.

-Sirius es cosa del pasado -dijo firmemente.

-Ohh claro.

Las dos amigas doblaron la esquina y se encontraron con una escena que a Lily le atravesó el corazón.

Lucy y Sirius estaban besándose en una esquina. La chica rubia se aferraba a canuto con fuerza como si quisiera enterrar sus garras en él.

Lily sintió aquel dolor taladrante en el pecho, y a pesar de que apartó la mirada el dolor no se fue.

-Lily -murmuró Alice sufriendo casi tanto como su mejor amiga -Volvamos Lily...

-No -dijo la chica con voz temblorosa.

-Lily -musitó su amiga tomándola de la mano.

-Sigamos, y que ellos sigan con lo suyo -dijo firmemente.

Las chicas pasaron junto a ellos, y en el momento en que ya estaban alejándose, los merodeadores aparecieron en el pasillo. Lily no tuvo otra opción mas que detenerse.

James miró con una sonrisa a la pareja arrinconada. La pelirroja no se atrevió a voltear.

-Canuto eres un sinvergüenza -dijo James riendo junto a Peter -¿Besándote en pleno pasillo? Es casi envidiable -James miró a Lily con una sonrisa pícara -, ¿algún día me dejarás hacer lo mismo Lily?

Alice miró a Lily preocupada. Pero la pelirroja sonrió, solo porque era su amiga notó que era una sonrisa falsa, los demás no parecieron darse cuenta.

-Esta bien, solo un beso y volveré a estudiar -dijo Lily sorprendiéndolos a todos. Tomó a James de la corbata y lo besó por unos cuantos segundos.

-Listo. Como si besarse en público como unos adolescentes hormonales fuera la gran cosa -suspiró Lily, volvió a tomar a Alice del brazo y continuó caminando.

James se quedó allí inmóvil al igual que Sirius. Remus miró a sus dos amigos, la expresión de felicidad de James... la expresión de tristeza de Sirius... presentía que dentro de poco el secreto iba a estallar, era como una bomba de tiempo.

-Lily -repitió Alice por centésima vez mientras caminaban rápidamente.

Cuando pudo mirar el rostro de Lily se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-¡Lily!

-Lo se. Fue una idiotez, simplemente estaba enojada ¡No lo se! -exclamó.

-Lily... no llores...

-Voy a enamorarme de James cueste lo que cueste, no me importa lo doloroso que sea ver a Sirius, se que algún día lo superaré -dijo tercamente.

Su amiga la miró, esta vez sin saber que decir.

-¿No dices nada?

-Lily... ya no se que pensar, lo único que se es que Lucy es una ramera, y que seguramente Sirius la esté usando para no pensar en ti...

-Sirius ya me olvidó Alice, por eso puede estar así con Lucy...

Alice la miró con tristeza.

-Lily, quiero que estés bien, solo faltan diez días para las vacaciones... solo diez días y tendrás tiempo para reponerte.

-Lo se -murmuró -, solo espero que esos dos meses sean suficientes.

Durante aquellos diez días, Lily logró evitar a los merodeadores lo mejor que pudo gracias a los últimos exámenes. Era la primera vez que recibía con agrado a los complicados exámenes que la hacían no pensar en otra cosa.

Cuando llegó el día, Lily hizo las maletas con un mejor humor, quería alejarse de Hogwarts lo antes posible.

Alice y la pelirroja se subieron con felicidad al tren que las devolvería a casa. Se sentaron en el mismo lugar de siempre, y James antes de que el tren llegara a la estación King Kross se sentó junto a Lily.

-¿Me prometes que vendrás a verme aunque sea un día en las vacaciones? -le preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

Lily miró a James, este la miraba con tanta ilusión en sus ojos... recordó que quería enamorarse de el otra vez, y la idea no le pareció tan mala.

-Esta bien, lo prometo -contestó.

James besó su mejilla cariñosamente y se alejó cantando una vieja canción.

Alice la miró suspirando.

-Amiga, ¿estás segura de lo qué estás haciendo?


	7. No puedo olvidarte

Lily se recostó en el césped del jardín con un suspiro. Aquellas vacaciones le estaban haciendo demasiado bien. Hacía mucho que no se sentía tan relajada.

Pero el drama no tardó mucho en volver.

Una noche, la lechuza de James llegó a su ventana. En la carta le decía que la esperaba dentro de tres días en su casa, que sus padres se habían ido de viaje y que podrían ver una película tranquilos con palomitas de maíz.

Al leer aquello una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro. Era extraño que James le propusiera ver una película, siempre había clasificado aquello como algo muy muggle.

A Lily le encantaban las películas y las palomitas de maíz. James sabía aquello desde hace mucho tiempo, pero recién ahora lo estaba proponiendo. Lily se dio cuenta de que el cambio que estaba haciendo por ella era muy grande, y eso era algo muy dulce por parte de el. Decidió ir. Era hora de dejar a Sirius atrás y seguir con su vida, y que se diera lo que diera. El verano la había hecho reflexionar sobre todo, de tal manera, que las ideas se habían puesto claras en su cabeza: iba a dejar que pasara lo que tenía que pasar.

El día de la cita, Lily se puso un bonito y fresco vestido de verano, se dejó el cabello suelto, se aplicó brillo labial y salió a la calle.

Era un día caluroso y húmedo, por lo que Lily sintió que el camino se le hizo eterno.

Cuando por fin llegó, tocó la puerta tímidamente.

Después de un momento, la puerta se abrió. Sintió que se paralizaba al ver quien la recibía.

Sirius.

La chica tuvo que contener una exclamación cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico recién salía de la ducha. Su cabello estaba completamente mojado, de su pecho marcado y musculoso se deslizaban pequeñas gotas de agua, en sus estrechas caderas una toalla enroscada...

Lily se quedó sin respiración. Sabía que Sirius tenía un buen cuerpo, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado algo así.

La imagen que el le dio arruinó todo lo que había logrado en el mes de vacaciones.

Sirius la miró con sus ojos grises.

-James fue a comprar... creo que palomitas de... ¿maiz? -dijo el algo confuso.

Lily asintió.

-¿Quieres pasar de todas formas? No creo que se tarde mucho... -dijo haciéndose a un lado.

Lily entró a la casa y Sirius cerró la puerta.

-No te preocupes, dejaré que tengan su cita en paz, me iré en cuanto vuelva James.

Lily lo miró hasta que desapareció en una habitación.

La pelirroja se sentó en el sofá. Sirius volvió después de unos minutos con ropa, algo que Lily agradeció.

Se sentó junto a ella en el sofá.

-¿Cómo has pasado la primera mitad de las vacaciones? -le preguntó como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

Lily lo miró extrañada.

-Bien, creo... -titubeó -, ¿tú?

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-Normal, James y yo hemos ido a varios lugares muggles, como los bolos... fue divertido.

Lily sonrió.

Se quedaron callados por un tiempo en un silencio incómodo, el reloj era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación.

Lily recordó lo que había sucedido la última vez que habían estado solos y en un sofá. Sintió que se le erizaba la piel con tan solo recordarlo. Odiaba las sensaciones que le provocaba.

James entró y al ver a Lily allí se le iluminó el rostro.

-Has venido.

Sirius se levantó del sofá y sin decir nada salió por la puerta.

James se sentó junto a Lily y la abrazó.

-Te extrañé demasiado -murmuró.

Lily lo abrazó también, intentando sentir algo mas que amistad, pero nada llegó.

-He comprado una película, y palomitas como te prometí -le comentó con emoción.

-Es muy dulce de tu parte -dijo agradecida.

La película duró alrededor de tres horas. El final fue tan emotivo que Lily soltó un par de lágrimas. James aprovechó el momento para acercarse a su novia y secarle las lágrimas con pequeños besos.

Lily se sorprendió, pero no se alejó, cerró los ojos e intento sentir algo.

Poco después, los labios de James hicieron contacto con los suyos, al principio fue un beso dulce e inocente, pero luego de un momento, se volvió fuerte y apasionado.

Lily al principio se dejó llevar por sus besos, pero al notar que no podía dejar de pensar en Sirius decidió detenerlo, pero el ruido de la puerta llegó primero y fue el que los separó.

Sirius estaba parado allí, empapado de pies a cabeza.

-Lo siento, creí que tres horas y media alcanzaban para hacer cochinadas -bromeó aunque su expresión era la de un muerto.

James rio.

-No importa, entra, ¿ha empezado a llover?

Sirius asintió.

-Creo que tomaré una ducha caliente -suspiró y desapareció por el pasillo.

James miró a Lily con una sonrisa.

-Tendrás que quedarte a dormir entonces -dijo levantando una ceja.

-¿Qué? De ninguna manera.

Lily se levantó y miró por la ventana, afuera había una tormenta terrible. Quería morirse, no lo quedaba otra que quedarse. Con James y Sirius en la misma casa.

Era como una pesadilla.

James la abrazó desde atrás.

-No te asustes -dijo divertido -, tengo una habitación para que duermas sola.

Lily suspiró.

-No se me ocurre que decirles a mis padres. Me matarán.

-Dile que pasarás la noche en lo de Alice.

Después de tomar el teléfono y mentirle a sus padres, James la llevó a la cocina.

-Cocinemos algo rico -dijo entusiasmado -, ¿qué quieres?

-No lo se... no soy muy buena para cocinar.

-Yo si -dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Eso es imposible -dijo riéndose Lily.

-Ya verás, ¿te gusta la pizza? Los muggles aman la pizza. O eso es lo que averigüé.

Lily sonrió.

-¿Has estado averiguando?

James asintió.

-Quiero saber todo sobre ti -dijo con un ligero rubor. Era extraño ver a uno de los merodeadores ruborizarse. Lily rio.

-Es muy dulce de tu parte.

James tomó su mano.

-A pesar de ser mala en la cocina, ¿me ayudarás?

Lily asintió.

Los chicos prepararon pizzas por una hora. Cuando estuvieron listas un agradable aroma inundó la casa.

-Creo que te subestimé -dijo Lily riéndose.

-Te lo dije. ¡Sirius a comer! -gritó James.

Mientras Lily ponía la mesa en el comedor, Sirius apareció.

-Te ayudo -dijo el chico, los dos intentaron tomar el mismo plato por lo que sus manos se rozaron, los dos alejaron la mano rápidamente.

James apareció y dejó las pizzas en la mesa con una sonrisa.

-Listo -dijo complacido.

Los tres chicos se sentaron en la mesa. James y Lily de un lado y Sirius al frente.

-Veo que se han esforzado -dijo Sirius tomando una porción de pizza.

-James hizo todo el trabajo -contestó Lily -, yo no se cocinar.

James le sonrió.

-Ayudaste bastante.

Lily mordió un trozo de pizza. Estaba deliciosa.

-Yo tampoco se cocinar, James siempre se tiene que encargar de la comida -comentó Sirius -, a veces mas que un amigo parece mi esposo.

Lily y James rieron.

El silencio se prolongo, tan incómodo que Lily comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

-Sirius ha estado solitario últimamente -dijo James -, Lucy apareció una vez pero el prácticamente la echó de aquí.

Lily se sorprendió.

-¿Por qué? -no pudo evitar preguntar.

Sirius bajó la mirada.

-No lo se...

James sonrió.

-¿Te cansaste de ella, verdad? Siempre sucede lo mismo.

-Se podría decir que sí -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Me pregunto cuándo será el día que encuentres a una chica que de verdad quieras... -suspiró James.

Sirius sonrió.

-No todos tenemos la misma suerte que tú -dijo antes de morder otro trozo de pizza.

James se sorprendió.

Lily se quedó inmóvil en la mesa, no pudo evitar mirar a James. Pero este solo sonrió.

-Es verdad, no todos encontramos el verdadero amor tan temprano... -dijo tomándole la mano a la pelirroja.

La cena fue corta, Sirius se levantó lo antes posible de la mesa, y Lily hizo lo mismo.

-Ya es tarde -bostezó Lily -, ¿me muestras dónde dormiré?

Tomándola de la mano, James la llevó por el pasillo y le mostró la habitación del fondo.

-Es esta. Si necesitas algo, mi habitación está arriba -dijo con una sonrisa.

-No necesitaré nada -dijo Lily captando la indirecta.

Cuando Lily estuvo sola en la habitación se lanzó a la cama con fuerzas. Se quedó allí, suspirando y maldiciendo el clima.

Apagó la luz y se quedó allí en la oscuridad, pensando en todo.

Las horas pasaron, Lily se movía enojada en la cama por no poderse dormir.

Salió de la habitación. La casa estaba sumamente oscura y terrorífica. Caminó con cuidado hasta la cocina.

No quiso prender la luz para no despertar a nadie, por lo que, se sirvió un vaso de agua en plena oscuridad.

Cuando giró para irse se chocó con alguien. El agua del vaso saltó empapando la camisa de Sirius.

-Joder, nunca te mueves con cuidado, ¿verdad? -maldijo el perro.

Lily se sorprendió.

-¿Sirius? -estaba tan oscuro que apenas lo divisaba.

-¿Quién mas va a ser? -dijo enfadado.

-¡Lo siento! -murmuró la chica. Dejó el vaso en la mesada y manoteando en el aire buscó su camisa. Apoyó sus manos en su pecho.

-Te he mojado -dijo preocupada -, ¿quieres que la seque? Puedo buscar un...

Sirius tomó sus muñecas con fuerza y la acorraló contra la mesada.

El corazón de Lily se aceleró. Sintió la nariz de Sirius en su cabello.

-A veces eres tan inocente... -murmuró el mago -, tocándome en plena oscuridad...

Lily se quedó sin palabras.

Canuto se acercó rozando su nariz con la de ella.

-Suéltame... no me toques... -murmuró casi suplicando.

-Intento alejarme, pero siempre estás ahí -musitó el chico desesperado -Quiero olvidarte pero cada vez es peor...

Lily se sorprendió.

-Creí que me habías olvidado... -dijo la chica sin poder creérselo.

-Lo intenté... lo intenté con tantas fuerzas... hice todo lo que tuve a mi alcance -musitó con dolor.

-¿Y qué harás? Dime Sirius -dijo sintiendo las lágrimas en sus ojos -, ¿planeas estar conmigo? ¿o harás lo mismo de siempre? ¿me dirías esto y luego te irás?

Sirius apoyó su frente contra la de ella, le estaba costando contener las lágrimas.

-No lo se.

-Entonces lo mejor que podrías haber hecho era quedarte callado... -sollozó - ¿Crees que eres el único que se está esforzando? Me costó tanto rehacer mi vida... y ahora me dices esto haciendo que vuelva a cero...

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, sintiendo ambos como las lágrimas caían.

-Me gustaría que hubiera una forma de estar juntos sin lastimar a nadie... -murmuró canuto delatando con su voz que estaba llorando.

Eso hizo que las lágrimas de Lily aumentaran.

-Podríamos... podríamos intentarlo... -dijo con la voz quebrada.

-¿Cómo?

-Tal vez... tal vez podríamos salir en secreto...

-¿En secreto?

A Sirius no le gustaba mucho la idea. Sabía que era peligroso, que podrían descubrirlos. Pero no se le ocurrió una idea mejor.

-¿Y James?

-Si lo hacemos... tendré que terminar con el... -dijo sintiendo pena.

-Será doloroso para el... -suspiró Sirius dubitativo.

-Lo se... no se lo merece -sollozó -, pero creo que ahora mismo las cosas se han vuelto complicadas...

-Te extrañé demasiado, cada vez que te veía con el... -Sirius no pudo continuar.

-A mi también me dolió verte con Lucy... nunca había sufrido así... estos meses fueron un infierno...

Sirius la abrazó, la pelirroja le devolvió el abrazo, apoyándose en su pecho.

-No nos separemos nunca mas... -susurró Lily entre lágrimas, abrazándolo lo mas fuerte que podía.

-Fue un error creer que podría vivir sin ti... -dijo besando su cabello -, nunca mas te dejaré ir... lo prometo.

Se quedaron en silencio, Lily sintiendo el corazón del chico que latía con fuerza.

-¿Mañana... mañana hablarás con James? -preguntó, sintiéndose el peor amigo del mundo.

-Si... creo que cuanto mas rápido mejor...

-Estaré esperándote cerca de tu casa... lo mejor es que hablen tranquilos -dijo Sirius.

-Esta bien... -coincidió la pelirroja -, es mejor que vaya a dormir...

Lily se separó de Sirius.

-Entonces... nos vemos mañana...

-Si...

Sirius y Lily se separaron sin decir mas, sabiendo que el día siguiente iba a ser uno de los mas difíciles de sus vidas.


	8. Bajo la lluvia

Lily se levantó sin saber muy bien que iba a decir para no herir a James. Sabía que aquello era imposible, pero decidió elegir las palabras con cuidado para causarle el menor daño posible.

Se colocó los zapatos, y cuando estaba a punto de salir, James entró con una gran bandeja de desayuno, su sonrisa hizo que el corazón de Lily se hiciera añicos.

-El desayuno a la cama, creo que califico muy bien como esposo -dijo guiñandole un ojo.

El chico se sentó junto a ella. Al darse cuenta de que Lily estaba triste dejó de sonreír.

-James... tengo que decirte algo... -dijo la chica evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

James sonrió.

-¿Hay otro, verdad?

Lily se sorprendió.

-Lo sé desde aquel día en el jardín que volviste a hablarme... la forma en que lloraste delante de mí... cuando me culpaste de que si yo no la hubiera cagado no estarías llorando... era muy obvio que debía tratarse de algo así -confesó tristemente.

-Lo siento tanto... -dijo Lily con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

James tomó su mano.

-Yo debería disculparme, te descuidé, pero te prometo que ahora te ayudaré a olvidarlo, he cambiado Lily, se que puedo hacerte feliz... -le prometió el mago.

Lily lo miró asombrada. No se esperaba aquello, James no había entendido.

-En realidad... quiero que terminemos -soltó sintiendose tan mala persona que fue como si otra persona lo hubiera dicho.

James la miró sorprendido, había tanto dolor en su rostro que Lily apenas lo pudo mirar.

-¿Terminar? -preguntó como si no pudiera creerlo -¿Por qué?

-La verdad es que... no puedo dejar de pensar en el.

James la obligó a mirarlo.

-¿Quién es?

Lily negó con la cabeza sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a caer.

-¡Tienes que decirmelo! ¡Por lo menos tengo derecho a saber quien es el chico que me robó a mi novia! -gritó enojado.

-No puedo James, lo siento mucho... -dijo levantandose de la cama dispuesta a irse.

James tomó su mano.

-Dime... por favor... -suplicó el chico con la voz quebrada - necesito saberlo...

Lily se alejó, salió de la casa de los Potter y comenzó a caminar hacia la suya, sintiendose la peor chica del mundo.

El cielo se veía gris, lleno de nubes y sin señal del sol, exactamente como su estado de animo.

Lily caminó por las calles mojadas, y cuando comenzó a llover apenas le importó.

Lo tomó como un castigo, como si aquella gran tormenta se hubiera originado por culpa de ella.

Había hecho sufrír a James por sus caprichos, en aquel momento se dio cuenta de que había sido tan estupida al volver con el, se sintió una perra sin corazón, lo había ilusionado... había cometido tantos errores... y entendía si James no volvía a hablarle.

La lluvia caía con fuerza, como si el cielo estuviera enojado, los truenos resonaban en el cielo como un moustro gigante entre las nubes grises.

Lily estaba empapada, su ropa estaba tan pesada que su caminar se había vuelto mas lento. Al llegar a la esquina de su casa se encontró con una figura oscura y conocida sentada en la vereda. Apenas era visible por la lluvia, pero al ver que aquella persona se levantaba al encontrarla confirmó sus sospechas.

Lily se acercó, sintiendo como las lágrimas volvían a confundirse con las gotas de lluvia.

Sirius se acercó hasta estar frente a ella. Estaba tan mojado como la chica, el cabello se le había pegado al rostro, y la ropa estaba pegada a su cuerpo como una segunda capa de piel.

Sirius la miró profundamente con aquellos ojos grises que la volvían loca.

-¿Lo has hecho? -le preguntó tristemente.

-Si... -contestó temblorosa -soy la peor persona del mundo...

-Lily, no te culpes, es mi culpa que James esté sufriendo, si me hubiera dado cuenta antes que no iba a poder alejarme de ti... esto no hubiera pasado.

Aquella excusa para Lily no fue suficiente.

-Creo que nunca me perdonaré haberle hecho daño...

-Yo tampoco pero si lo piensas... era lo mejor... -suspiró Sirius.

Se quedaron mirandose por unos segundos sin saber que hacer, si hacer algun movimiento, si decir alguna palabra...

Había pasado tanto tiempo del último beso que los dos se habían vuelto torpes, no sabían como acercarse... como comenzar de nuevo...

Sirius se acercó y llevó una mano a la mejilla de Lily para acariciarla lentamente. La pelirroja cerró los ojos como si aquel contacto fuera lo único que necesitaba para respirar. Suspiró mientras sentía su mano recorrer su rostro hasta llegar a sus labios.

Se estremeció simplemente con el contacto de sus dedos.

La lluvia era lo único que se escuchaba, cayendo sobre ellos sin cesar.

Lily abrió los ojos. Sirius la miraba desde cerca a punto de besarla, la pelirroja colocó una mano en su pecho tomándolo de la camisa mojada.

-Hazme olvidar de todo... -le suplicó en un susurro.

Al instante, sus bocas chocaron con fuerza, con tanta necesidad que el mundo desapareció alrededor de ellos. Sirius introdujo su lengua en su boca, y Lily se unió a el en un baile desesperado.

El mago la pegó a su cuerpo con rudeza, mientras ella colocaba una mano en su cabello empapado y lo atraía aún mas.

La boca de Sirius no dejaba de moverse contra la de Lily, con tanta desesperación que apenas podían respirar. Sus manos grandes acariciaron a la pelirroja sobre la fina tela de la blusa, recorriendo desde lo alto de su espalda hasta sus caderas.

Canuto bajó sus besos hasta su cuello. Lily gimió, escuchar aquel sonido de sus dulces labios lo volvió completamente loco.

Sirius besó aquella parte con fuerza, inundandose en su delicioso perfume a rosas.

Lily se aferró a el con fuerza rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, sus besos la hacían marear de una manera peligrosa, porque cuando estaba tan cerca de el a veces olvidaba hasta de respirar.

Sirius corrió un poco su blusa y besó uno de sus hombros.

-Sirius... -jadeó Lily -, alguien nos puede ver...

El mago volvió a su boca y la calló con un beso, subiendola a horcajadas a el.

-No hay nadie en casa... -susurró Lily dulcemente en su oído.

Sirius la miró sorprendido. Lily volvió a besarlo avergonzada, y mientras se besaban, Canuto caminó hasta su casa.

Cuando entraron, el perro cerró la puerta con el pie.

-¿Dónde está tu habitación? -gruñó mientras la besaba.

-Arriba -contestó jadeando.

El chico subió las escaleras con cuidado, aferrando a Lily con fuerza.

-Es la segunda habitación del pasillo -murmuró Lily.

Sirius abrió la puerta y volvió a cerrarla con el pie. En el camino a la cama Sirius se fue chocando con diferentes muebles, se cayeron libros, lapices, incluso una lampara de escritorio, pero a ambos no les importaba, estaban inmersos en sus besos con frenesí.

Cayeron en la cama apenas pudieron, completamente mojados. Canuto sobre ella, besándola sin detenerse.

Lily pasó sus manos por debajo de su camisa y acarició su piel mojada, sintiendo sus fuertes musculos que la volvian loca, cuando llegó a su espalda pasó sus uñas con suavidad, haciendo que la piel de Sirius se erizara rápidamente. Sirius gruñó sobre sus labios. En menos de un segundo, el chico se sacó aquella prenda.

Mientras la besaba, el mago también pasó una mano por debajo de su blusa, y acarició su piel desnuda, era tan suave como la recordaba, tantas veces había querido volver a sentir su piel, que casi parecía un sueño. Su mano se deslizó hacia arriba por su piel empapada hasta rozar su sostén.

-¿Puedo... puedo sacarte la blusa? -tartamudeó el perro.

Lily asintió.

Sirius le sacó la blusa lentamente, temiendo a que la pelirroja se arrepintiera, pero aquello no sucedió. Lily se veía nerviosa pero no lo detuvo.

Sirius la miró embelesado, Lily era demasiado hermosa. No era la primera vez que miraba a una mujer así, en realidad, había llegado mucho mas lejos, pero esta era la primera vez que veía a una chica con sostén de algodón rosa, algo que le hizo sonreír dulcemente, las chicas con las que había estado siempre usaban ropa interior oscura con encaje.

-¿Por-por qué estás... estás sonriendo así? -le preguntó una preocupada y sonrojada Lily.

Sirius se acercó y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

-Porque eres jodidamente hermosa -mustió el chico con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Mentira -dijo tercamente la chica bajando la mirada -, ¿estás arrepentido? Seguramente las chicas con las que sueles estar no son como yo...

Sirius sintió que se moría de ternura.

-Es verdad -murmuró -, no son como tu, por eso es que me maravillas tanto Lily... -dijo rozando su nariz con la de ella.

Lily se sorprendió. Miró a Sirius a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que era sincero.

-Sirius... -dijo con las mejillas ardiendo -, yo nunca lo he hecho...

Canuto rio.

-¡¿Por qué ríes?! -exclamó enojada.

-Porque eso es obvio -dijo con una ceja levantada.

Lily se tapó la cara con las manos.

-Con James... ni siquiera llegamos a esto, nunca...

Sirius se sorprendió.

-¿En serio? ¿Ni siquiera te ha visto... así?

Hablar de lo que Lily había hecho con James lo hacía sentir terriblemente mal, pero no pudo evitar preguntar.

-No. Nunca se lo permití... -confesó.

Sirius tomó sus manos y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo conmigo? La mayoría de las veces no pregunto esto, pero... tu eres diferente -murmuró -, si quieres que nos detengamos no me importará.

Lily se sorprendió, no podía creer que Sirius Black estuviera diciendole aquello.

-Yo... quiero que sigas -dijo avergonzada.

-Esta bien... -susurró Sirius y la volvió a besar en la boca.

Lily lo tomó del cabello y la obligó a besarla con mas fuerza, en pocos segundos volvieron al estado anterior.

Sirius besó su cuello y comenzó a bajar. Sus besos pasaron por la corvatura de sus pechos hasta llegar a su ombligo.

Le desabrochó el jean y comenzó a bajarlo. Sus braguitas de algodón quedaron a la vista, Sirius le sacó los zapatos y así pudo sacarle el jean por completo.

Lily estaba en la cama, en ropa interior esperandolo, Sirius creía que en cualquier momento iba a despertar del sueño.

Se sacó las zapatillas rapidamente, también sus jeans oscuros hasta quedar en boxer, volvió a colocarse sobre Lily y los besos se volvieron cada vez mas fogozos.

Lily rodeó a Sirius con sus piernas mientras el volvía a jugar con su cuello. La pelirroja gimió, nunca creyó que sentir a Sirius tan cerca iba a ser la mejor sensación del mundo. Recordó aquel libro que Sirius había leído en la Biblioteca, se dio cuenta de que estaban pasando por lo mismo, y que en ese momento nunca hubiera imaginado que terminarían así.

Las manos de Sirius pasaron por debajo de ella, y se mantuvieron en los ganchitos que sostenían su sostén, estaba a punto de sacarselo. Iba a pasar. Iban a hacer el amor.

-¡Lily! ¡¿Estás en casa?! -el grito de su madre desde el piso de abajo los hizo saltar a los dos.

Sirius y Lily se miraron sorprendidos y asustados a la vez.

-¿Tu madre...? -preguntó Sirius con los ojos muy abiertos.

Lily asintió.

-Tendrás que irte por la ventana -dijo ella apresurada -, nunca pensé que volvería tan temprano...

Sirius comenzó a colocarse la ropa, y Lily lo imitó. Se escucharon unos pasos, su madre estaba subiendo las escaleras.

-Vete -susurró Lily aterrorizada abriendo la ventana lo mas silencioso posible.

Sirius se acercó y la besó.

-Otro día no te me escaparás -dijo con una traviesa sonrisa perruna.

Sirius saltó por la ventana. Lily tomó un libro y se sentó en la cama rápidamente.

Su madre entró a la habitación.

-Estabas aquí, ¿por qué no contestabas?

-Estaba concentrada en mi libro mamá.

-¿Por qué estás toda mojada? ¿No piensas cambiarte?

Lily se mordió el labio para evitar una sonrisa.

-Estaba a punto de... hacerlo.


	9. Un paseo por el cielo

-Hola -dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa.

Lily se había asomado por la ventana antes de ir a dormir y lo había encontrado allí. Estaba apoyado despreocupadamente en su motocicleta negra, llevaba esa chaqueta de cuero que a Lily tanto le gustaba, y una sexy sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -susurró Lily riendo.

-Te vine a buscar -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿A buscar? ¿Qué planeas a estas horas Black? -preguntó la chica con una ceja levantada.

Sirius sonrió como un perro travieso.

-Solo quiero que demos una vuelta...

Lily sonrió.

-Esta bien, pero estoy en pijama, déjame cambiarme.

Lily en silencio buscó ropa para ponerse. Eligió unos jeans normales y una blusa azul. Se puso brillo labial y se asomó por la ventana.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? -le preguntó Canuto divertido.

-No.

Lily se aferró al árbol que estaba al lado de su ventana y comenzó a bajar dejando sorprendido a Sirius.

-Wow -dijo el chico -, no me esperaba eso.

Lily saltó del árbol y se acercó a el.

Sirius la tomó del brazo y la pegó contra su cuerpo.

-Te extrañé.

Solo habían pasado cinco días desde aquel encuentro en la lluvia, pero Lily había sentido que habían sido años.

-Yo también -confesó.

Sirius la besó en la boca, deleitándose por el gusto de sus labios.

-¿Frutilla? -preguntó con una sonrisa.

Lily acercó sus dedos a la boca de Sirius y le limpió el brillo labial que también se había quedado en sus labios.

-No te pongas mas eso -dijo riendo.

-Hey. No puedes decirme que hacer -dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo creo que sí -dijo con una sonrisa, volvió a abrazarla y la besó con fuerza.

Las manos de Sirius fueron por debajo de su blusa acariciando su piel con necesidad.

-Sirius... -se quejó la chica aunque sus manos sobre ella se sentían maravillosas.

-"_Sirius nos puede ver alguien_" -la imitó divertido.

Lily le pisó el pie riendo. Sirius tuvo que contener el dolor.

-No me importa si nos ven, que nos envidien no me importa... -dijo y luego mordisqueó sus labios.

-¡Sirius! -volvió a quejarse.

-¿Qué? Shh -dijo abrazándola con mas fuerza. Tomó su rostro y la besó con dulzura.

Lily se sumergió en ese beso, sintiendo la lengua tibia de Sirius dentro de su boca, sintió que su corazón comenzaba a volverse loco contra su pecho, y ese cosquilleo extraño y placentero volvió a aparecer.

Sirius bajó dejando besos por todo su cuello.

-Quise venir antes... pero sabía que se vería... sospechoso -murmuró Sirius en su cuello.

-Lo se -dijo ella tristemente.

-¿Quieres dar una vuelta? -le preguntó intentando cambiar de tema.

-¿En esa cosa? -preguntó Lily como la primera vez.

Sirius rio.

-Esta cosa después de ti es lo que mas quiero -dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Lily sonrió.

-Esta bien, pero quiero que vayas con cuidado, si me llego a caer otra vez te mataré.

La pareja se subió a la moto. Sirius arrancó y se elevó con fuerza hacia el cielo. Lily se aferró con fuerza a el, solo que esta vez, se aprovechó de la situación para abrazarlo como tanto quería.

Volaron por Londres otra vez, disfrutando de la brisa veraniega que pronto acabaría.

-¿Me llevarás la próxima vez que vayas a Paris? -le preguntó Lily pasando sus manos por debajo de su ropa y acariciando su pecho.

-¿Tratas de convencerme con caricias? -se quejó riéndose.

-Si... -dijo apoyando su mejilla en la espalda de Sirius.

-En realidad, ya había pensado en llevarte a algún viaje el próximo verano... no podría irme y dejarte aquí...

Lily sonrió.

-Sería divertido recorrer Europa contigo -dijo la chica suspirando.

-Iremos a dónde quieras... -le prometió el mago con una sonrisa.

-No puedo creer que estemos juntos todavía -murmuró la chica feliz.

-Yo tampoco...

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, disfrutando del abrazo y de la hermosura de la noche.

-Quiero intentar algo -dijo la chica de repente.

-¿Qué? -preguntó curioso.

-Quiero pararme en la moto y sostenerme de tus hombros.

-Estás loca -dijo el chico riéndose.

-Lo voy a hacer, baja la velocidad por un minuto -le ordenó. Sirius al ver que comenzaba a hacerlo, bajó la velocidad.

La chica se paró en la moto algo nerviosa y colocó sus manos en los hombros de Sirius.

-¡Sube la velocidad!

-¿Estás segura? El otro día fue pura suerte que te atrapara a tiempo...

-¡Sube la velocidad Sirius! -volvió a repetir enojada.

Sirius subió la velocidad, haciendo que la chica gritara de júbilo.

Lily se abrazó a su cuello riendo.

-Terminarás ahorcándome tonta -bromeó -, ¿si me desmayo qué mierda harás?

Lily besó su mejilla con dulzura, haciendo que el perro sonriera.

-Te amo tanto que no podrías imaginártelo -le susurró la chica al oído.

Sirius detuvo la moto en el aire.

Tomó a Lily y la colocó con facilidad delante de el.

-¿Quieres distraerme con esas palabras Lily? La próxima vez podrías hacer que nos estrellemos -le dijo antes de besarla.

Lily gimió sorprendida.

La pelirroja lo tomó del cabello y lo atrajo mas, haciendo que el beso se vuelva desesperado.

Estuvieron a punto de perder el equilibro si no fuera por Sirius. Los dos chicos rieron.

-Vamos a morir por estúpidos -dijo Lily colocando una mano en la mejilla del mago.

-Una buena forma de morir...

Volvió a besarla con brusquedad, obligándola a que se recostara en la moto.

-Tengo un miedo terrible... -susurró Lily entre besos.

-Te prometo que no caerás -le contestó Sirius concentrado en su cuello.

Lily cerró los ojos, disfrutando del contacto, su corazón parecía a punto de explotar.

-Tu aroma es tan... -gruñó Sirius besando uno de sus hombros.

Sirius levantó su blusa por completo haciendo que Lily se ruborizara sorprendida.

Comenzó a besar su ombligo dulcemente, pero Lily comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

Sirius levantó la mirada sorprendido.

-¿Tienes cosquillas? -preguntó divertido.

-Si, soy muy sensible a las cosquillas -admitió.

Sirius levantó una ceja.

-Es bueno saberlo... ahora se que hacer cuando me haces enojar...

-No Sirius, no te atrevas... -al ver que canuto no dejaba de sonreír Lily se desesperó -¿Por favor? -suplicó.

Sirius riendo volvió a su ombligo y comenzó a dar pequeñas mordidas, haciendo que la pelirroja estallara en carcajadas.

-¡No! ¡Por favor!

Sirius llevó sus manos a la cintura de Lily y comenzó a pellizcarla.

-¡Sirius! ¡No!

-Esta bien, me detendré, pero otro día lo volveré hacer, te ves demasiado bonita así -dijo divertido.

Le bajó la blusa y la ayudó a sentarse otra vez.

Lily pasó las manos por debajo de la ropa de Sirius.

-¿Tu no tienes cosquillas? Deseo vengarme -le dijo con una ceja levantada.

-No tengo cosquillas.

Lily hizo todo lo posible para darle cosquillas, pero Sirius le sonreía triunfal.

-¡Es tan injusto! -gritó la chica haciendo puchero.

Sirius le dio un beso.

-No pongas esa cara... ya encontraras una forma para vengarte -dijo guiñándole un ojo, haciéndola ruborizar de pies a cabeza.

-Que sucio.

-¿Por qué? Hace cinco días no dijiste lo mismo... -repuso divertido.

-Tienes razón -dijo sorprendiéndolo -, tal vez esa sea mi manera de vengarme -dijo seriamente.

Empujó a Sirius hasta que logró que se recostara en la moto. El la miró sorprendido cuando ella se acomodó sobre el.

-Tranquilo Sirius no te dejaré caer, lo prometo... o no -dijo sonriendo.

Lily fue directo a su cuello, donde depositó suaves y lentos besos. Cuando sintió la señal de que le estaba gustando, decidió pasar su lengua con lentitud hasta su oreja.

Sirius estaba conteniéndose para no volverse loco y violarla allí mismo.

Lily mordisqueó su oreja suavemente, quedándose allí por un largo tiempo.

-Listo. Llévame a casa la venganza está hecha -le dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?

-Ya escuchaste.

Sirius le sonrió.

-Después dices que soy yo el egoísta.

Sirius estacionó la moto en el jardín de su casa. Los dos chicos bajaron de la motocicleta algo tristes por la despedida.

-¿Entonces nos vemos en Hogwarts? -le preguntó Lily.

-Si... no puedo creer que tenga que esperar una semana para verte... -suspiró Sirius atrayéndola a el y dándole un abrazo.

-Lo peor va a ser como haremos para encontrarnos en el colegio... todas las personas te conocen Sirius, no será fácil escabullirnos -susurró preocupada.

-Lo se. Pero creo que ya tengo una idea -dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Una idea? ¿Cuál? -preguntó curiosa.

-Será sorpresa... -dijo el chico divertido.

Lily asintió. Había una pregunta que estaba rondándole por la mente y al final decidió preguntar:

-¿Cómo está James?

Sirius se quedó en silencio por un momento.

-Mal.

Lily bajó la mirada tristemente.

-¿Tan mal?

-Me pidió ayuda para descubrir quien es el otro -contestó preocupado -, está furioso y triste a la vez, nunca lo había visto así, a veces ni siquiera come... verlo todos los días me hace sentir tanta culpa que a veces tampoco puedo tocar la comida...

Lily lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Tengo miedo de que nos descubra... que te haga algo malo...

Sirius besó su frente.

-Estaré bien Lily...

-No, no podría verte peleado con el, son tan inseparables...

Sirius sonrió.

-Oye, quiero que te tranquilices -dijo tomando el rostro de la pelirroja con dulzura -, quiero que disfrutemos el momento... dame un beso, después en Hogwarts matarás por hacerlo -dijo divertido.

Lily se rio.

-¿Mataré por hacerlo? -preguntó acercándose con el ceño fruncido.

Sirius la tomó de la cintura y la acercó con una sonrisa.

-Te amo Lily -le dijo haciendo que el corazón de la chica latiera apresurado.

Lily miró sus ojos grises demasiado sorprendida. Era casi como un sueño escucharlo decir aquello.

-Yo también te amo Sirius -dijo sintiendo tantas emociones juntas que no pudo evitar acercarse y besarlo.

Sirius la abrazó con delicadeza, disfrutando el beso que le estaba dando la chica que mas quería en el mundo.


	10. A hurtadillas

Era la primera vez que Lily se sentía tan ansiosa por llegar a la estación King's Kross. Sabía que debía disimularlo, pero no podía quitarse la sonrisa en el rostro, quería ver a Sirius, por lo menos de lejos. No iba a poder hablarle, pero nadie le impedía mirarlo de vez en cuando de reojo.

La pelirroja atravesó la pared con una sonrisa.

-¡Lily! -gritó Alice saludándola exageradamente con la mano.

Las dos chicas corrieron y se abrazaron.

-¡Te he extrañado! -exclamó su mejor amiga asfixiándola -¡Ni una vez viniste a visitarme! Estoy enfadada -dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo siento... sabes que estaba pasando por un momento difícil...

Alice levantó una ceja.

-El verano te cambió -dijo mirandola de arriba a abajo -, algo pasó... tu no me engañas...

Lily sonrió.

En aquel momento Lily vio a Sirius. Estaba parado a unos cuantos metros con las manos en los bolsillos. La miraba. El chico no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa al igual que Lily. La pelirroja tuvo que contenerse para no correr a abrazarlo.

En ese momento Peter apareció y le despeinó el cabello a Sirius.

La chica apartó la mirada intentando no reír.

Alice miró disimuladamente hacia atrás y vio a Sirius.

-Dime ya mismo que sucedió en el verano -dijo a punto de morirse de curiosidad.

Lily le sonrió.

-En el tren te cuento todo, pero es un secreto -murmuró, haciendo que su amiga se tapara la boca emocionada para no gritar.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que estaban destinados a...!

Lily le tapó la boca enojada.

-Nadie se puede enterar Alice.

Las dos chicas subieron al tren a la hora justa. Se acomodaron en su lugar preferido a solas y la pelirroja le comentó todo lo que había sucedido.

-¿Se besaron? -preguntó emocionada.

Lily se ruborizó.

-Oh por dios, ¿sucedió algo mas?

-N-no -tartamudeó -, estuvimos a punto... pero llegaron mis padres -confesó con las mejillas ardiendo.

Alice abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡Por dios Lily! Solo tu tienes esa mala suerte... pero dime, tuviste la suerte de verlo sin camisa... ¿verdad?

Lily se tapó el rostro riendo.

-Tiene el mejor cuerpo que he visto... -confesó haciendo reír a su amiga.

-Lo debe tener... -suspiró Alice embelesada.

Lily le pegó en la pierna.

-Oye, es mi... chico -decidió decir -¿Qué diría Longbottom si te escuchara?

-Todas hablan de Sirius Black, las solteras, las comprometidas... las casadas -dijo riendo.

-Alice...

-¿Mmm?

-Me da pena preguntarte esto pero tu y Longbottom... ¿ya...?

Alice sonrió algo ruborizada.

-Si... -murmuró bajando la mirada.

-Y... ¿Duele? -preguntó Lily preocupada -¿Cómo es?

-No lo se... -suspiró -, a mi no pero es depende de cada chica... no tienes que preocuparte por eso, si el te trata con cuidado no dolerá... si es el indicado será perfecto...

Lily sonrió tímidamente.

-Gracias -dijo tomando su mano.

Alice sonrió.

-Si tienes otra pregunta no dudes en consultarme -le dijo guiñándole un ojo haciéndola reír.

Cuando faltaba una hora para llegar, Lily se levantó para cambiarse.

En el estrecho pasillo se encontró a Sirius que venía caminando desde el lado contrario.

Los dos se sorprendieron, pero recordaron que debían ser precavidos aunque nadie los estuviera mirando.

Lily se movió para un costado para pasar, pero Sirius se movió para el mismo lado, luego los dos a la vez se movieron para la izquierda y luego ambos otra vez hacia la derecha. Los dos chicos no pudieron contener la risa.

Sirius apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Lily con una sonrisa y la corrió para un costado para poder pasar y no volver a tener el mismo problema. Antes de alejarse, Sirius rozó la mano de Lily con dulzura, haciendo que a la chica se le acelerara el pulso.

Era el primer día de Hogwarts y Lily ya estaba desesperada por volver a estar a solas con el, se dio cuenta de que lo que le había dicho Sirius era completamente cierto.

_Matarás por un beso mío_.

Cuando Lily entró a Hogwarts sintió un poco de nostalgia al darse cuenta de que era el último año y que cuando este terminara nunca mas iba a pisar aquel lugar.

Sintió que el año iba a ser diferente. Esta vez sufriría por cosas mas sosas que el año pasado... como no poder besar a Sirius las veces que quería.

Lily y Alice se dirigieron a las habitaciones y se acomodaron en camas contiguas como todos los años.

-Nuestro último año -suspiró Alice recostándose en la cama pensativa -, y estoy segura de que tú lo harás muy interesante como siempre -dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Lily le tiró una almohada y se cruzó de brazos.

-O tal vez no.

Alice rio.

-No creo que el último año carezca de tu drama querida -bromeó.

Lily rodó los ojos.

Intentó creer que lo que decía Alice eran cosas tontas y sin sentido, pero al recordar que todavía no había visto a James la hacían reconsiderarse las cosas.

-Sirius me confesó que James le dijo que no iba a parar hasta encontrar al otro chico -murmuró Lily.

Alice se sentó en la cama.

-Eso no me lo habías contado -dijo sorprendida -, ¿el quiere venganza?

-No lo se -dijo Lily preocupada -, tengo miedo de que le haga daño a Sirius.

-¿Crees que podría?

-No lo se -suspiró -, James tiene muchas caras... a veces es dulce y encantador, bromea y hace reír a los demás, pero... creo que no me gustaría verlo enojado...

Alice miró a su amiga asustada.

-Sirius es su mejor amigo, James lo tomaría como traición, estoy segura de ello -dijo la pelirroja apenada.

-Sería el fin de los merodeadores -murmuró Alice -, me pregunto de que lado se pondrán Remus y Peter...

-Creo que Remus ya lo sabe... -dedujo Lily tristemente -, si James descubre que Remus sabe algo... creo que le esperará lo mismo que a Sirius...

Alice suspiró.

-Es mas complicado de lo que pensaba... ¿crees que James podría perdonarlos algún día?

-No lo sé. Eso me asusta mucho -contestó -, no quiero ser la causante de la ruptura de una amistad tan fuerte como la de ellos cuatro...

-No es tu culpa Lily... uno no elige de quien enamorarse -intentó tranquilizarla.

-Es verdad, fue inevitable enamorarse de Sirius -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Alice rio.

-Son tan diferentes... todavía recuerdo cuando en los anteriores años me hablabas mal de el... diciendo que era un sinvergüenza, un mujeriego incurable y un revoltoso.

Lily rio.

-Todavía lo sigue siendo... -dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Sirius dejó sus cosas en el suelo para acomodarlas mas tarde. Eligió la cama que estaba al lado de la ventana, Remus se eligió la de al lado, y James y Peter se adueñaron de las camas de el frente.

-Quiero que me ayuden a investigar quien es ese tipo, cuanto mas rápido sepamos quien es mejor -dijo James recostándose en la cama.

Sirius lo miró. James tenía unas profundas ojeras bajo los ojos, y aquel color pálido de su rostro lo estaba comenzando a preocupar.

-James, recién llegamos -dijo Remus cansado -, tienes que dejar de obsesionarte con ese chico...

James lo miró enfadado.

-¿Obsesionarme? ¿Estás diciéndome que no me ayudarás a encontrarlo? Tu deslealtad me sorprende Remus.

Sirius bajó la mirada. Odiaba que Remus fuera perjudicado por su culpa.

-Yo creo que no será difícil encontrarlo -intervino Peter -, solo será cuestión de seguirla...

James sonrió.

-Esa es la actitud de un verdadero amigo -dijo empujando a Peter con cariño.

-Para mí esto es una estupidez -soltó Remus sin poder contenerse -, ¿qué ganarás encontrándolo? Dijiste que Lily te confesó que estaba realmente enamorada, entonces, ¿crees que dándole una golpiza al pobre chico harás que Lily deje de amarlo? Yo creo que no.

James lo miró sorprendido, miró a Sirius en busca de ayuda.

-Entiendo por lo que estás pasando James, pero creo que seguir a Lily es demasiado...

-Ustedes no lo entienden -dijo desesperado -, ¡nunca se han enamorado de verdad! Amo a Lily, ¡La amo!

A Remus le dolía tanto escuchar eso como a Sirius.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio. Era la primera vez que ninguno supo que decir.

Sirius se sentía tan culpable y dolido que mas de una vez había estado por decirle toda la verdad, pero al final siempre terminaba siendo cobarde y se tragaba las palabras.

-Creo que debemos bajar para el gran banquete de bienvenida -dijo Peter rompiendo el silencio.

-Tienes razón, vamos -dijo Remus, y los cuatro chicos salieron de la habitación.

Después de la canción del Sombrero Seleccionador, y de que los pequeños de primero se dividieran en las cuatro casas, el banquete inició.

Alice miró a Lily.

-Allí vienen los merodeadores, ¿por qué crees que se habrán tardado tanto?

Lily miró como los cuatro chicos entraban al salón atrayendo todas las miradas femeninas.

Era la primera vez que veía a James, y Lily se sintió culpable cuando vio el gran cambio que había dado. No era el mismo de siempre. Tenía ojeras en los ojos y una expresión enojada en el rostro. Sirius y Remus no tenían muy buena cara tampoco, el clima entre ellos se veía tenso, era tan extraño no verlos reír ni conversar. Sirius tenía una mirada tan triste que le llegó al corazón.

Los merodeadores se sentaron no muy lejos de Lily. Durante todo el banquete, la pelirroja sintió la mirada de James sobre ella.

-Es incómodo, no deja de mirarte, hasta yo me pongo nerviosa -dijo Alice en un susurro.

Lily suspiró.

-Me pregunto si todos los días serán así...

-Me está asustando un poco -dijo Alice.

-Está enojado todavía -lo defendió -, y tiene razón de estarlo.

-James... -lo llamó Remus.

El chico lo miró todavía enojado.

-Pareces un loco masoquista mirando a Lily así, compórtate -se quejó.

-Miraré a Lily todo lo que quiera, tal vez la pille mirando a ese idiota.

Sirius miró a James preocupado. La cosa se estaba volviendo complicada.

-Tranquilízate, ya descubrirás quien es James -le dijo Peter suspirando -, y cuando lo sepamos le daremos un susto del que nunca se recuperará, ahora disfruta de tu cena.

James pareció escuchar a Peter porque dejó de mirar a Lily. Sirius le agradeció a Merlín, sabía que Lily no la estaba pasando muy bien sintiendo la mirada de James clavada en su cara.

Lucy apareció de repente y se sentó junto a canuto.

-Hola Sirius -dijo insistente.

-Hola Lucy.

-Esto se está volviendo un poco aburrido... ¿quieres ir a otro lado?

James y Peter sonrieron por el atrevimiento de la chica, miraron a Sirius expectantes.

-Lo siento, quiero estar con mis amigos hoy.

Cuando Lily vio de reojo que Lucy se había sentado junto a Sirius los celos comenzaron a cabrearla.

-Esa chica nunca se rinde -murmuró.

Alice miró disimuladamente.

-Es una ramera Lily, además, Sirius se está desasiendo de ella -dijo con una sonrisa.

Lily volvió a mirar y se dio cuenta de que era cierto. Sirius prácticamente la había empujado del asiento. Lucy se fue decepcionada y con mala cara.

Lily se escondió detrás de la cortina de su cabello y sonrió aliviada.

Pasaron tres días, y Lily y Sirius todavía no habían podido hablar. James siempre estaba vigilando a Lily, y Sirius siempre estaba con los merodeadores, algo que los complicaba bastante.

En la clase de Pociones, Lily encontró un papel dónde se sentaba siempre.

Tuvo que contener la emoción para que nadie se diera cuenta.

Lily abrió el papel y no pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

"_Nos encontramos cerca de la sala de menesteres cuando estén todos durmiendo, que no te pille ningún profesor porque cagarás la sorpresa_"

Y abajo había un dibujo que se movía de una pareja dándose un beso y con corazones explotando.

Lily se mordió el labio.

Cuando todos estaban durmiendo, Lily se escabulló por los pasillos hasta llegar al punto de encuentro. Sirius ya estaba allí apoyado contra la pared jugando con su varita.

Lily caminó lo mas rápido que pudo en silencio, cuando Sirius la descubrió caminó hacia ella y los dos se dieron un dulce beso.

-Te...

Sirius le puso un dedo en la boca. Tomó su mano y la guio por un pasillo por el que nunca había estado. Canuto movió un cuadro y abrió una pequeña puerta.

Lily miró sorprendida aquel túnel. Quiso preguntar a donde llevaba, pero recordó que no podía hablar.

Decidió confiar en Sirius, y entró al túnel junto a el.

Los chicos recorrieron el túnel rápidamente, y cuando salieron se encontraron en el jardín, cerca del Sauce Boxeador.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí? -susurró Lily.

-Ya lo verás.

Sirius la llevó cerca del Sauce.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Es peligroso acercarse!

-Cállate de una vez Lily -se quejó el perro -, ¿confía en mí si?

Sirius cubrió a Lily y rápidamente pasaron por debajo del árbol. Cuando cayeron por el agujero, Lily estuvo a punto de gritar si Sirius no le tapaba la boca antes.

Cayeron en un lugar extraño para Lily, la chica pelirroja miró a Sirius confundida.

Era como una casa, solo que muy descuidada.

-¿Qué es esto?

-La casa de los gritos -dijo Sirius tranquilamente.

Lily abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí? -dijo asustada.

Sirius se rio.

-Oye, estuve mil veces aquí, no hay nada de que asustarse -dijo con los brazos cruzados.

-Pero...

-Esta casa fue construida para encerrar a Remus los días de luna llena...

Lily se sorprendió.

-Pobre Remus...

-Y te traje aquí porque nadie sabe de su existencia, nadie nos puede encontrar aquí... y como no es luna llena Remus no aparecerá...

-¿Y los demás? ¿Estás seguro?

Sirius asintió.

-Están durmiendo como bebés -dijo con una sonrisa.

Lily sonrió, se acercó a Sirius y lo abrazó.

-Te extrañé...

Sirius le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza.

-Yo también...

-Me gusta la idea de venir aquí... -dijo la chica apoyándose en su pecho -, me ha encantado la sorpresa.

-Hey todavía no termina...

Lily lo miró asombrada.

-Aquel día en la biblioteca me dijiste que querías verme transformado... -le dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

Lily abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡¿Me lo mostrarás?!

-Si, pero si me prometes que no te asustarás...

-No lo haré -dijo enojada -, quiero verlo, ¡hazlo!

Sirius rio.

-Esta bien, pero si esta noche tienes pesadillas no me culpes...

Sucedió en un instante, Sirius se convirtió en un perro negro y grande con unos ojos verde brillantes.

Lily se sorprendió, pero no se asustó, de hecho se inclinó y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Estiró una mano lentamente y acarició su cabeza con dulzura. Su pelaje negro era suave y tibio...

-Eres demasiado lindo -dijo Lily con ternura.

El perro se acercó y le lamió la cara. La pelirroja rio.

-Hey -se quejó.

Lily continúo acariciándolo, viendo como el perro lo disfrutaba. Era extraño para ella pensar que aquel animal era Sirius.

La pelirroja se sentó en el suelo y dejó que el animal apoyara su cabeza en sus piernas. Lo acarició por varios minutos, mirándolo fascinada.

-Yo también quiero convertirme en algún animal... -se quejó con una sonrisa.

Sirius volvió a transformarse haciendo saltar a Lily.

-Me asustaste -dijo sorprendida.

Sirius la miró divertido desde su regazo.

-Puedes hacerlo si quieres... pero ya te aviso que ninguno de los cuatros estamos registrados en el ministerio, y sabiendo que eres tan correcta creo que tú lo harías de la forma tradicional... -le comentó haciéndola enojar.

-¿Crees que no puedo romper algunas reglas?

Sirius rio.

-Sería raro verte romper las reglas de esa forma Lily, una cosa es escaparse de la cama otra es convertirse en animago sin permiso...

Lily suspiró.

Llevó la mano al cabello de Sirius y jugó con el.

-Me gusta tu forma perruna -le confesó con una sonrisa.

Sirius sonrió.

-No te asustaste, eso es... sorprendente.

-Sigues siendo de tú... nunca me asustaría...

Canuto se sentó junto a ella y besó su cabello.

-El día del banquete de bienvenida... ustedes cuatro se veían extraños -dijo Lily preocupada.

-Lily, no tienes que preocuparte por esas cosas, ¿entendiste? Son tonterías.

Lily lo miró a los ojos.

-No creo que sean tonterías.

Sirius suspiró.

-¿Vas a seguir hablando de cosas así en vez de... disfrutarme? -preguntó traviesamente.

Lily rio.

-Es verdad... -dijo con una sonrisa -, no hay que desaprovechar el momento...

Sirius se acercó y la besó. Sintió que hacía décadas que no la besaba, verla todos los días en Hogwarts y no poder besarla lo había vuelto loco.

Recostó a Lily en el suelo sin dejar de besarla.

-Aquí nadie nos va a interrumpir... -murmuró el perro sobre sus labios.

Lily lo miró sorprendida.

-Mi primera vez no va a ser en un lugar así -dijo enojada.

Sirius la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿En serio?

Lily asintió.

Sirius suspiró apoyando su frente contra la suya.

-En tu casa no dijiste nada... y digamos que el ambiente no era tan romántico...

-Pero por lo menos estábamos en una cama limpia.

-No puedo creer que esté teniendo este tipo de conversación -dijo el perro riéndose.

-Me sorprende que no te des cuenta que yo no soy como tus otras chicas...

A Sirius se le borró la sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Una cama llena de rosas? -preguntó suspirando.

Lily rio. Imaginarse a Sirius colocando pétalos de rosas fue demasiado cursi.

-¿Por qué te estás riendo? -le preguntó enojado -Tu eres la cursi aquí.

Lily lo besó.

-¿Harías eso de las rosas por mí?

Sirius se ruborizó. A Lily le pareció muy tierno.

-Si -contestó.

-Quiero comerte a besos, ¿lo sabes? Siempre te vi tan arrogante... pero eres una verdadera ternura... -le dijo Lily avergonzándolo mas.

-Hey, si fuera por mi fallaríamos aquí -dijo enojado.

Lily soltó una carcajada.

-Eres tan grosero, ¡tienes que cambiar eso conmigo!

Sirius sonrió.

-Es verdad. Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrado.

Lily lo besó otra vez con dulzura.

-No soy de esas que le gustan las rosas en la cama, pero... me gustaría que fuera algo especial...

Sirius la miró con aquellos ojos grises que hacían que su corazón se acelerara.

-Esta bien -aceptó rozando su nariz con la de ella. Luego, acercó sus labios y la besó.

Se besaron por mucho tiempo, hasta que el sueño los venció y decidieron volver al colegio.


	11. Como un puñal en la espalda

Hola chicas! Si leen este cap por favor comenten, me encantaría saber que piensan :3

* * *

Lily salió de la clase de Pociones, y se dirigió al patio donde la esperaba Alice.

Las dos chicas se pusieron a conversar animadamente.

-Sirius y los demás están allí -murmuró Alice.

Lily volteó disimuladamente y vio a Sirius no muy lejos. El chico se encontró con su mirada. Lily vio como susurraba algo y movía su varita disimuladamente.

Luego, siguió conversando con los merodeadores.

Lily miró hacia abajo y notó como las flores comenzaban a crecer.

-Lily... es hermoso -susurró Alice emocionada.

Lily sonrió tontamente mientras miraba aquel espectáculo increíble.

Quería comer a besos a Sirius. Amaba los simples detalles que le daba, siempre decía que no era romántico, pero Lily había a empezado a darse cuenta de que si lo era y mas que los chicos normales.

Longbottom apareció y se acercó a su novia.

-Vete de aquí -le dijo Alice molesta.

-¿Por qué?

-No entiendo por que nunca eres romántico, ¡nunca haces crecer las flores para mí! ¡nunca me llevas a lugares secretos!

El chico frunció el ceño.

-¿Lugares secretos? ¿Cómo se supone que encontraré uno?

Alice suspiró, se alejó balbuceando con su novio persiguiéndola.

Lily se rio. Sintió pena por el chico.

Sintió que alguien la miraba fijamente. Su mirada se encontró con la de James. Lily se maldijo, no podía creer que volviera a pasar.

Lo peor de todo fue que James comenzó a acercarse. Odió a Alice por irse.

Lily comenzó a caminar rápidamente pero James la atrapó del brazo.

-¿Volvemos al principio? -le preguntó -Cuando te conocí en primero y siempre intentabas escaparte...

-Éramos críos -suspiró Lily -, ahora no es normal que me agarres así... me lastimas.

James no la soltó.

-¿Sigues enamorada de ese chico?

-Sabes que sí... no me lo preguntes mas.

Los demás merodeadores se acercaron. Sirius miraba la escena desesperado, no sabía si intervenir, la verdad es que deseaba golpear a James en ese momento, estaba lastimándola.

Remus miró a Sirius y negó con la cabeza.

-James... suéltala -le ordenó Remus.

-Otra vez molestando Remus, empiezo a creer que tal vez seas tú el enamorado de Lily...

Remus rio.

-Por favor James, solo quiero que la sueltes porque es mi amiga y la estás lastimando.

James soltó a Lily.

La pelirroja bajó la mirada, todos pudieron notar que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

James se sorprendió, y por un segundo pareció volver a ser el mismo de siempre.

-Lo siento... no quise...

Lily se secó las lágrimas.

-No importa, déjalo... -dijo y caminó rápidamente hacia dentro.

Sirius tuvo que contenerse para no correr tras ella.

-James... quieres encontrar a ese chico que te arrebató a Lily, pero... ¿también quieres volver con ella? -preguntó Peter confundido.

-Cuando encuentre a ese tipo haré que renuncie a Lily -dijo James fríamente -, y después yo estaré allí para ella... será como la última vez, querrá volver conmigo...

Los tres merodeadores se miraron preocupados, pero James no se dio cuenta, estaba demasiado inmerso en sus pensamientos como para ello.

-¿Y si el no renuncia? -preguntó Sirius, haciendo que Remus se mordiera la lengua.

James lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Lo hará.

-James se está volviendo loco -dijo Remus cuando estuvieron solos en la habitación.

-¿Crees que no me di cuenta? -suspiró.

-Cuando se entere que eres tu... te matará.

-Lo se.

-Espero estar allí cuando lo descubra -continúo.

-¿Te pondrás de mi lado? -preguntó Sirius con una triste sonrisa.

-Al principio solo estuve en el medio -contestó -, pero ahora al ver en lo que James se está transformando y en lo que podría llegar a hacerte...

-Es mi culpa en lo que se transformó -dijo canuto con los ojos mojados, pero se contuvo las lágrimas -, hace mucho que no veo al verdadero James, comienzo a extrañarlo...

-Yo también -musitó el lobo -, ¿pero sabes algo? Tal vez nos perdone algún día Sirius... el verdadero James lo haría...

Sirius sonrió a medias.

-Sería algo demasiado bueno -suspiró -, pero las cosas no volverían a ser como antes...

-Las cosas siempre cambian Sirius...

El perro miró por la ventana, había comenzado a anochecer.

-Quiero decirle la verdad... pero cada vez que recuerdo que es nuestro último año juntos no quiero que la pasemos peleados...

Remus sonrió.

-El último año para los merodeadores... quién lo diría... no entiendo como el tiempo se pasó tan rápido... -dijo con nostalgia.

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? -le preguntó canuto con una sonrisa contagiosa.

-Que Malfoy estaba molestándome en el tren y tu me defendiste...

Sirius rio.

-Al principio siempre nos molestaba hasta que formamos nuestro grupo...

-Nunca entendí porque James y tu me incluyeron en su grupo... -confesó Remus.

Sirius lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Eres idiota?

Remus sonrió.

-De verdad lo digo, siempre tuvieron suerte con las chicas, son atractivos y además inteligentes, tienen carisma... siempre se salen con la suya.

-James y yo somos estúpidos, tu eres el que siempre nos detiene antes de hacer una estupidez, eres el listo, sin ti estaríamos muertos ahora mismo... y sabes que no estoy exagerando.

Remus rio.

-Es verdad, estarían muertos -dijo negando con la cabeza.

James y Peter entraron en ese instante a la habitación.

-¿De qué hablan? -preguntó James desconfiado.

-Remus dijo que no entendía porque tu y yo lo unimos a nuestro grupo -dijo Sirius con una sonrisa -, le dije que sin el estaríamos muertos ahora mismo.

James sonrió. Otra vez volvió esa esencia que últimamente estaba faltándole.

-Es verdad -dijo con los brazos cruzados -, ¿recuerdas en segundo cuando casi bebemos esa poción que Peter dijo que era para aprobar todos los exámenes?

Sirius rio.

-No entiendo como éramos tan estúpidos...

-Creí que era cierto lo que había dicho Malfoy -suspiró Peter negando con la cabeza.

-Nunca confíes en un Malfoy -dijo Sirius como si fuera su lema.

-Si no hubieras estado ahí no se que hubiera pasado -le dijo James a Remus.

-Y cuando me dieron la poción de amor -dijo Sirius riéndose entre dientes.

Los cuatro rieron.

-Casi me lanzo por la ventana para alcanzar a Natalie... no se como hiciste para llegar a tiempo...

-Basta. Están haciéndome quedar como un héroe -dijo Remus riendo.

-Pero es que lo que eres... -dijo James.

-Esto se está volviendo algo cursi -dijo Sirius suspirando.

-Me pregunto si Remus nos salvará de alguna cosa mas este año -dijo James pensativo.

-Nunca nadie sabe lo que puede deparar el futuro... -dijo Peter.

Sirius pensó que aquello era muy cierto... el futuro podía deparar cualquier cosa...

-¿Dónde nos lleva este túnel? -preguntó Lily otra vez.

Sirius amaba cuando se ponía tan curiosa, le encantaba mantener el misterio para que Lily se desesperara.

-¿No me vas a decir? -continúo insistiendo en la oscuridad.

-Shh -siseó Sirius para molestarla.

-¡Hey!

-Ya llegamos tonta...

Cuando salieron del túnel al exterior Lily miró a su alrededor con curiosidad.

Estaban en un sótano.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Ya verás, pero solo te pido que hagas silencio -murmuró Sirius.

Los dos chicos subieron unas escaleras de madera y al llegar al siguiente piso Lily se quedó con la boca abierta.

Sirius no pudo soportarlo y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla.

-Estamos en Hogsmeade -dijo sorprendida -¡En la tienda Honeydukes!

Sirius sonrió.

-Mi tienda preferida.

Lily miró la tienda de dulces asombrada.

-Si nos encuentran merodeando por aquí...

-Tonta, estás con el mejor merodeador, no van a encontrarnos -dijo abrazándola con fuerza. Lily rio.

-¿Me comprarás dulces?

-Te compraré los que quieras...

Lily sonrió.

La época navideña ya estaba cerca, solo faltaban veinte días. Sirius y Lily habían prometido pasar Navidad juntos de alguna forma. Todavía no habían planeado algo con certeza pero querían estar juntos sea como sea. Era como su aniversario, hacía casi un año que se habían enamorado... un año de confusiones, besos, engaños, peleas y reconciliaciones.

Durante los dos meses anteriores, Sirius le había mostrado casi todos los pasadizos de Hogwarts, era en el único lugar donde podían estar escondidos y seguros, aunque ambos ya comenzaban a cansarse de esconderse.

Hacía mucho frío aquel día, no había parado de nevar por eso, Sirius dijo:

-Sabes que me gusta que cuides de tu salud Lily, pero con ese abrigo apenas puedo abrazarte -bromeó Sirius haciendo que Lily lo fulminara con la mirada.

Pero Lily sabía que era cierto. Parecía un oso con tanto abrigo, en cambio Sirius, solo tenía un atractivo saco negro que lo hacía ver aún mas guapo.

-Me gustaría que te abrigaras mas... todas las chicas están mirándote -dijo enojada.

Sirius tomó su mano.

-No me importa si me miran porque... es obvio que soy guapo -dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Lily lo empujó enfadada pero no pudo evitar reírse.

Sirius la atrajo a el y le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz.

-Eres la única que quiero, ¿entendiste?

Lily lo atrajo y lo besó en la boca.

-Elige los dulces que quieras Sra. Black -dijo el chico divertido.

-¿Sra. Black? -exclamó Lily mientras caminaban por la tienda -¿Piensas casarte conmigo?

El lugar estaba lleno de gente, Sirius llevó a Lily hasta una parte de la tienda y tomó una paleta roja con forma de corazón.

-Cásate conmigo algún día Lily Evans -dijo ofreciéndole la paleta con una sonrisa demasiado atractiva.

Lily la aceptó.

-Mmm... tal vez -dijo traviesamente.

Sirius se rio.

-Eres muy mala, yo te doy mi corazón y así me pagas -Sirius hizo puchero.

Era tan extraño ver a Sirius haciendo aquello que Lily casi se muere de dulzura.

La pelirroja se puso de puntillas y mordió su labio inferior.

-Aquí no... -gruño Sirius -, a menos que quieras que te coma al frente de todos... -dijo acorralándola contra un estante.

Lily se ruborizó.

-Sirius... hay mucha gente...

El chico la miró divertido. La pelirroja estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa.

Estaba a punto de besarla como el tanto deseaba, pero Lily se inclinó y se escapó de sus brazos.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? -le preguntó suspirando.

Lily le sacó la lengua.

Sirius pagó la paleta y persiguió a Lily fuera de la tienda.

Afuera nevaba sin cesar, la nieve era tanta que caminaban con dificultad.

-¡Ven aquí! -le gritó a Lily al ver que esta comenzaba a alejarse del pueblo.

-¡Atrápame si puedes! -le gritó la pelirroja divertida.

Sirius aceptó el desafío y comenzó a correr lo mas rápido que pudo. Lily abrió mucho los ojos al ver la velocidad del chico, por lo que ella también aceleró el paso.

Los chicos corrieron rápidamente, alejándose de Hogsmeade a una zona vacía.

Lily no podía dejar de reír, Sirius tampoco, la pareja comenzaba a cansarse, la nieve ponía mas difíciles las cosas.

Sirius sentía que estaba a punto de atraparla, Lily también por lo que empezó a gritar divertida.

-¡Te atraparé Lily Evans y luego te haré el amor aquí mismo! -la amenazó con una gran sonrisa maliciosa.

Lily gritó corriendo lo mas rápido que podía, pero Sirius la alcanzó, haciendo que los dos cayeran a la nieve.

A pesar de que les faltaba el aire no podían dejar de reír.

El chico la obligó a girar hasta que estuvo frente a el.

-¡Por favor no se aproveche de mí! -exclamó Lily a carcajadas.

-Mmm... ya es tarde para decir eso -dijo Sirius acercándose amenazadoramente a su boca -Creo que mereces un castigo...

Sirius le robó la paleta de la mano y la pasó dulcemente por los labios de Lily, quien inmediatamente dejó de reírse.

Sirius se acercó y besó sus labios lentamente, saboreando el gusto a caramelo.

-Tiene un sabor interesante... -murmuró Sirius sobre sus labios.

Lily se perdió en sus ojos grises otra vez, todavía no podía entender como Sirius podía ser tan guapo, se sentía tan tonta cada vez que estaba cerca de el, Lily solía ser fuerte y decidida, pero cuando el animago se le acercaba perdía cualquier pensamiento racional.

Sirius pasó una mano por debajo de su ropa y acarició su estómago, su cintura, la curva de sus pechos, con tanta suavidad que hizo que a la pelirroja se le erizara la piel.

Lily cerró los ojos, sintiendo la mano del perro recorriendo su cuerpo, no pudo evitar soltar un suave suspiro, que provocó a Sirius mas de lo que imaginaba.

Canuto miró sus labios rosados con deseo mientras su mano rozaba su sostén con suavidad, sabiendo que había una barrera invisible que Lily todavía no le dejaba cruzar. Quiso saber cuándo iba a tener la oportunidad de hacerla suya, porque se estaba conteniendo mas de lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Pero sabía que por ahora solo podía conformarse con besos.

El perro se acercó y mordisqueó sus labios con suavidad, mientras sus manos se movían por la espalda de la chica casi con urgencia.

-Sirius... -murmuró ruborizada.

-Shh

Los copos de nieve no dejaban de caer, Lily se veía tan hermosa en la nieve que el animago no pudo evitar acercarse y besar sus labios una y otra vez, embriagándose de su aroma, sumergiéndose en su calidez.

Lily lo rodeó con sus brazos, y lo obligó a girar hasta quedar sobre el.

Sirius se mordió los labios intentando no reír. Lily parecía un auténtico oso con tanto abrigo, prácticamente lo estaba aplastando.

Lily se dio cuenta de la expresión de Sirius y frunció el ceño enojada.

La pelirroja tomó una bola de nieve y la colocó en su rostro, haciendo que Sirius estornudara.

La chica no pudo evitar reír. Sirius la miró con una ceja levantada, tomó una bola de nieve y se la estampó en la cara.

Lily se enfureció, y así comenzó una guerra en la nieve, los chicos rodaban, uno sobre el otro, luchando e intentando ser el vencedor como si fueran niños.

Los chicos no podían parar de reír, Lily, al ver que Sirius estaba ganándole, se levantó y echó a correr. Canuto la persiguió, atrapándola y haciéndola girar por el aire mientras la chica reía sin parar.

La amaba, la amaba tanto, amaba cuando Lily reía, cuando se abrigaba demasiado... amaba cada parte de ella con desesperación.

Sirius tomó su rostro y le comió la boca, saboreando sus labios mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Te amo... te amo tanto -susurró Sirius entre besos.

Lily susurró aquellas mismas palabras casi emocionada, sentir que el animago la quería tanto hacía que su corazón saltara como loco en su pecho.

Cuando escucharon un ruido a sus espaldas, Sirius levantó la mirada rápidamente.

James estaba allí, a solo unos metros, mirándolos sorprendido, como si no creyera lo que estaba viendo. En su mano estaba la capa de invisibilidad.

-James -murmuró Sirius atónito.

Lily miró a James sorprendida, en ese momento el mago la miró, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, su mirada reflejaba dolor, sorpresa, traición...

-James... -susurró la chica sin saber que hacer, que decir.

James volvió su mirada a Sirius.

-James yo... -comenzó canuto, pero Potter sonrió con ironía.

-¿Qué vas a decirme? -dijo con dolor -¡Dime que mierda vas a decirme idiota! ¿Lo siento? ¡¿Lo siento por enrollarme con tu novia?!

Sirius bajó la mirada.

James sacó su varita y lo apuntó.

-Mírame a la cara idiota, ¡mírame! -lo amenazó.

-James, por favor -dijo Lily asustada.

-¡Expulso! -gritó James, haciendo que Sirius volara por los aires y cayera con fuerza en la nieve.

-¡Sirius! -gritó Lily y desesperada corrió hacia el con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-¡No te metas Lily! -le advirtió James, pero como vio que la chica no le hacía caso lanzó un hechizo hacia ella -¡Petrificus totalus!

Lily se quedó inmóvil donde estaba. Era la primera vez que le lanzaban ese hechizo. No podía mover ni siquiera un dedo. Ver a Sirius en el suelo a metros de ella y débil la hizo desesperarse.

James se acercó todavía insatisfecho. Sirius logró levantarse.

-¿No vas a defenderte? -le preguntó con desprecio.

-No voy a lastimarte James -dijo tristemente.

-¡Oppugno! -lanzó otro hechizo, y esta vez James hizo que las rocas a su alrededor se levantaran y lo golpearan con fuerza.

Sirius cayó otra vez al suelo, sintiendo la sangre correr en su cabeza. Se sentía aturdido, era como si el mundo girara. Esta vez no pudo levantarse.

James lo miró desde arriba con tanto odio que dolió mas que los golpes.

-Por cuanto tiempo te hable de que quería encontrar al idiota que me había robado a Lily, cuantas veces intentaste calmarme diciendo que estaba loco, obsesionado por ella -dijo Potter temblando de rabia -¡Y eras tu maldito cobarde! ¡No tuviste las agallas de decirme que tu eras el que se enrollaba con mi novia a escondidas!

Sirius lo miró desde el suelo, con tanto dolor en el corazón que sintió que estaba bien, que se lo merecía, que dejaría que James llegara hasta el final.

-¡Levántate estúpido! -le gritó James, pateándole una pierna con fuerza.

Al ver que Sirius no lo iba a hacer, James gritó:

-¡Levicorpus!

Sirius se suspendió en el aire de cabeza agarrado del tobillo, luego lo soltó haciendo que choque con fuerza contra el suelo.

James lo tomó por la camisa ensangrentada.

-¡¿No vas a pelear?! ¡Idiota! -exclamó y luego comenzó a pegarle puñetazos.

A Sirius comenzó a salirle sangre de la boca mientras Lily miraba la escena sin poder hacer absolutamente nada.

-¡Eras mi mejor amigo, confiaba en ti, eras como un hermano! -gritó James sintiendo como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos rápidamente.

Otro puñetazo mas, la ropa de Potter se llenó de sangre.

James se levantó del suelo y lo apuntó con la varita.

Sirius lo vio en sus ojos, lo conocía tanto que ya sabía cuál iba a ser su siguiente movimiento.

-¡Cruci-!

-¡James! -gritó Remus corriendo lo mas rápido que podía hacia ellos -¡Detente!

Lily se alegró de escuchar su voz.

James volteó furioso.

-¡¿Tú lo sabías, verdad?! -gritó con rabia sin apartar la varita de Sirius -¡Tú lo sabías Remus! ¡Siempre sabes!

Peter miró sorprendido la escena, no comprendía nada. En cambio Remus, miró a James fijamente a los ojos.

-No lo hagas James, te arrepentirás para siempre -suplicó Remus.

James sonrió.

-Entonces lo sabías, ¡traidor! Todos ustedes jugaban a mis espaldas, malditos, malos amigos -dijo con furia, su mirada se clavó en Lily -, y tu maldita ramera, siempre fingiendo ser tan correcta, y terminaste jugando con los dos, ¡eres una zorra!

Remus miró a Peter, y los dos alejaron a James de Sirius.

-¡No! ¡Suéltenme!

Remus susurró unas palabras moviendo su varita y James cayó en un profundo sueño, luego miró a Lily y la sacó de su estado.

Desesperada, Lily corrió hasta llegar a Sirius. Se arrodilló en la nieve y tomó su mano.

-Sirius... -sollozó.

El chico la miró con una media sonrisa.

-Podrías haber usado un hechizo protector idiota -dijo llorando.

-Me lo merecía -suspiró débilmente.

Lily acarició su rostro suavemente quería hablar pero los temblores de su cuerpo no la dejaban.

-Lily... -murmuró Sirius -No llores...

Remus se acercó y miró a canuto con tristeza.

-¿Estás bien? Te ayudaré a ir a la enfermería... -dijo el lobo inclinándose y ayudándolo a levantarse. Lily ayudó a Sirius desde el otro lado, aferrándose al brazo del perro con fuerza.

Peter se encargó de cargar a James aunque lo hizo con dificultad.

-Nos vamos a meter en problemas... -suspiró Remus al mirar el estado de Sirius.

-Tenemos... tenemos que inventar algo... si saben que salimos del colegio sin permiso... -Canuto se esforzó para hablar.

-¿Pero qué diremos? -preguntó Lily secándose las lágrimas.

-Diremos parte de la verdad, que Sirius y James tuvieron una pelea pero dentro de Hogwarts, eso será menos grave... -dijo Remus.

Sirius tosió sangre.

-Por lo menos ya no hay mentiras... -murmuró mirando a James que estaba inconsciente, parecía dormido y su rostro estaba tranquilo...

Peter miraba la situación todavía sin entender.

-¿Entonces... Lily y tu...? -preguntó confundido.

Remus asintió y le hizo señas para que se callara.

Después de limpiarle la sangre a Sirius con un hechizo, los cinco chicos se infiltraron a la tienda de dulces para volver por el túnel que los devolvería a Hogwarts, sabiendo que mas de un problema les esperaría allí.


	12. Duele

Lily despertó. Se había quedado dormida con la cabeza apoyada en la camilla de Sirius.

Canuto estaba mirándola, y la pelirroja sintió que hace mucho que estaba observándola.

-¿Cómo estás? -le preguntó Lily apretando su mano.

El perro sonrió a medias. Le habían vendado la cabeza y tenía varios cortes en la cara que la enfermera había tenido que desinfectar.

-Podría decirse que bien... ¿tú? Te dormiste en una posición incómoda...

Lily se masajeó la nuca, sentía el cuello contracturado.

-Estoy bien.

Los dos chicos se miraron, Lily se sentía tan culpable del estado de canuto que tuvo que morderse el labio para no llorar.

-Hey, no llores -murmuró Sirius, y la atrajo a su pecho con ternura -Estoy bien, me han pasado cosas peores... cosas que ni te imaginas...

Lily cerró los ojos disfrutando de su abrazo, sentir el palpitar de su corazón la hacía tranquilizar.

-Te amo -susurró contra su pecho -, no quiero que pases un día mas en este lugar, quiero que te repongas, la enfermería no es un lugar para Sirius Black -musitó con una sonrisa.

El perro rio mientras acariciaba el cabello rojo de su chica.

-Te prometo que mañana mismo estaré listo para volver, aunque no entiendo por que me pusieron aquí...

-Tu cabeza sangraba demasiado -susurró Lily -, tenías que venir.

Remus entró a la enfermería, al ver a Sirius despierto Lupin sonrió.

-Despertaste, ya había comenzado a preocuparme -suspiró.

Lily se alejó de Sirius y el lobo se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Cómo está James? -preguntó Sirius al instante.

Remus suspiró.

-Ya no me habla, ni siquiera me mira, es como si no existiera para el. Por lo menos con Peter habla, es bueno que tenga a alguien para hablar, esta muy triste Sirius, nunca lo había visto así -dijo preocupado -Y todo Hogwarts se enteró de la situación... que Lily y tu están juntos y que James y tu pelearon, y ya sabes como son los rumores, algunos están muy modificados, dicen que tuvieron un duelo de varitas y pelearon por Lily, he escuchado tanta cosas delirantes que no entiendo como las personas pueden creerlo...

Sirius suspiró.

-Todo Hogwarts amaba tu relación con James -le dijo canuto a Lily -, creo que este año será mas difícil de lo que creí...

-Ayer casi los expulsaron a los dos, tienes que tener cuidado Sirius, ignorar a los que les dicen cosas... este año no puedes tener mas problemas.

Sirius se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos.

-Creo que quiero quedarme mas tiempo en la enfermería...

Alice entró a la enfermería con tanta preocupación que todos creyeron que había sucedido algo mas, pero ella solo estaba asustada por su amiga.

Abrazó a Lily con fuerza.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, no te preocupes...

Alice miró a Sirius y se tapó la boca.

-Dios, James se ha pasado... -dijo atónita.

-Podría haber sido peor... -repuso canuto.

-Las cosas que están diciendo de los dos allá afuera... las cuatro casas están hablando sobre ello -comentó Alice preocupada -, no me gustan las cosas que están diciendo de ti Lily... me puse a discutir con unos cuantos en el camino...

Lily sonrió.

-No tienes que hacer eso, que piensen lo que quieran Alice...

-Eres mi mejor amiga tonta, no voy a dejar que digan cosas de ti... -replicó abrazándola otra vez -, y James ha salido a almorzar... fue una sorpresa para todos que saliera de su cuarto... aunque se veía diferente, tan enojado y sombrío que dio miedo.

Remus suspiró.

-No creo que James lo supere tan rápido, pero tengo la esperanza de que algún día vuelva a ser el mismo...

Sirius miró a Remus con tristeza.

-De verdad lo siento -dijo avergonzado -, por mi culpa has perdido a James...

El lobo sonrió a medias.

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que la situación mejorará.

Lily sonrió.

-Es verdad, no hay que perder la esperanza Sirius -dijo tomando su mano.

Lily decidió salir de la enfermería para cenar en el Gran Comedor, pero aquella no fue una muy buena idea.

Cuando entró al enorme salón todos voltearon a mirarla, y no eran solo miradas curiosas, si no que también tan resentidas que la asustaban.

-Maldita perra -escuchó que alguien susurró.

-Me pregunto si se habrá acostado con los dos -dijo otra voz.

Lily estaba a punto de dar la vuelta y salir del Gran Comedor, pero Alice se levantó de la mesa rápidamente, se acercó a su amiga, la tomó del brazo y miró desafiante a todo el que intentaba decirle algo.

Alice llevó a Lily hasta donde estaba sentado Longbottom, sabiendo que allí su novio callaría a cualquier idiota que se atreviera a decir algo.

-¿Cómo está Sirius? -le preguntó Frank a Lily.

-Mañana le dan el alta -contestó con una sonrisa.

En ese momento todos comenzaron a murmurar, Lily miró hacia donde todos miraban, James había entrado junto a Peter al Gran Comedor. Sus miradas se encontraron por un instante, pero el chico apartó la mirada con tanta tristeza que a Lily se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-No se ve muy bien... -murmuró Alice.

-Es mi culpa, no puedo creer que esto se haya puesto tan difícil -susurró Lily preocupada.

Alice la miró con tristeza.

-No veo la hora de que todo esto pase... -suspiró la pelirroja.

-En las vacaciones todos lo olvidarán, ya verás -le dijo su amiga acariciando su cabello.

-Eso espero...

Lily salió de la biblioteca apresurada con tantos libros en las manos que no daba a basto.

Había dejado a Alice con Frank en la biblioteca, cuando empezaron a besuquearse frente a ella, Lily había decidido dejarlos solos.

Necesitaba estudiar y dormir, la noche anterior solo había conciliado el sueño por tres horas, por lo que estaba agotada.

Pensó en Sirius, se preguntó que estaría haciendo en la enfermería, si Remus le había llevado algunos libros para que se entretenga.

Al distraerse con sus pensamientos Lily se tropezó y cayó al suelo con todos los libros. Al levantar la mirada vio que James estaba allí, se inclinó y la ayudó a levantar los libros.

-¿Estudiando a estas horas? -le preguntó su voz sonaba tan mal que Lily supo que había estado llorando por mucho tiempo.

-Si, falta poco para uno de mis exámenes...

No podía creer que estuvieran hablando. Lily miró a James, este levantó la mirada y también la miró.

-Dime algo y te dejaré en paz, ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes?

Aquella pregunta dejó sorprendida a Lily, de tal manera que su corazón se sintió pesado y culpable.

-No quería que la amistad entre Sirius y tu se acabara por mi culpa -contestó bajando la mirada.

-Me pregunto si sabes como es realmente Sirius -dijo James seriamente -, solo juega con sus chicas, no las ama.

-El si me ama -fue lo único que pudo contestar.

James la miró en silencio.

-Se que no estoy en condiciones de pedirte algo, pero... perdona a Sirius, por favor... el no puede vivir sin su mejor amigo -suplicó la chica avergonzada.

-No puedo, me encantaría pero no puedo Lily, después de lo que sucedió anoche... me di cuenta de que por ti haría cualquier cosa, cada vez que pienso en Sirius tocándote o besándote siento ganas de matarlo y de volver a hacerle lo mismo que anoche.

-¿Y Remus? El no tiene nada que ver...

James sonrió tristemente.

-Me lo ocultó, todos ustedes lo sabían, las personas que mas quería...

-Lo siento, me arrepiento de haberte escondido la verdad, me arrepentiré toda mi vida.

-Se siente extraño haberme rendido contigo... será raro no intentar perseguirte en los pasillos, o acercarme cada vez que te vea... -murmuró James mirando hacia otro lado. Se quedaron en silencio por uno segundos.

-En fin, adiós Lily.

El chico se alejó, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba de enojo, de tristeza...

-Adiós James... -susurró la pelirroja.

Sirius salió de la enfermería tomado de la mano de Lily. Caminaron por los pasillos mientras todos volteaban a mirarlos.

-Creo que esto se está poniendo molesto -suspiró Sirius -, mas de lo que creía.

Se cruzaron a Lucy en el camino, esta los miró enojada.

-Sirius hace el amor muy bien -dijo y siguió caminando.

-¿Eso es verdad? -le preguntó Lily cabreada.

Sirius la miró intentando contener una risa.

-¿Cuál? ¿La parte de qué hago bien el amor? Eh... si, creo que soy excelente en ese aspecto...

Lily lo golpeó en el brazo, haciendo que Sirius tuviera que detenerse por el dolor.

Lily se arrepintió al recordar que tenía una gran herida en el brazo.

-¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Es que estoy acostumbrada! -exclamó preocupada.

Sirius sonrió.

-¿Estás acostumbrada a pegarme? Creo que tendré que denunciarte a la asociación de esposos golpeados, me esperan años de sufrimiento...

-Oh cállate Sirius -dijo rodando los ojos.

Los chicos continuaron caminando con una sonrisa.

-¿Te acostaste con Lucy? -preguntó Lily directamente.

-No tonta, ¿crees que podría haber echo algo así mientras estaba enamorado de ti?

Lily lo miró con una ceja levantada.

-Eso no te detuvo el día que los encontré muy abrazados en el pasillo -dijo entre dientes.

Sirius suspiró.

-Necesitaba una distracción, no dejaba de pensar en ti, además tu te besaste con James en pleno almuerzo -se quejó enojado.

Lily se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¡El me besó!

-No importa, sufrí igual que tú -dijo suspirando -, dejemos de hablar de esto.

Lily sonrió.

-Estabas celoso.

-Tu estabas celosa -replicó y le dio un gran beso en la boca.

-Sirius aquí no... -protestó la pelirroja escuchando los murmullos que generó aquel beso.

-¿Qué? Ya todos lo saben, eres mi novia -dijo pasando un brazo por su espalda y atrayéndola a el. Lily rio y Sirius depositó un beso en su cabello.

-Creo que ya se me ocurrió que hacer en navidad... -dijo el perro felizmente.

-¿Ah si? Dímelo.

-Es una sorpresa tonta.


	13. Regalo de Navidad

Lily caminó por la tienda muggle con una mueca. No sabía que regalarle. Era tan difícil saber lo que le gustaba a Sirius... era romántico pero no tanto como para comprar remeras o anillos de pareja...

-¿Estás buscando un regalo para tu novio, verdad? -preguntó una voz femenina.

Lily volteó y vio que una de las encargadas le sonreía simpáticamente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó curiosa.

-Es obvio, ya pasaste por la sección de peluches mas de tres veces sin decidirte...

La pelirroja se ruborizó.

-Es que no se que regalarle... la verdad es que el es uno de esos tipos duros...

La chica sonrió.

-Ven.

Lily la siguió hasta el fondo de la tienda. La chica se puso detrás de un mostrador y sacó una caja llena de lencería.

Las mejillas de la pelirroja ardieron al instante, haciendo reír a la encargada.

-Mmm... ¿todavía no lo has hecho con el? -preguntó descaradamente.

-No -fue sincera -, creo que pasará dentro de poco pero no se si...

-Si quieres darle un buen regalo a un hombre, te aseguro que con esto será feliz, además es navidad, la ropa interior roja se usa -dijo divertida, le lanzó un sostén -, ve a probártelo.

Lily entró al mostrador mordiéndose el labio.

Se sacó la ropa y se colocó el sostén. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que la hacía ver mas bonita, sus ojos verde esmeralda resaltaban al igual que su cabello... y la hacía parecer con mas busto.

Lily se quedó mirándose en el espejo sin saber que hacer. Pensaba darle algo romántico para navidad, pero creyó que la chica tal vez tuviera razón. Y sabiendo como era Sirius, presintió que aquel regalo lo pondría mas que feliz.

-¿Y? ¿Lo llevas? Tengo unas braguitas que combinan perfecto con ese sostén.

-S-si -contestó algo dudosa.

Después de lo que había ocurrido con James, Sirius se había instalado en la casa de Remus.

-Voy a ir a comprarle un regalo a Lily -le contestó a Remus después de insistirle tanto para saber a dónde iba.

El lobo sonrió, tuvo que contener la risa.

-Si te ríes te mato -dijo Sirius avergonzado mientras se ponía el abrigo.

-¿Un regalo? Apuesto lo que sea que no tienes ni la mas mínima idea de que regalarle -dijo riendo.

-Remus cállate.

-Te ayudaría, pero sabes que no soy bueno con esas cosas...

-Gracias, ahora me voy, vengo en unos minutos...

-¿Minutos? -Remus se rio -Horas querrás decir.

Sirius salió de la casa suspirando.

Afuera nevaba, hacía tanto frío que sintió que se le congelaba la nariz. Caminó por varios minutos hasta que encontró una tienda.

Una chica lo recibió con una sonrisa demasiado amistosa.

-¿Qué necesita? ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

-Solo voy a mirar... -contestó el perro algo cortante.

La chica se decepcionó.

-Si necesita algo avíseme...

Sirius comenzó a caminar por la tienda sintiéndose patético, en especial cuando se detuvo en la sección de peluches. Se preguntó si a Lily le gustaría alguno así.

Tomó un osito y lo apretó y un "_I love you_" se escuchó.

Sirius se ruborizó al ver que las encargadas lo miraban con una sonrisa.

Dejó el peluche como si fuera algo extraterrestre y siguió con su búsqueda. Se detuvo en la parte de la librería, hojeó unos libros, intentando buscar algo que a la pelirroja le encantara, pero nada le pareció suficiente.

Sirius salió de la tienda decepcionado, y caminó por las calles durante dos horas sin rumbo, entrando y buscando en cada tienda que encontraba. Su búsqueda finalizó cuando encontró una joyería.

Canuto se detuvo a mirar la vidriera y vio un anillo perfecto para Lily.

Era dorado y con una bonita piedra brillante en el medio. Supo al instante que quedaría perfecto en la mano de su chica.

Entró a la joyería y compró el anillo, fue mas caro de lo que esperaba, pero le alcanzó. Salió de la tienda muy animado y no pudo evitar abrir la cajita y mirar el anillo, preguntándose si a Lily Evans le gustaría...

Sonrió como un idiota, hasta que alguien pasó y le arrebató la caja de las manos.

-¡Hey! -gritó Sirius. Canuto persiguió a aquel sucio ladrón con fuerza.

Sintió deseos de sacar la varita, pero se contuvo al recordar que si los muggles lo veían usando magia la cosa se complicaría.

El perro corrió con todas sus fuerzas, el ladrón era muy rápido y hábil, Sirius estuvo muchas veces por perderlo, pero su enojo era demasiado como para dejarlo escapar. Había tardado demasiado en pensar en un regalo para Lily, y ningún idiota la iba a cagar.

Sirius se lanzó sobre el hombre, y los dos cayeron a la nieve.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Me tienes!

Sirius obligó al ladrón a girar y mirarlo.

-¡Remus! -exclamó sorprendido.

Remus estalló a carcajadas, mientras Sirius lo miraba furioso.

-¡Eras tú idiota! -gritó Sirius zamarreándolo.

El lobo estaba teniendo un ataque de risa, algo que a canuto lo hacía enojar mas.

-¡Fue muy... muy divertido! -apenas podía hablar de la risa.

-Nunca creí que podrías hacer algo así, siempre creí que eras el maduro del grupo -dijo Sirius fastidiado -¡Eres un idiota!

Remus después de unos segundos logró calmarse y abrió la cajita.

-Esto te debió salir muy caro canuto -dijo sorprendido.

-Oye, no lo toques -lo regañó enojado sacándole la cajita de las manos.

-¿Sabes que hora es?

Sirius miró su reloj.

-¡Mierda! ¡Se me hizo tarde! ¡Nos vemos después! -dijo levantándose del suelo rápidamente -¡Y no creas que no me vengaré!

Remus se quedó allí por unos minutos mas, todavía tentado de la risa.

Lily se puso una suave capa de maquillaje y eligió un bonito vestido rosa para la ocasión. Miró su reloj, Sirius estaba llegando tarde.

Petunia entró a la habitación y se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa.

-Parece que tu novio se está tardando -dijo maliciosamente -, tal vez no venga.

Lily suspiró mientras se cepillaba el cabello.

-Vendrá ya lo verás.

Lily había decidido contarle a su familia que tenía novio, había sido algo difícil, pero finalmente lo habían aceptado.

-¡Lily! -se escuchó desde afuera.

La pelirroja sonrió y se asomó por la ventana. Sirius estaba allí, tan guapo como siempre en su motocicleta.

Petunia también se asomó y se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a Sirius, aunque aquello era obvio, los muggles también eran atrapados por los encantos del chico.

Lily miró a su hermana con una sonrisa.

-Te dije que vendría, ¿es guapo verdad? -preguntó sonriente, luego dejó la habitación, dejando a Petunia rabiosa.

Lily corrió hacia Sirius y lo besó.

-Perdón por el retraso, el estúpido de Remus me jugó una broma -suspiró.

-Esta bien, después de todo viniste... eso es lo importante -dijo Lily acariciando su mejilla.

-Estás hermosa Lily... -le dijo Sirius con una sonrisa dandole otro beso en los labios.

-Tu también te ves guapo...

-¿Vamos? -le preguntó el chico con una sonrisa demasiado atractiva.

Lily asintió y se subió a la moto.

La motocicleta se elevó y salió a toda velocidad por el cielo, mientras una atónita Petunia miraba por la ventana.

Lily se abrazó a Sirius con fuerza, apoyando su mejilla en la espalda del chico con cariño.

-¿A dónde vamos? -preguntó Lily curiosa.

-Shh.

-¡Dime!

Sirius rio.

-No te diré nada -dijo juguetón.

Lily pasó sus manos por debajo de su camisa y acarició su torso, haciendo que Sirius suspirara.

-Deja de acosarme -se quejó con una sonrisa.

El viaje fue un poco largo, dejaron Londres atrás, y comenzaron a volar sobre un bosque.

Lily miró asombrada aquel lugar, era un paraíso de nieve, demasiado hermoso para ser real, en especial visto desde el cielo.

Sirius hizo bajar allí mismo la motocicleta, y estacionó en una pequeña cabaña frente a un lago.

Lily bajó de la moto maravillada, y se quedó varios segundos mirando el paisaje asombrada.

-¿Esta cabaña es tuya? -preguntó Lily observando todo con curiosidad.

-Es nuestra...

-¿Qué? -preguntó la chica atónita.

-En realidad era de mi tío, que es el único familiar con el que simpatizo pero me la obsequió hace unos días... y me pareció perfecta para venir todas las veces que queramos estar juntos... ¿te gusta?

Lily lo miró aún sorprendida.

-Es... es perfecta.

Sirius la abrazó.

-Y algún día podremos mudarnos aquí... -murmuró besando su cabello.

Lily lo miró con una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres vivir conmigo?

-Me encantaría vivir contigo Lily Evans -le dijo Black con una sonrisa -, cada vez que no estás cerca mío te extraño demasiado...

Lily llevó una mano a su nuca y lo acercó a ella, sus bocas se encontraron con frenesí. Lily se colgó de su cuello mientras Sirius la subía a horcajadas a el.

-Preparé una cena... -dijo Sirius entre besos.

-A la mierda con la cena -suspiró Lily deleitándose con su boca.

Así, entraron a la cálida cabaña, chocándose con todo lo que encontraron en su camino hasta que lograron entrar a una de las habitaciones.

Los chicos cayeron a la cama sin dejar de besarse, Sirius le sacó la ropa lo mas veloz que pudo, pero cuando vio la ropa interior de la chica se quedó inmóvil observándola.

Lily se ruborizó.

-Yo... no sabía que regalo darte... y se que suena raro pero...

-¿Tu... tu compraste esto para mí? -preguntó rozando sus braguitas con sus dedos.

-Si... -dijo avergonzada.

Sirius devoró su boca con fervor, mientras sus manos acariciaban su cintura e iban subiendo hasta llegar a su sostén. Sintió que era demasiado buena para el, no podía creer que Lily Evans había comprado ropa de encaje solo para que el la disfrutara y la verdad era que con eso se veía realmente hermosa.

Con una de sus manos recorrió su cuerpo con deseo, sintiendo la calidez y la suavidad de su chica mientras la besaba apasionadamente.

Después de sacarse la camisa y los jeans, las manos de Sirius fueron al sostén de la pelirroja y sin poderlo soportar ni un segundo mas, lo desabrochó con ansiedad, y lo lanzó lejos.

Lily se sonrojó, algo que a Sirius lo provocó mas de lo normal. El chico la miró detenidamente con tanto deseo en sus ojos que Lily sintió un cosquilleo extraño. Sus manos grandes y tibias tocaron los pechos de la pelirroja con suavidad pero con un ligero temblor. No podía creer que estaba poniéndose nervioso. Había hecho eso tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta, pero Lily era otra cosa.

Sirius acercó su boca a sus pechos y los lamió mientras sus manos la apretaban contra el con fuerza. Lily gimió, provocando que Sirius se volviera loco.

La chica se arqueaba de placer debajo de el, de tal forma que el perro se tuvo que concentrar para no arrancarle las braguitas y tomarla con brusquedad.

-Sirius... -jadeó Lily mientras el mago tocaba sus pechos casi con desesperación y su lengua los recorría.

-Dime... dime si necesitas que pare -dijo el chico con la respiración agitada mientras bajaba y besaba su estómago. Y mierda que no quería que lo detuviera, la piel de la pelirroja era lo mas delicioso que había probado y quería saber, sentir mas allá de lo que ningún hombre había explorado. Su mano pasó por debajo de las braguitas de Lily casi con urgencia, sus dedos hábiles la estimularon con deseo, y al notar que estaba tan mojada, el perro soltó un gruñido.

Lily gemía mientras sentía que Sirius la tocaba, era una sensación completamente nueva y placentera, sentir sus dedos sobre su parte mas íntima la hacían ruborizar, pero a pesar de aquello, no podía dejar de arquearse pidiendo mas.

Sirius tragó saliva. Ver a Lily arquearse era tan jodidamente caliente que se olvidaba hasta de respirar. No lo soportó mas y se deshizo de sus braguitas lentamente, acariciando y besando sus piernas con dulzura.

Miró su feminidad con deseo, se imaginó cada cosa que podría hacerle allí con su lengua, pero al mirar a Lily y verla tan tímida supo que tal vez para la primera vez no era correcto. Tenía que calmar la bestia que tenía adentro suyo si quería tratarla con cuidado. Decidió volver a la boca de Lily para besarla con delicadeza.

-Te amo Lily -susurró sobre sus labios. Su boca hambrienta bajo a su cuello en el punto que sabía que a Lily la volvía loca. Besó con fuerza aquella parte mientras Lily gemía y enredaba sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas.

Las manos de la chica jugaron con su cabello, atrayéndola mas a su cuello, luego bajaron y se detuvieron en los bóxer negros del mago.

-Sirius... hazlo... -jadeó la pelirroja.

El perro estaba mas asustado que ella. Tenía miedo de hacerla doler, nunca había estado con alguien virgen, era algo con lo que siempre había fantaseado pero tenía miedo... tal vez porque la quería demasiado.

Sirius se deshizo de sus bóxer y volvió a besarla en los labios.

Lily tomó su rostro y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede Sirius? Te estás tardando mas de lo que imaginaba... -musitó Lily con las mejillas sonrosadas -Creí que Sirius Black era rápido tomando a sus chicas...

Sirius bajó la mirada.

-No quiero hacerte doler -confesó el chico avergonzado.

Lily sonrió y se mordió el labio.

-Eres demasiado dulce -murmuró besando sus labios -, pero estaré bien... no creo que sea un dolor insoportable...

Sirius sonrió.

-Esta bien... -musitó.

Sirius se introdujo en ella mientras su chica se aferraba a su espalda. Sintió que la pelirroja temblaba debajo de el.

-¿Estás bien? -murmuró.

-Si... -contestó bajito.

Sirius comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, Lily gimió y canuto tomó eso como un incentivo y comenzó a moverse mas rápido.

Sirius gruñó, Lily se sentía demasiado bien, su boca buscó la suya y se besaron entre gemidos, sintiéndose mas unidos que nunca.

Lily acarició su espalda lentamente hasta llegar a su cabello, amaba el cabello de Sirius, jugueteó con el mientras el mago tomaba sus caderas y la embestía con mas fuerza.

Los gemidos inundaron la habitación, el perro sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento si Lily seguía gritando así. La lengua del chico recorrió el cuello de Lily con sensualidad intentando concentrarse y no fallarle antes de que ella pudiera llegar. Masajeó sus pechos con necesidad, mientras se deleitaba con la respiración agitada de su chica. Era como sus sueños mas pervertidos, Lily con sus labios rosados entre abiertos soltando gemidos y cerrando los ojos mientras el la tocaba y mordisqueaba su cuello.

Sirius la obligó a sentarse sobre el, guío con sus manos las caderas de ella para que sepa como moverse. Había deseado hacer aquella posición desde hacía mucho... sentirla cerca y saltando sobre el...

El perro acarició su espalda con suavidad, bajó a los pechos de Lily y volvió a jugar con ellos, dándole a la pelirroja un placer casi doloroso. Lily gritó, sintiendo como Sirius mordisqueaba sus pezones con fuerza.

El mago la obligó a acelerar las embestidas, ella se abrazó a el con fuerza, sus ojos se encontraron, había tanto deseo en los ojos perrunos de Sirius que la chica se sorprendió, realmente lo estaba disfrutando. Siempre había temido que Sirius se aburriera con ella, ya que era tan inexperta e inocente a un punto casi patético. Mirarlo así, de una manera tan íntima, tan cerca de ella, brillante del sudor, y con el cabello despeinado era una imagen que sería difícil de olvidar...

Lily se acercó y besó su boca con tanta fuerza que cayeron a la cama otra vez. Lily sobre el, Sirius volvió a tragar saliva. Estaba muriéndose por correrse dentro de ella.

La pelirroja comenzó a moverse otra vez, volviendo a llevarlo al infierno. Sirius llevó sus manos a su trasero y lo apretó con fuerza para sentirla mas, quería tocar cada parte de su cuerpo, sentirla cerca, conocerla...

Sirius se mordió el labio mientras la observaba, era una vista demasiado buena de su cuerpo, tenía una necesidad enorme de voltearla y follarla así, pero se contenía, no quería que creyera que era un loco violador y menos en su primera vez, pero por Merlín, Lily era la cosa mas sexy que había visto en su vida, era imposible no querer hacerle esas cosas.

Sirius la hizo rodar en la cama hasta quedar sobre ella. Quería verla llegar así, debajo de el, totalmente sumisa a su cuerpo.

El perro volvió a moverse, solo que esta vez como el tanto lo deseaba, con tanta fuerza que la chica se aferró de la cama. La miraba fijamente a los ojos, la imagen de ella bañada de sudor debajo de el mientras la penetraba iba a perseguirlo cada noche, de eso estaba seguro.

Los gemidos se Lily se incrementaron, Sirius no dejó de mirarla a los ojos, aceleró sus movimientos y llevó sus manos a su trasero apretándola contra el.

Lily gritó llegando a un orgasmo de inmediato mientras la mirada perruna de Sirius la devoraba. Canuto la apretó con mas fuerza, liberándose por fin de su agonía.

Se quedaron así por un momento, Sirius sobre ella, abrazados, jadeantes.

-¿Estás segura de que era tu primera vez? -murmuró el perro mordiendo su oreja.

Lily lo apartó riendo.

-No estoy bromeando... -dijo Sirius riendo. Pasó un brazo bajo su cabeza y la atrajo a el.

Lily se apoyó en su pecho con una sonrisa.

-Has sido muy dulce conmigo... gracias -musitó la chica cerrando los ojos.

Sirius sonrió.

-No tienes que agradecerme por esas cosas -murmuró -, pero para que lo sepas la próxima vez no seré tan amable...

Lily rio.

-Casi lo olvidaba... tengo un regalo para ti -le dijo canuto. Tomó sus jeans y buscó en uno de los bolsillos, cuando encontró la cajita se la tendió a Lily.

La pelirroja la abrió y observó el anillo sorprendida.

-Sirius... -dijo sin poder creerlo -¡Esto es muy caro Sirius!

-Shh -se quejó el perro -, no fue nada.

Canuto sacó el anillo y se lo puso a la chica.

-Es precioso... -dijo la chica con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No tienes que llorar -dijo riéndose -, se supone que tienes que estar feliz.

-Lo estoy -dijo la pelirroja abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Yo también -musitó Sirius -, me haces tan feliz... hace mucho que no me sentía así.

Lily se sorprendió. Miró a Sirius y besó sus labios.

-¿Te hago feliz? -preguntó juguetona.

-Si me haces feliz -dijo el chico riendo.

Lily llenó su cara de besos.

-Esto es demasiado cursi -se quejó Sirius.

Lily levantó una ceja.

-¿Demasiado cursi? Está bien, nunca mas vuelvo a besarte entonces...

Sirius rio, y volvió a atraerla a el. Tomó la sabana y los cubrió a los dos completamente con ella.

Se escucharon risitas por todas la habitación, que después de unos minutos se convirtieron en gemidos.

Sirius se sentía insaciable.


	14. La Navidad de James

James miró por la ventana. Afuera nevaba, los copos caían lentamente sobre los árboles, recordó cuando los merodeadores venían a su casa en los primeros años de Hogwarts para jugar con la nieve.

Odiaba admitir que extrañaba a Sirius, se sentía solo desde que hizo sus maletas y se largó de su casa. Canuto había intentado hablar con el antes de marchar, pero James lo había ignorado por completo.

Todavía se sentía extraño respecto al tema. Sentía un gran dolor en el pecho que lo consumía día a día. Nunca había sentido algo así.

Pensó en Lily. Hacía un año ya que la había perdido... aquella navidad había tomado unas cuantas copas de mas con los merodeadores sin llegar a pensar que terminaría inconsciente en el suelo. La había cagado.

Se preguntó si ahora estaría con Sirius, y le pareció estúpido preguntárselo porque era obvio que estaba compartiendo la navidad con el.

James pensó en las anteriores relaciones de Sirius, en realidad, ni siquiera se podían llamar relaciones, si no mas bien rollos, su amigo nunca había estado en serio con una chica, la mayoría solo le duraba una o dos semanas como máximo, y solo consistían en sexo, nada mas. Por eso cuando vio que Sirius estaba jugando con Lily en la nieve aquel día había sentido ira. ¿Justo de ella se tenía que haber enamorado? Con tantas chicas en Hogwarts y en el mundo, tuvo que enamorarse de la misma chica que el y no solo eso, si no que también logró enamorarla a ella, porque Lily se veía mas feliz que nunca entre sus brazos. Lily nunca había sonreído así con el, nunca lo había besado de esa forma, eso fue lo que le dolió mas.

James suspiró alejándose de la ventana. Tomó un abrigo y salió afuera.

El frío casi lo congeló. Decidió caminar sin rumbo por las calles bañadas en nieve.

Sus padres habían decidido pasar la navidad en la casa de sus abuelos, pero James no estaba de humor para ir, porque sabía la pregunta que le haría su abuela: "_¿Cómo está aquella chica pelirroja?_"

No quería explicarle que habían terminado, y sabía que le preguntaría aquello mas de una vez, la abuela a veces se olvidaba las cosas, y no quería repetir algo tan doloroso como eso mas de una vez.

James colocó sus manos en los bolsillos y observó la gente caminado a su alrededor, tenían un aura tan feliz que sintió envidia. Habían parejas de la mano, grupos de amigos, Potter se sintió mas solo que nunca.

Había llamado a Peter para tomar unas cervezas, pero este le había dicho que pasaría navidad en la casa de sus tíos. Por lo tanto, no tenía idea de que hacer.

Se preguntó que hubiera pasado si aquella navidad se hubiera presentado, ¿seguiría Lily con el? ¿estaría ella allí mismo sonriendo como solía hacerlo?

Decidió caminar hacia su restaurante favorito, era lo único que se le ocurrió hacer.

-¿James?

El chico volteó. Una chica de ojos azules y cabello rubio lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Eres tú -dijo sorprendida al comprobarlo.

-¿Te conozco? -preguntó extrañando.

La chica bajó la mirada sonriente, con las mejillas algo sonrosadas.

-Que tonta -dijo colocando un mechón de cabello detrás de su cabello -, lo siento, a veces suelo ser muy adelantada, soy Anabelle Heller, a principios de año intenté unirme al equipo de quidditch... pero no me aceptaron. Bueno, en realidad tú no me aceptaste...

James intentó hacer memoria. La recordó.

-Tu eres la chica que se cayó de la escoba -dijo con una sonrisa.

Anabelle rio.

-Me puse demasiado nerviosa cuando supe que tu eras el que decidía quien iba a formar parte del equipo... -admitió.

James rio.

-Pero... ¿qué haces por aquí solo? -preguntó la chica curiosa -Es raro no ver a tus amigos contigo...

James la miró extrañado.

-¿No escuchaste los rumores?

Anabelle recordó todo. Quiso pegarse por ser tan olvidadiza.

-Lo siento James, soy algo olvidadiza -dijo la chica mordiéndose el labio.

-No importa -dijo el chico suspirando.

-¿Estás solo entonces? Yo también estoy sola -dijo antes de que pudiera contestar.

El mago sonrió, aquella chica hablaba demasiado para ser una desconocida.

-¿Ibas a aquel restaurante? -le preguntó mirando al acogedor lugar de la esquina.

James asintió.

-Yo también, estoy hambrienta, ¿quieres que cenemos juntos?

Y otra vez, antes de que James pudiera contestar, la chica lo tomó del brazo y comenzaron a caminar hacia allí.

-La verdad es que soy una gran fanática tuya, me encanta verte jugar al quidditch -dijo emocionada.

James rio, nunca había estado con una chica tan sincera y desvergonzada.

-No es para tanto -dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

Ana lo miró enfadada.

-Eres el mejor, siempre haces que Gryffindor gane los partidos, asique no digas que es para tanto.

-Eres extraña -soltó James sin poder contenerse, pero ella le sonrió.

-Todos dicen eso, estoy acostumbrada...

Los dos magos entraron al pequeño restaurante, era un lugar acogedor, James solía ir con los merodeadores allí a comer porque nunca había mucha gente. Ese día, a pesar de que era navidad, seguía igual de vacío.

Se sentaron en una mesa para dos. Ana tomó la carta de comida al instante y comenzó a hojearla.

-Me comería todo lo del menú -suspiró.

James sonrió. No podía creer que estuviera a punto de comer en navidad con alguien completamente desconocido. Observó a la chica con detenimiento. Era delgada, su cabello era largo y ondulado, sus labios tenían una bonita forma, y tenía piernas largas, sus ojos azules eran muy llamativos. Pensó que Sirius la hubiera clasificado como una chica _bastante follable_.

Se odió por pensar en Sirius.

-¿Tú que comerás? -preguntó curiosa levantando sus ojos de la carta.

-No lo se...

El mesero apareció.

-¿Qué van a ordenar?

-Dos platos de pasta por favor -contestó la chica emocionada.

James la miró frunciendo el ceño. ¿Se animaba a ordenar por el?

-Enseguida estará listo.

Ana miró a James apoyando su mentón en su mano.

-Es navidad y la primera cita, invito yo.

-¿Primera cita? -repitió James atónito.

Ana sonrió.

-Siempre he querido tener una cita contigo -dijo divertida -, pero nunca me animé a acercarme porque tenías novia, pero ahora que estás solo...

James no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

_Cuando tienes una oportunidad así aprovéchala lo mas que puedas y ya sabes a lo que me refiero_. La voz de Sirius volvió, haciendo que James se maldijera.

-Esto no es una cita -dijo James tercamente.

-Aceptaste venir conmigo a cenar en navidad, ¿qué otras señales quieres?

James suspiró.

-Como si me hubieras dejado opción...

El mesero dejó los platos en la mesa.

Anna se llevó un bocado a la boca.

-Se que no soy la mas bonita de Hogwarts, pero tu me gustas mucho -confesó la rubia.

-Pero ni siquiera te conozco -se quejó el mago.

-Yo te conozco todo -espetó haciendo que James se ruborizara. La chica sonrió -, tranquilo tampoco es para tanto, pero lo que quiero decir es que puedes conocerme de a poco...

-Sigo amando a mi ex -soltó James -, no creo que a ti te convenga.

La mano de la chica se posó en la suya.

-Haré que te enamores de mí.

James no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Cómo planeas hacerlo? Ahora mismo no estás dando lo mejor... -preguntó riéndose de la forma en que la chica comía.

Ana se limpió rápidamente la boca con la servilleta.

-Es mi único defecto, lo juro -dijo convencida haciéndolo reír otra vez -Por lo menos te hago reír -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Por qué estás sola en navidad? -le preguntó el mago.

-La verdad es que... me escapé de casa -soltó sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Te escapaste? ¿Por qué?

-Mis padres se pelean mucho, y ni siquiera navidad es la excepción -dijo tristemente -, entonces salí por la ventana y vine con la idea de cenar en alguno de estos lugares, lo que no me imaginaba era que me iba a encontrar con James Potter -suspiró como si el no estuviera ahí.

-Lo siento. Mis padres también suelen pelearse de vez en cuando, y cada vez que lo hacen es molesto...

-Ellos lo hacen todo el tiempo -dijo Ana rodando los ojos -, por eso amo tanto Hogwarts, es mi escape.

James sonrió.

-¿Estás en sexto, verdad? -le preguntó el mago.

Ana asintió.

-Yo estoy en mi último año, no se que haré cuando termine allí... Hogwarts también es muy importante para mí...

-¿Serás un auror, verdad? -preguntó la chica sonriente.

James rio.

-Si...

-Será triste no verte jugar mas al quidditch -dijo Ana apenada.

-Es verdad, será extraño no estar en el equipo el año que viene... -dijo James antes de llevarse un bocado a la boca.

Ana lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Deja de mirarme así -le ordenó.

-No lo haré hasta que aceptes que esto es una cita -contestó divertida.

-Eres imposible -suspiró James.

-Di que es una cita -insistió la rubia de ojos azules.

James sonrió. Ana no estaba tan mal, su personalidad era extraña y cambiante, pero eso le parecía divertido. Pensó en Lily, sabía que tenía que olvidarla algún día, porque le había quedado claro de que ya no había esperanzas de volver con ella.

Miró a la chica con sus ojos color avellana que hacían suspirar a muchas. A Ana esa mirada le causó efecto, su sonrisa se borró, y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. James Potter lo estaba considerando.

-Esta bien, es una cita -anunció el chico de gafas.

La chica casi se cae de la silla de la emoción. Una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en su rostro.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, la pareja salió del restaurante. Había muy poca gente ya. Había parado de nevar, pero hacía mucho frío todavía.

Los dos chicos caminaron por el lugar sin ninguna prisa.

-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? -le preguntó James.

-Caminar está bien -dijo la chica y entrelazó su mano con la del mago.

James miró sus manos entrelazadas. Parecía casi irreal. Hace tan solo una hora y media estaba caminado solo y ahora una chica estaba acompañándolo.

Sus ojos se posaron en la chica.

-¿Estás segura de esto?

Ana asintió con una tímida sonrisa. El chico sonrió dándose cuenta de que la sonrisa de la maga era contagiosa.

-Se que no debería preguntarte esto, pero es que me da mucha pena...

James la miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué?

-¿No has pensado en... perdonar a tus amigos?

James bajó la mirada.

-Si, lo he pensado...

Ana sonrió.

-¿Lo harás? ¿Los perdonarás?

-No lo se...

-James, se que debes estar muy enojado con ellos, pero... los amigos también comenten errores -le dijo la chica apoyando su cabeza en el brazo del mago.

-¿Errores tan graves?

-Si... suelen meter la pata muchas veces -suspiró -, pero todo Hogwarts sabe que Sirius te quiere James, son los mejores amigos del mundo...

James sonrió tristemente.

-Se perdió la confianza... me mintió... y yo estuve a punto de... -James se detuvo, ni siquiera podía decirlo, era algo que nunca se iba a perdonar, haber intentado usar ese hechizo con Sirius... recordarlo le dolía en el alma.

-La confianza puede volver a construirse -dijo la chica seriamente -, será difícil, lo se, pero sería bonito que le des otra oportunidad...

James miró a aquella chica desconocida. Sintió que faltaba mucho que conocer de ella, al principio se había mostrado algo infantil, y después le decía aquellos consejos tan sabios como los de Remus...

Ana también lo miró y otra vez esa sonrisa simpática e inocente apareció en su rostro.

El reloj del parque comenzó a sonar. Eran las doce.

-Feliz navidad James -dijo la chica alegremente.

-Feliz navidad -repitió el chico.

Caminaron por el parque tomados de la mano y si alguien los hubiera visto tranquilamente podrían haber pensado que eran pareja.

-James, tengo que irme, después de todo creo que mis padres podrían estar preocupados -suspiró Ana.

-Si... supongo que nos vemos en Hogwarts, ¿verdad?

Ana le sonrió.

-Nos veremos mañana -le dijo con los brazos cruzados.

James rio.

-¿Mañana?

-¿Crees que voy a esperar tanto para verte? -bufó la chica.

-Esta bien, ¿dónde nos vemos?

-Aquí mismo -dijo sorprendida por su aprobación.

-Esta bien, ¿a las cuatro?

-Me parece perfecto -contestó sin poder creérselo.

-Bueno... nos vemos mañana...

Ana se acercó y besó su mejilla, dejándolo completamente sorprendido.

-¡Nos vemos mañana! -gritó la chica mientras se alejaba corriendo.

James se quedó allí observando como aquella chica desconocida y rubia se alejaba.

Gracias a ella, James se había sentido menos solitario aquella noche de navidad, porque Ana sin darse cuenta, había iluminado un poquito mas la vida de James Potter.

* * *

Holaa :3 últimamente comencé a sentirme culpable por James, entonces decidí hacer este capitulo especial exclusivamente para el :3

El proximo capitulo es el final, ya se, algo corto el fic, pero creo que es mejor terminarlo así no se pierde el hilo de la historia :3

Dejen reviews! En potterfics siempre me dejan ehh jajaja


	15. Para siempre Final

Esta vez cuando volvieron a Hogwarts, Sirius y Lily ya no tenían que esconder su relación. Caminaban de la mano por los pasillos mas felices que nunca.

Lily era simplemente la envidia de todas las chicas de Hogwarts, era sorprendente el cambio que había hecho en el arrogante Sirius Black, que ahora llevaba una sonrisa tonta y enamorada en el rostro. Lo había conquistado, y era solo de ella.

-¿Ya lo han visto? -murmuró Remus cuando salieron al jardín.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Sirius.

Remus señaló con la cabeza hacia dónde estaba James.

Lily y Sirius se quedaron sorprendidos.

James estaba algo lejos, pero se podía ver la escena con claridad. Estaba sentado en el césped, y una chica de larga melena rubia estaba abrazándolo desde atrás y riendo junto a el. La rubia besó la mejilla del chico de gafas divertida.

Lily sonrió al ver la dulce escena. James había encontrado a alguien especial.

-No lo puedo creer -dijo canuto con una gran sonrisa.

Remus también sonrió.

-Están juntos prácticamente todo el día, creo que es algo serio... -dijo lunático feliz por su amigo.

-Creo que se llama Anabelle -dijo Lily con una sonrisa -, va a un año menos que nosotros, es fanática del quidditch y una muy buena chica. Ahora que recuerdo bien, conversé con ella un día en la biblioteca. Es una chica muy especial y tiene tanto carisma que es sorprendente escucharla hablar.

-Entonces es una chica buena... -comentó Sirius.

Lily asintió.

-Se que es malo ilusionarse pero... ¿creen que James nos perdone ahora que ya ha superado a Lily? -preguntó canuto.

-No lo se -suspiró Remus -, pero ya no soporto que estemos distanciados, nunca creí que extrañaría meterme en problemas...

Sirius rio.

En ese momento Peter se acercó, hacía tanto que no se hablaban que Sirius se levantó y lo abrazó.

-Hey -rio Colagusano -Yo también te extrañé.

-¿James te ha dejado hablarnos? -preguntó Remus extrañado.

-Lo siento si antes de las vacaciones estuve algo alejado, es que James estaba demasiado deprimido -dijo bajando la mirada -, pero ahora que ha aparecido Anabelle su humor cambió por completo, ni siquiera una vez habló mal de ustedes. Se ve mas relajado.

-Gracias a esa chica las cosas están volviendo a la normalidad... -dijo Sirius.

Peter asintió con una sonrisa.

-Anabelle siempre le insiste en que vuelva a hablarles...

-¿Y qué dice el? -preguntó canuto rápidamente tomándolo por los hombros.

-Que pronto lo hará...

Lily miró la escena con ternura, Remus sonreía a tal grado que la sonrisa ocupaba casi todo su rostro, Sirius se había quedado inmóvil de la sorpresa mientras a Peter le brillaban los ojos de felicidad.

Los merodeadores estaban a punto de volver.

Una larga semana pasó. Sirius no podía soportarlo mas, Remus le había dicho claramente que tenían que esperar a que James se acercara cuando estuviera listo, pero cada vez que lo veía en un pasillo tenía que contenerse para no rogarle que vuelva a ser su amigo.

Canuto se sentó junto a Lily y Remus en el desayuno. Aquel día era el partido de quidditch, jugarían contra Slytherin.

James estaba sentado lejos de ellos, ya con la ropa de quidditch puesta, rodeado de gente que lo animaba.

Lily besó la mejilla de Sirius.

-Te ves tenso hoy -dijo la chica tomando su rostro.

-Quiero hablar con James -anunció el perro desesperado.

-Ni lo pienses -le advirtió lunático antes de meterse un trozo de pan en la boca.

James se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a marcharse para la reunión previa con su equipo.

Lily miró a Sirius con una sonrisa.

-Si crees que debes hacerlo, hazlo -lo animó firmemente.

Sirius se levantó de la mesa tan rápidamente que todas las miradas cayeron en el. James al notar algo extraño en el ambiente volteó.

Los dos magos estaban a metros de distancia, pero aún así se miraron fijamente.

Los murmullos comenzaron a escucharse. Todo Hogwarts miraba la escena intentando no perderse nada.

James tuvo que contener una sonrisa al ver la expresión seria de su amigo. Lo imitó y intentó mantenerse serio hasta el final.

Lily y Remus se miraron nerviosos, no tenían idea de lo que iba a hacer Sirius.

La tensión en el Gran Salón era tan grande que todos terminaron quedándose en silencio, esperando que alguno dijera algo.

Sirius sonrió, abrió la boca y gritó lo mas fuerte que pudo, haciendo razonar su voz por todo el salón:

-¡Te amo James Potter!

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta en un silencio sepulcral incluso Lily y Remus, pero James mantuvo aquella expresión seria aunque le costó.

-¿Me amas? -preguntó acercándose a canuto -¿Y recién lo dices ahora que me he echado novia?

Sirius rio.

Los dos chicos se acercaron rápidamente y se dieron un gran abrazo riendo.

Los aplausos y los gritos de los alumnos de Hogwarts, en especial de la mesa de Gryffindor, estallaron en el Gran Salón. Todos se pararon y aplaudieron tan eufóricos como si hubieran ganado la copa de quidditch.

Remus y Peter corrieron y se unieron al abrazo grupal.

Los merodeadores volvían a estar juntos otra vez y todo Hogwarts festejaba su regreso.

Gryffindor venció a Slytherin con una gran ventaja. La fiesta en la Sala Común había explotado. Todos bailaban y gritaban. Otra vez el anfitrión era James por haberlos hecho ganar.

Sirius estaba otra vez junto a el, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Canuto se sentía aliviado, el peso en su corazón ya no se sentía, había desaparecido.

Por su parte, Remus había usado el pasadizo secreto que conectaba con Hogsmeade para traer cerveza clandestinamente.

Todos se habían quedado sorprendidos al ver las cajas de cerveza, pero aún así todos felicitaron a Remus por haberse atrevido a hacer tal travesura, una que podría costarle la expulsión inmediata.

-Creo que te has pasado esta vez -dijo James riéndose -, si te atrapaban...

-No me atraparon -se defendió Remus -, y por una vez que me comporte como ustedes no pasa nada...

Sirius le despeinó el cabello a Remus mientras los cuatro reían.

Anabelle apareció y miró a Remus y a Sirius con una sonrisa.

-Hola, soy Anabelle, pero pueden decirme Ana -dijo alegremente estrechando su mano con los dos merodeadores. Luego, la chica le dio un corto beso en los labios a James.

-Oye, aquí no -dijo con una sonrisa.

-Oh cállate Potter -dijo divertida.

Lily miraba desde lejos la escena, estaba junto a Alice tomando cerveza.

-¿No irás? -le preguntó su mejor amiga.

-Por ahora no -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa -, ellos necesitan estar solos.

Longbottom miraba de reojo a Alice mientras el conversaba con sus amigos.

-¿Volviste a pelear con el? -preguntó la pelirroja sorprendida.

Alice bufó.

-Ese idiota todavía no entiende lo que es romance.

-Pero te quiere Alice... esta muerto por ti, ¡no ha dejado de mirarte en toda la noche! -exclamó Lily.

Alice sonrió, se notaba que disfrutaba hacer sufrir a su novio.

Longbottom comenzó a acercarse.

-Se buena -le susurró la pelirroja.

-Hola Alice -masculló Frank con la mirada baja.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó la chica cruzándose de brazos.

El mago puso una mano en su bolsillo y sacó una diminuta maseta.

Alice la tomó curiosa.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿tierra? -preguntó enojada.

-Solo espera -dijo Frank con una tímida sonrisa -He trabajado en ella por semanas...

Segundos después, una flor comenzó a nacer, abrió sus capullos en un espectáculo increíble, y al instante hizo lo mismo otra de un distinto color, hasta que la maseta quedó repleta de flores.

-Es hermoso... -dijo Alice emocionada.

-La ajusté con magia solo para que comiencen a nacer con el calor de tu mano...

Alice se acercó y beso a Longbottom en los labios.

Lily sonrió. Longbottom se había esforzado para sorprender a su amiga. Era demasiado dulce.

La pelirroja decidió dejarlos solos y buscar mas bebida.

Cuando se sirvió mas cerveza, sintió unas grandes manos en sus caderas, unas manos que ya conocía bastante...

-Deja de beber... o esta noche tendré que llevarte a la cama en mis brazos -murmuró Sirius divertido en su oreja.

Lily sonrió.

-Creo que el que ha bebido eres tu, no entiendo como te mantienes en pie -lo acusó girándose y mirándolo a los ojos.

Con solo esa mirada que Sirius le había dado, sabía el castigo que le esperaba.

-Espera Sirius... -jadeó Lily cuando canuto la sacó de la fiesta besándola y apretándola contra el.

El pasillo estaba oscuro, pero aún así la pelirroja temía a que los vieran.

Sirius no parecía escucharla, la alzó a horcajadas a el y la apoyó contra la pared.

Sus labios fueron a su cuello, dónde besaron con fuerza aquella parte donde el perro sabía que la volvía loca.

Sus manos pasaron por debajo de su ropa colocándose sobre su sostén. Lily gimió cuando sintió sus tibios dedos rozando sus pezones.

La respiración agitada de Sirius sobre sus labios mientras la tocaba la hizo estremecer, hacía frío en el pasillo, pero las manos del perro eran tan tibias que se sentían agradables contra su piel.

-Espera... -se quejó Lily -, nos van a ver Sirius... nos van a ver... -repetía mientras las manos expertas del chico recorrían su cuerpo.

-Vamos a mi habitación entonces... no hay nadie allí... todos... todos están festejando -gruñó canuto contra sus labios.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Podría entrar alguien!

Pero el mago no la escuchó, y como Lily estaba atrapada en sus brazos no pudo hacer nada.

Entraron a la habitación torpemente, Sirius hizo que cayeran en su cama.

-Esta mal hacer esto aquí... -dijo la pelirroja con la voz agitada.

-¿Realmente... realmente quieres que me detenga? -preguntó el perro mientras sus manos pasaban por debajo del jean de la chica.

Lily se mordió el labio, odiaba cuando Sirius usaba sus trucos para dominarla.

-Yo no puedo soportarlo mas, necesito... sentirte -dijo mordisqueando sus labios mientras la acariciaba allí abajo -Te extraño... te extraño demasiado...

Cuando Sirius Black soltaba esas palabras, ninguna chica podía resistirse.

Lily colocó su mano en el cabello del chico y lo atrajo con fuerza.

Sirius gruñó, sintiéndose triunfal por la aceptación de su novia.

Canuto se deshizo del jean de la chica y de sus braguitas. Pateó sus pantalones y se sacó los bóxer con una rapidez increíble.

La penetró con fuerza, mientras Lily se aferraba a el. La pelirroja gimió. Sirius le tapó la boca rápidamente.

-Shh -dijo divertido -, es mejor que hagas silencio si no quieres que nos atrape algún profesor...

Sirius aceleró sus embestidas, deleitado otra vez por el cuerpo de su chica. Habían ido varias veces a la cabaña después de aquella navidad, el cuerpo de Lily se había vuelto una de sus mas fuertes necesidades, y al volver a Hogwarts, sus encuentros obviamente se habían detenido, algo que a Black lo había desesperado, tenerla cerca todos los días y no poder tocarla... era el peor sufrimiento del mundo.

Canuto besó sus labios rosados con fervor, sintiendo los gemidos bajitos de Lily contra su boca.

-Sirius... -murmuró Lily.

Amaba cuando decía su nombre. Sirius pensaba que no había algo mas sexy que aquello.

Canuto la rodeó con sus brazos, apretándola contra el, sintiendo su cuerpo lo mas que podía.

Lily rodeó sus caderas con su piernas, se arqueó debajo de el mientras los dos sucumbían.

Sirius la observó, sus labios entre abiertos dejando soltar un gemido, sus ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por el placer...

Siempre se cansaba de las chicas luego de tener sexo, pero con Lily no era así, si no que cada día estaba mas maravillado por ella. Era algo tan grande que a veces lo asustaba, temía que se alejara, quería que solo fuera para el, necesitaba tenerla cerca como si fuera su tesoro...

Lily abrió sus ojos verde esmeralda. Lo miró con el cabello despeinado y una leve capa de sudor.

-¿Sirius? -murmuró.

El despertó a la realidad. Su hermosura siempre lo dejaba casi hipnotizado.

-Lo siento... me he... no lo se...

Lily lo miró confundida.

-¿Sabías que te amo? -masculló el perro.

La pelirroja sonrió sorprendida.

-Creo que si... -dijo anonada.

-¿Creo? -preguntó el con una sonrisa. Depositó unos cuantos besos en las mejillas de su chica haciéndola reír.

-Yo también te amo -dijo la pelirroja.

Los dos magos se besaron.

-Pero tenemos que comenzar a controlarnos Sirius... fue peligroso... -susurró con las mejillas encendidas.

-Me gusta lo peligroso -dijo mordiendo su oreja.

Lily rio.

-Mejor déjame ponerme la ropa, no creo que te gustaría que un amigo tuyo me viera así... ¿no?

De tan solo pensarlo Sirius se desesperó.

-Ponte la ropa ahora.

El sol salía una vez mas sobre Hogwarts marcando un nuevo día. Nadie había dormido, la fiesta había durado hasta el amanecer.

Sirius, Remus, Peter y James miraban el amanecer desde el balcón.

-No quiero que este año se termine -dijo Remus rompiendo el silencio.

James sonrió.

-Dejaremos de ser los merodeadores cuando eso pase -suspiró Peter.

-Todavía no hemos pensado a quién dejarle el mapa... -recordó Sirius.

-A nuestros hijos -decidió James.

Los demás lo miraron con una sonrisa.

-Se supone que cuando seamos padres no vamos a querer que nuestros hijos se metan en problemas -reflexionó Lupin.

James rio.

-Era obvio que ese iba a ser tu comentario -dijo el chico de gafas -, pero creo que de todas formas con o sin nuestra ayuda lo harán...

-Parecemos chicas hablando sobre nuestros futuros hijos, paren un poco -se quejó Peter riendo.

-Es verdad, es demasiado cursi para nosotros -concordó canuto con una sonrisa. -Pero tomemos la decisión, para mí James tendría que guardar el mapa, y cuando nuestros hijos vayan a Hogwarts el mapa les será entregado.

-Estoy de acuerdo -dijo Peter, y Remus lo imitó.

James miró el mapa con anhelo.

-No hablemos mas de esto, todavía quedan unos cuantos meses antes del final -anunció James -, y muchas travesuras por hacer...

El año se desarrolló tal cual los merodeadores prometieron, hicieron tantas travesuras que Lily ya estaba cansada de que Sirius se la pasara en el despacho del director o cumpliendo algún castigo. Se dio cuenta de que ser novia de un merodeador no era tarea fácil. Pero de todas formas, el resto del año pasó rápido, y cuando el año escolar finalizó, las vacaciones prometidas de Sirius se hicieron realidad.

Paris era el espectáculo mas hermoso que Lily había visto jamás. Volaron sobre la torre Eiffel que aquella noche brillaba con sus luces doradas.

Lily apoyó su mejilla en la espalda de Sirius y sonrió mientras volaban sobre la motocicleta.

-No vayas a dormirte -le dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

-No me voy a dormir, estoy demasiado emocionada como para hacerlo -suspiró.

Sirius rio.

-¿Quieres venir aquí adelante? -preguntó deteniendo la moto.

Tomó a la pelirroja por la cintura y la sentó de costado delante de el.

Lily lo miró a los ojos. Amaba aquellos ojos grises, en especial cuando la miraban fijamente como en aquel momento. Se preguntó si algún día su corazón dejaría de latir así cada vez que la mirara, pero supo que no, que el efecto Sirius Black funcionaría toda su vida.

-¿Lily?

La pelirroja colocó una mano en su cabello y lo atrajo hacia ella.

El contacto con sus labios fue suave y dulce, intentó plasmar cada sentimiento con aquel beso.

-Te amo... -murmuró Lily rozando su nariz con la de Sirius -Por mucho tiempo creí que nunca íbamos a poder estar juntos... me rendí, fueron los peores meses de mi vida... pero ahora... soy tan feliz, tan feliz que a veces siento que esto es un sueño -dijo con una sonrisa apoyando su frente contra la de el, conteniendo las lágrimas.

-No es un sueño -susurró Sirius llevando una mano a su rostro -Es real...

Lily abrió sus ojos y miró a canuto con una sonrisa.

-Un día en Hogwarts dijiste que el amor a veces puede sentirse mal, y hacernos sufrir, pero que cuando estamos con la persona que amamos puede llegar a ser grandioso... -recordó Sirius -, en ese momento no lo entendí bien porque estaba sufriendo demasiado... pero ahora que estamos juntos... se que es cierto.

Lily sonrió. Amaba al Sirius dulce.

-¿Te hago feliz? -preguntó coquetamente.

Sirius rio.

-Me haces jodidamente feliz -contestó el perro -Te amo Lily, mas que a nada en el mundo...

Sirius se acercó y sus labios volvieron a unirse, formando nuevamente un beso, esta vez mucho mas pasional, que hizo que Lily, obligada, se recostara en la motocicleta.

-¡Nos vamos a caer! -gritó Lily riendo mientras Sirius se divertía con sus labios.

El chico rio.

-No nos vamos a caer, disfruta el momento tonta... -gruño besando su cuello.

Lily rio e intentó sacárselo de encima, provocando que la motocicleta se moviera peligrosamente.

-Vamos a morir por tu culpa... -le advirtió canuto.

-¡Sirius! En serio lo digo... -se quejó la chica, pero como siempre, los besos de Sirius la obligaron a rendirse.

-Te amo Lily Evans...

En aquel momento las luces de la torre Eiffel cambiaron de color, y la brisa veraniega movió sus cabellos, pero no notaron nada de aquello, era imposible apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

El corazón palpitando...

Ese cosquilleo extraño...

Esa corriente eléctrica cada vez que se tocaban...

Ese sentimiento fuerte que los abrumaba cada vez que se besaban...

Esa necesidad de tocarse...

El hecho de no poder apartar sus miradas...

Comprobaba que estaban enamorados de verdad.

Habían creído que era imposible estar juntos, pero el destino después de todo lo que habían sufrido, decidió ser generoso y los volvió a juntar...

Ya no había culpa.

Eran libres.

Podían amarse en paz...

-Yo también te amo hocicos... mas que a nada en el mundo...

-¿Siempre me amarás? -preguntó Sirius, y la duda en sus ojos grises le hizo sonreír.

-Siempre.

FIN


End file.
